Sailor Moon Angel Book One: The Beginning, Japan
by haruka-usagi-forever
Summary: Life has never been smooth sailing for Vanessa Rose or Isabella Rosewood. After their fragile friendship was destroyed, both of them were summoned by a character, created by themselves, to help the Sailor Senshis with this villain who is seemingly impossible to defeat. Secrets will be spilled, pasts will be revealed, what could possibly go wrong? Lots of OCs,may contain dark topics
1. Le Debut

**I do not own Sailor Moon.** **Note that italics usually means it's a memory or flashback,** **but the story line itself should give you enough hints for you to understand before going into one.**

 **Now let's get on with the story!**

On a Friday night, Isabella Rosewood, also known as Izzy R., the most famous 'mean girl' in school, was lying on her bed, in her room, while her computer loads up the 196th episode of the classic Sailor Moon, a 1990s anime. She sighed in frustration as her computer screen pops up a loading error sign and blacked out. She really needs a new computer. Her current one, the _Star Gazer 1.0_ was the classic of classic. It was the first version ever out and her parents gave it to her ten years ago on her fifth birthday. Now, _you_ are probably thinking, why does a five years old need a computer?

Well, one thing was simple. Her parents were rich. But they were never really home so they gave her a lot of things every month. Including a lot of rights that she uses to her advantage. She got a computer at the age of five, wanting to see one of the anime that her then best friend, Vanessa Rose had been crazy into.

 _Vanessa_

Her mind drifted off to her old childhood best friend again. They had been best friends ever since she can remember, but all those years of friendship was destroyed when Izzy moved away at the age of eleven to Tokyo, Japan.

Now, four years later, Izzy had moved back from Japan and she was re-watching her absolute favorite anime on her old computer. She slapped the computer close and put it on her desk, filled with her other Sailor Moon merchandise. She looked on her desk with a smile.

Ever since she started watching Sailor Moon, she had fallen in love with Mamoru Chiba, the infamous Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymion. Of course, she had found her own "Endymion-sama" in the _real_ world ( it's just a crush) but she's gotta admit, she was so jealous of Usagi when she was 6, having such a cute and handsome boyfriend.

She picked up the volume of the Sailor Moon manga she left off on, volume 12. Sailor Moon had lost all her companion already. All on her own, in a way, like how Izzy is now. No parents to ask face-to-face, how her school day was, or sibling to tease or get mad at, no _real_ friends either. She might be the most popular girl in school, but none of them was ever a real friend, except for Vanessa. But she's in the past, Izzy had tried to tell herself.

She plopped herself on her pink fluffy bed with a Princess Serenity bed sheet. She read and read until she finished the whole book and fell asleep wishing that there was more. Her finger stayed on the manga with the book still flipped on. A shooting star passed outside her window, unbeknownst to the asleep black haired girl. On the line her fingers had stopped on, the words that were originally _Finished_. Turned into

 _To be continued._

(Somewhere about two blocks away)

Vanessa Rose sighed as she wiped her tears away after watching the 196th episode of one of her all-time favorite anime, Sailor Moon. She tied her long black hair into a low ponytail behind her, the heat and humidity was too much to handle, even being in April. She closed her computer and looked around her messy room, trying to find her sister. She found her, in her pile of folded clothes, now unfolded, and gently picked her up. Her sister was just turning 5 and haven't had the pleasure in joining Vanessa while she binge watched Sailor Moon yet.

Vanessa lied her little sister on her bed beside her and pulled her Sailor Moon-themed blanket up to her sister's little chin. She changed into her favorite Uranus' planet symbol pajamas, grabbed her old computer and finished off the next four episode. Wishing there were more, she went to sleep with the computer screen displaying, _finished_.

Outside, a shooting star passed without neither of the sleeping girls noticing, the words on Vanessa's computer screen turned from _finished_ , to

 _To be continued._

(Somewhere in the Sailor Moon universe)

Usagi slurped up the rest of her milkshake and groaned as she fanned herself with her hand. Beside her, Rei copied her actions and told Motoki to get her another can of soda. Minako tied her long blonde hair into a bun and looked over to Ami.

"Ami-chan, you're so luuuckkkyyyy... You don't have long hair and you don't have to suffer." Minako said with a pout. Ami gave the blonde a tired smile and tied her short hair into a mini ponytail behind her. Makoto chuckled and tied her own hair into a bun.

The door opened behind them and for a brief second, Usagi heard someone say something that got her attention. She turned around and stared at the door in disbelief. She ran out the door before any of the girls could stop her.

"What did you say?" Usagi asked the girl that walked by. The girl turned around with a smirk. She had long red hair and sharp purple nails that reminded Usagi, rather unpleasantly, of Beryl.

"That _you_ are a loser. You turned down one of the most popular boy in this country! Now that he's returning, _you_ , will crawl back to him like the little baka you are." The girl said. Usagi had only wanted to ask about the part with Three Lights returning but this girl... Usagi clenched her fists and felt something click in her mind.

"Really? Why don't you go look in the mirror and see who's the baka here?" Usagi replied, staring into the girl's eyes.

"What did you call me?" The girl said, she grabbed Usagi by the collar of Usagi's uniform and looked straight into her eyes.

"Baka." A new voice interrupted. The girl that was beside the other girl, who had stayed quiet, started panicking.

"Berry-chan, come on, let's go! That's _the_ Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh! You don't want to mess with those girls." The other girl said. Berry gave the other girl a weird look and leaned in to talk to Usagi with a lower voice.

" _You are lucky they are here to save you this time. You better apologize to Seiya-sama for rejecting him when they arrive back here in a few days._ " Berry said and let go of Usagi. Usagi was in a state of shock so bad, that she fell on her butt and couldn't hear anything else for a good 10 minutes until the rest of the girls joined her.

Why was Seiya coming back? Was there a new danger? She stood up and turned around, feeling someone's eyes on her. She saw a dash of dark blue, blackish hair running around the corner and she felt light-headed.


	2. Première Bataille

**Chapter 2**

"Usagi-chan? Can you hear me?" Michiru said, shaking the shook girl. Usagi kept staring after the spot Seiya disappeared from and suddenly her eyes snapped back.

"Can you feel them? Did you feel them?" Usagi said, her eyes pooling up with tears. She grabbed both Michiru's hands and stare into her eyes.

"Who? Usagi-chan, you're not making sense." Hotaru said to the girl, worried. Usagi wiped her eyes.

"The Star Lights." Usagi barely mumbled. Everyone froze in place.

Mamoru walked up to them and helped Usagi stand up. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That popular boy band?" He asked. They all froze again and no one wanted to tell him about what he doesn't know. Rei nudged Usagi and the two girls stared at each other before Usagi sighed.

"Mamo-chan, you know that I will always love you. But sometimes, things can get complicated so you'll want to let me explain before you talk." Usagi said rather calmly. Mamoru looked at her with interest. Usagi sighed.

" _Youseethedayafteryouleft,wemetandafterthatSeiyahadathingformeandIneverlovedhimbuthelovedmeand-_ " Usagi started saying all at once. Minako slapped her hand on Usagi's mouth to stop her from talking more and sneered.

"Let's just say that the leader of the group had a thing for Usagi-chan." Minako said. Usagi nodded, she did not trust herself to explain otherwise.

"Oh. That's it?" Mamoru asked, surprised.

" _That's it?_ _That_ is your reaction?" Rei asked increduously. Makoto couldn't help but snicker.

"It was obvious that he had liked Usagi in some way. And judging by what he told me, Haruka-san didn't let things get far..." Mamoru said. This time, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami and Usagi bursted out laughing while Haruka slightly frowned. What _did_ Fighter say before he left?

"Either way, I trust you, Usa. Haven't we been over this already?" Mamoru said. He playfully pushed Usagi's forehead with his finger, she stumbled backwards. Usagi blushed and smiled.

(Back in the real world, in the Roses' house)

Vanessa woke up from the sound of Veronica, her little sister, crying. She looked around in confusion and saw the source of Veronica's, or rather, Roni's, as she calls her, crying. Which only made things more confusing. Roni's crying was coming from her computer...?

She heard her dad coming upstairs and quickly silented her computer. Her dad, James Rose, opened the door.

"Everything ok, Nessa?" Her dad asked with a frown. He swore he just heard Roni's crying. But it disappeared the second before he opened the door.

"Yeah, dad. You know when mom's picking us up this weekend?" Vanessa asked with a emotionless face. Her dad's face fell, but he shook his head.

"Nessa, you're 15 years old. Don't you have a license? You can borrow the BMW anytime." Her dad said with a goofy smile. Vanessa, more known as Nessa, from her close friends, nodded and returned the smile.

Once her dad left, she picked up her phone as it buzzes, her computer temporarily forgotten. She unlocked her phone curiously, lingering on her Sailor Uranus wallpaper for a second before almost dropped the phone in response.

 _Unknown number_

 _This is Tenshi Sakura. I need you help._

Tenshi Sakura. The name sounds oddly familiar. Oh, of course it does. Because it was the name of the character she-

Then, her phone buzzed again, snapping her out of her thought. She picked her phone up again and she squealed in excitement.

 _Future Bae *heart eyes emoji*_

 _Hey, Nessa._

Vanessa replied instantly.

 _Hey, Holden, what's up?_

 _You know Hinata, the new transferred student?_

 _Yeah? What about him?_

 _He's pretty popular, but he's wondering if you have Izzy's number._

Oh. Vanessa's heart dropped to her stomach. Of course. Why would Holden text her otherwise? Even though they became best friends when they met at 12, Holden wasn't the phone type of person. She sighed and gave Holden Izzy's number. He said thanks and said goodbye to her. Her phone buzzed again and she groaned before unlocking her phone again.

 _Unknown number_

 _Please, your sister, Veronica, has already accepted and came into the our universe. Just, click the link._

(Link)

Vanessa looked at the link in wonder and clicked it. The first thing she noticed that happened, was that everything around her froze. Like the time froze. And then, she was sucked into her computer. Lists of episodes started to load. And the ' _to be continued'_ is still there and a new title was given.

 **Sailor Moon: Angel**

(In the SM universe)

They all saw a commotion inside the Crown's and headed in. What they saw, was very confusing. On one side of the Crown's, all of the people huddled on one side. Motoki stood in the middle, half ducked underneath the counter he works in. On the other side, stood a girl, staring at Motoki with her head tilted. Her hair was long, in a ponytail. And it was black with pastel pink streaks of highlights. She had on a white shirt and denim shorts. She pointed a accusing finger at Motoki with her eyes wide.

"Y-you're M-m-mo-toki-onisan! I'm in the Crown's. In Juuban, Japan. This must be a dream." The mysterious girl said, stuttering. Motoki slowly rose from the counter he hid in.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Motoki said, slowly walking toward the girl.

"Motoki-kun, what happened here?" Makoto asked. The mysterious girl smiled and her eyes widened.

"Omg! It's really you girls! Usagi! And Rei! and Omg it's Haruka, _the_ Haruka!" The mysterious girl said. She jumps in excitement.

"This girl fell from the ceiling of the Crown's out of no where." Motoki replied.

"You know her?" Setsuna asked, whispering to Haruka's ear. Haruka shook her head.

"Umm... Is that little girl your sister?" Motoki said, pointing to a girl that no one had noticed for a long time. The little girl was sitting in the corner, her eyes red from crying, and she clunch on to the Sailor Moon-themed blanket.

"Roni!" The girl with pink streaks in her hair said as she stretched her arms out for the little girl to run into.

"Nessa!" The little girl said and ran into the other girl's arms. Nudging her little face in the other girl's neck for comfort, Usagi noticed that the little girl had purple streaks in her hair.

The people that was huddled all in the corner started coming back out. Usagi approached the two girls carefully but when Usagi was two steps away from the two girls, a portal opened up in the sky, out of it, came a boy with black hair and light pastel green streaks. The girl with pink hair streaks instinctively let go of the so called 'Roni', catched him and let him down.

"Holden? What are you doing here?" The girl with pink streaks in her hair asked. The boy that just fell from the portal looked at Usagi, then at the mysterious girl.

"Vanessa? Vanessa Rose, is that you?" Holden, the boy with green streaks in his hair asked the girl with pink streaks.

"Yep, Vanessa Rose, your best friend, reporting for duty. And please, call me Nessa. " Vanessa said, a faint blush to be seen from the girl's face. He looked around.

"Where are we?" Holden asked, he turned to the group of girls behind Vanessa.

"Isn't that Sailor M-" Holden started saying, then Vanessa slapped her hand o his mouth.

"Yeah, that's a Sailor Moon Blanket Roni has. I'm a big fan. We need to talk, with um... Sakura-san and see if we can find a way to _go home._ " Vanessa said with fake smile. She looked over to the girls. They stared at her suspiciously. Nessa said goodbye to them and dragged Holden and Roni out of the Crown's.

Once they were out and a block away, Nessa stopped. She turned to Holden and let go of his hand.

"Do you know the plot?" Nessa asked. Holden raised an eyebrow.

"Of Sailor Moon?" He replied. Nessa fidgeted with her hands and rolled her eyes, suddenly too nervous.

"No, of your life!" Nessa said, frustrated. She cringed as the sarcastic comment came out of her mouth without thinking.

"He doesn't." Roni said simply. Roni had always been a more quiet and shy girl. Having divorced parents didn't help either. Nessa had tried her best to help her dad raise Roni but she's still too young and didn't understand a lot of things. She was ten when her sister was born. Only now, five years later, had she gotten used to taking care of a child while handling her own problems. Holden had gone to her house on a lot of situations to help her.

"Ok. You probably don't need the whole thing but based on their reactions, this should be anime-based. They are willing to do anything for Usagi, aka Sailor Moon or the moon princess. The girls usually travel in groups." Nessa said, looking right and left for a way to find somewhere to stay.

"And who is this 'Sakura-san'?" Holden asked. Nessa looked away, a look of pain flashed through her eyes before she saw someone she recoginzed.

"Osaka-san! Umino-san!" Nessa yelled out. Naru and Umino looked her way and walked up to them.

"Ohayo! Ano, do we know you?" Naru said. Nessa shook her head.

"I am Vanessa Rose. You can call me Nessa. This is my best friend, Holden Brooke, and my sister Veronica Rose." Nessa said, reaching her hand out for a handshake.

"You can call me Roni." Roni added.

"Ohayo, Nessa-chan, Roni-chan, Brook-kun!" Umino said innocently. The three Americans tilted their heads, what?

"Oh, gomen nasai. This is Brooke Holden. And Rose is Roni and my last name." Vanessa said, realizing her mistake. People in Japan uses last name first, then first name. The other two Japanese looked a bit confused at first, then they understood. Tourist, visitors from another country, most likely.

"Ano, do you guys know a place we can sleep at?" Roni asked with her puppy eyes. Naru leaned down to talk to her.

"Awwww... Of course! Mako-chan, Motoki-kun, or Mamoru-san should have an empty room or two. Worst case scenario, you can go to Hikawa Shrine and live with Rei-chan and her grandpa!" Naru said with a smile.

"Ok, thank you! We have to get going now. Just moved here and we lost track of our moving truck. See you around!" Holden said, suprising himself and Nessa with his good lying skills. It made Nessa think how many times had he lied to her before. Probably not a lot, but still...

"See you two around!" Roni said with an. innocent smile and waved. Nessa simply waved and then she started walking, fingers at her chin, thinking. She stopped, feeling someone's eyes on her.

"Space sword blaster!" She heard Sailor Uranus yell, followed by a agonizing scream. She didn't know what came over herself but in seconds, she had transformed into a senshi. Putting the cloak that came with the fuku on and the hood over her head, she quickly told Roni to take care of Holden if anything should happen, and ran to the direction of the scream.

She knew Holden probably felt betrayed, having a five years old babysit him, but Nessa knew, that only a female can be a senshi. So if anything were to happen, Holden wouldn't be able to do anything.

She arrived at the scene very quickly. Her senshi form had allowed her to jump through roof tops and run at an inhumanly speed. She observed the battlefield. It was a park. The villains of this show seems to really like the idea of attacking a park for some reason.

The nine 'main' senshi were down, struggling to get up. Some were not struggling, simply just fainted, Nessa guessed. The Star Lights were there as well. But they weren't exactly in good shapes either. Fighter had a wound on her stomach, most likely took a blow for Moon or someone else. Healer's hair tie was broken. Her silver hair around her, her right leg had a scratch mark and a deep cut. She seems to wince everytime she tries to move it. Maker was knock out cold. She had this weird tail mark on her stomach, got hit by the monsters' tail.

This time, it actually surprised Nessa, because even Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were out cold. So the monster wasn't anywhere to be seen. She searched her brain for words to use to introduce herself. But that train of thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream that Nessa knew too well. _Please be ok, Roni, Holden._ She thought, biting her lips so she doesn't cry. She can't leave the 12 senshi here. They will die and the show won't be able to go on if they lose all 12 characters at the beginning of the season.

"Wondering around in the cold Galaxy. A senshi protected by meteors. The senshi of stars , Sailor Meteor, have arrived!" She said. She felt the need to introduce herself before jumping down to help the remaining senshi that haven't fainted stand up.

 _Mercury, Moon, Neptune, Uranus, Maker, and Tuxie is out cold. Fighter, Healer, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn have serious wounds. Venus, and Pluto are somewhat unharmed. At this point, I won't be able to carry them all to a house in time. We can't go to the hospital either._

Sailor Meteor, Nessa, was walking over to Moon and about to try to use her powers on her, but a purple sphere like planet flew past her fingertips.

"Do not touch her, I won't miss on purpose next time." Pluto said, her voice cold. Meteor sighed.

"I am Sailor Meteor. I have the power to heal people." _at the cost of my own health._ She left out the second part. Meteor rose her two hands, signalling that she doesn't have a weapon.

"I know. The Time Gate was way to foggy this morning. I knew something was coming." Pluto said, it was barely above a whisper but Meteor heard her.

"At least let me heal her and Tuxedo Mask. Or Uranus and Neptune. I can deal with the rest later but we can not carry everyone on our own." Meteor pleaded. They are running out of time. The longer a body stays dead, the longer it's going to take Meteor to revive them. Pluto bit her lips and gave her a small nod. Meteor pulled the hood of her cloak back, but puts a white mask to cover her face. Her hair had turned completely pink as a senshi.

"Love's Meteor shower." She barely whispered. Pink energy started flowing out of her hands and went into Moon's body. Seconds later, Moon opened her eyes and sat up, not even a tiny feeling of pain had she felt.

"Who are you?" Moon said. Meteor was walking toward Uranus now. She knew that Uranus was the leader of the outer senshi. And she needed more leaders.

She repeated the spell on Uranus, Fighter, and Tuxedo Mask. She stopped there because she was getting dizzy. Using too much of her power at a time can have consequences. All senshi knew that.

"Sailor Meteor. We have defeated the monster." A prince looking warrior said. Meteor recognized him. Holden.

"Good job. Next time, let me do the dirty work." Meteor said, stumbling a bit when she tried to get up. The prince, Prince Asteroid, supported her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his arms, her own legs too weak to stand on her own.

"How could we do that? You are the only senshi healer in this universe." Roni, now Sailor Nebula said with a smirk as the now awaken guardians looked over to Meteor curiously, eyes widened.

"No time for chit-chatting. We need to get these people to a house. I'll look around and see if Sailor Angel had found one yet. If she did, the resident name should say Tenshi. Or Sakura." Meteor whispered into Asteroid's ears. He nodded and let go of her, making sure she wouldn't tumble over before walking over to Healer.

"Your leg is broken, right?" Asteroid asked. Healer showed no emotion but nodded.

Asteroid gave her two crouches made out of real stars and went on to the inner senshi. Fighter, to his prediction, got Maker on his back and looked over to Meteor.

"Tuxedo Mask, can you get Saturn? Moon, get Mars and Venus, get Mercury, and I'll get Jupiter." Meteor said. Needless to say, Uranus already have Neptune in her arms bridal style. Meteor smiled wistfully at couple, eyeing Asteroid out of the corner of her eye. Thankfully, to Meteor, Asteroid didn't notice, but Venus and Moon did.

"Is Hikawa Shrine available? I need a place to heal you all." Meteor asked after realizing that Sailor Angel did not have a house around here. Moon looked over to Uranus, Uranus reluctantly nodded. Just _who,_ is this girl?

"Ok. Follow me." Meteor said. Although she knew very well that they knew the way.


	3. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**So, i used Google Translate for most of the French in here. Sorry if I somehow offend anyone with the word choices. Do not trust the words in here because I have a friend that takes French classes but some sentences even they don't know.**

 **Chapter 3**

Meteor's heart pounded as she finished the spell. This is the last person. She felt everyone's eyes on her.

No one dared to interrupt as Neptune woke up. She was one of the senshi with more wounds and blood loss, it had taken Meteor longer then usual to heal her.

Meteor asked her if she was feeling alright, and Neptune said she was better. Meteor sighed in relief. Her job was done. Asteroid stood up, Nebula followed suit.

"We must be going now. Meteor needs to rest before doing any more healing or else she can lose conscious." Asteroid said, surprising even himself as he said it. He turned around but Saturn stopped him.

"Wait." She said simply. Asteroid stopped and looked over to Meteor with a raised eyebrow. Meteor nodded, mouthing 'let me do the talking.' with a wink. She bit her lips, trying to hide a headache.

"Yes?" Sailor Nebula asked, amused.

"Who are you?" Saturn asked. Meteor looked into her eyes, considering her answer carefully.

"Sailor Meteor, protected by the meteors, senshi of Stars." Meteor said. She looked to Nebula, who must be as confused as Asteroid, _poor Roni_ , Meteor thought.

"Sailor Nebula, protected by the nebulas, senshi of Stars." Nebula said with ease.

"Prince Asteroid, protected by the asteroid of space, a prince of the Stars." Asteroid said calmly as all eyes turned to him.

"I am-"

"Sailor Moon. Soldier of love and justice. Princess Serenity and future Neo-queen Serenity." Meteor said, her fan-girl instinct kicking in. She immediately regretted it as all the guardians stiffened.

"How do you know me?" Moon asked. Meteor thought before answering.

"I don't just know _you_. I know all of you and your history. Including your past lives." She said, not meeting anyone's eyes although she felt everyone's eyes on her. She already fueled the fire, might as well go all the way out.

"How do we know that you are not lying? And how do we know that you are not our enemy?" Maker asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Asteroid, Nebula, and I are not your enemy because I just saved more than half of your lives. And I could always dish out some of your secrets if you wish. We, in a way, are like Pluto. We had watched your journey since we were young and recently, Sailor Angel, pulled us into this world and said that you will need help defeating the enemy." Meteor said, trying to keep things simple.

"What secrets?" Healer asked with a raised eyebrow. Meteor giggled.

"Your identity, first of all. Pluto's past crush on a certain _someone_. Your entire story of how the team formed, including the outers wanting to kill _someone_. I know who ChibiUsa-chan is and where she is right now. And lastly, I know the truth behind Usagi-chan's unreplied letters." Meteor said, counting off the things with her fingers.

"Who is this Sailor Angel?" Fighter asked. Meteor visibly flinched in surprise and the same painful look flashed across her face before she hid it.

"She's our leader. She's no princess, but she's our leader." Nebula chimed in. Meteor gave her a smile before turning to Moon.

"U- Sailor Moon, please, let us help you. If Angel had called us here, it must means that the villain is strong. Stronger then Galaxia, and you _barely_ survived that one. I can help. I've been watching since I was three. I know everything a villain had done in the past, brainwashing, manipulation, separating, torturing you one by one. Any villain, any youma, daimon, phage, you name it, I know of it. Let us help you. Please." Meteor said. Moon was a bit taken back by her request, but before she could answer, Uranus did it for her.

"No. We appreciate you saving us but we can't risk anything. We can't trust you since you know our identities." Uranus said stubbornly. Meteor nodded.

"I understand. You are just as stubborn as I remember, Tenou-san." Meteor said, tilting her head to the side with a smile. Asteroid couldn't help but smile when Uranus had to bite back a smile herself. Meteor's smile was just as contagious as Usagi's!

"We should get going. You girls _do_ have school tomorrow. I need to see if Comet and Constellation had arrived. _Hopefully not, I really don't need anything else to deal with._ " Meteor said, muttering that last part to herself. She stood up again, followed by Nebula and Asteroid. They left the shrine, leaving the rest of the guardians to talk.

"Why are you three here?" Michiru asked, the last one to de-henshin. Seiya shrugged, eyeing Mamoru out of the corner of his eyes.

"Kakyuu-sama got a message that you needed help from a sailor senshi named Angel." Yaten started.

"We had at first thought that Angel was a code name for Usagi-san, but then realized that it wasn't her hand-writing. Nonetheless, we came." Taiki finished.

"Now that you mentioned it, this 'Sailor Angel' was the one that Meteor said that dragged them into this world, right?" Minako asked no one specifically.

"We have to work with them somehow. We need to know who this Sailor Angel is." Usagi said with a determined look. Everyone around her all muttered something in agreement.

"We should try to find out Meteor's identity first, because from what it looked like, she was the only one out her group so far who knows about us. The prince seemed lost and Nebula only speaks when necessary." Ami pointed out. Everyone nodded. Usagi's thoughts drifted back to after Meteor healed half of them. The look meteor gave Asteroid, that wistful look.

It was so intense, having to love someone who is so close to you, and try to hide it. Or at least that is what Usagi assumed what was happening.

"Let's talk about this in school tomorrow. Oh, sorry Mamoru-kun. Um... What about Usagi's house? You said your parents were out of town with Shingo and his best friend?" Rei asked Usagi. Usagi nodded, half not paying attention to what was happening. She still can't stop thinking about Meteor and what a cute couple Meteor and Asteroid would be under different circumstances. She giggled of her silliness and walked back home after their meeting ended.

"Matte, Tsukino-san!" A voice called out. Usagi could've swore she heard that voice somewhere. She turned around. The three people from the Crown's ran up to her.

"Hai?" She asked, curious. Noting that the older girl was stumbling and looked flushed.

"Do you have a extra room for us to stay in? We can crash on the couch. We only need two beds, that's all." The older girl said. Usagi now knew why she sounded familiar, besides the fact that she had heard her speak in the Crown's, she was Vanessa Rose. The boy on her right had called out her full name in confusion when he first arrived.

"Hai. My parents are out this month but I stayed behind. You can stay in the extra room down the hallway near mine. Holden, was it? Can stay in my brother, Shingo's room." Usagi said. For some reason, she knew that they would understand what she was saying.

Nessa faked a confused face before she nodded and said thank you to Usagi. They headed toward Usagi's house.

 _(Time skip)_

Nessa wrapped a towel around herself and combed her wet hair. The pastel pink streaks added in her hair after she came here stood out oddly in her black hair. She dried herself and put the towel back on the hanger. She reached for her pajamas top but before she could put it on, the door bursted open.

"Nessa, it's an emergency!" Holden yelled. Nessa screamed and grabbed he towel off the hanger again. Holden realized why she screamed and put a hand over his eyes before quickly shutting the door behind him.

"I swear. I didn't see _anything_." Holden stuttered. Nessa's face burned with embrassment as she quickly locked the door and put her pajamas on.

"Holden, please _knock_ next time." Nessa said, face still red from her blush of embrassment. Holden grunted a reply but Nessa didn't hear anything he said because in a second, a picture flashed her mind. Sailor Moon was shot with something acidic and clutching to the side of her stomach as the other senshi struggles to fight off more monsters. But they looked like octopuses this time.

Oddly enough, Nessa knew what to say and she felt something form in her pocket. She pulled it out, it was a bracelet. It was a simple bracelet made with black strings with a pink heart crystal charm. In an instance, she knew Holden and Roni got similar things as her voice drowned out theirs.

"Meteor Stars Power! Make up!" She yelled as the pink charm broke off of her bracelet. The rest of the bracelet dissolved around it. The charm turned into two tiny circular crystals with gold details. They turned into earrings and Nessa felt them pop into place on her ears. She walked out, fully dressed in her senshi fuku, and with a wave of her arm, she ran toward Juuban Middle School with the rest of her 'crew' right behind her.


	4. Certain Actions-

**Chapter 4**

Sailor Moon clutched the side of her stomach and screamed in agony as the acidic chemical continues to burn her skin. It felt like if someone was trying to skin her alive. The Starlights wasn't here in time to stop the chemical from hitting her. Some of the senshi called out to her, asking if she was ok, but the pain seems to drown out the comments.

"Creator of Stars. A senshi protected by nebulas. The senshi of stars. Sailor Nebula!" Nebula yelled, attracting the monsters attention.

"Wondering around in the cold Galaxy. A prince, protected by asteroids. The Prince of the stars, Prince Asteroid!" Asteroid yelled.

"Wondering around in the cold Galaxy. A senshi protected by meteors. The senshi of stars , Sailor Meteor. The three senshi of stars, have arrived!" Meteor finished off.

"Asteroid, take the left. Nebula, take the right. I'll take the middle and heal the wounded." Meteor said with a determined look. They nodded back as a reply.

Meteor immediately ran toward Moon. Noting to herself to get some rest and food later as she stumbled, she got on one knee to help Moon.

"Love's Meteor Shower." She barely whispered. She could feel her own energy being drained. Moon's pained expression softened once the spell was over and she looked at Meteor with gratitude.

"Thank you, Meteor." Moon said as Meteor helped her stand up. Meteor flashed a small smile before shooting an attack behind Moon.

The octopus-looking monster creature that was slowly creepting up behind them screamed in agony, causing everyone to put their hands on their ears.

"Meteor, Moon! You two ok?" Nebula yelled, blocking off an attack from other octopus looking creatures.

"I just healed her. How do we get rid of these things?" Meteor yelled back, she watched in horror as a octopus stepped in front of her and Moon. The creature turned into a human. The human had sharp, piercing purple eyes that sent shivers down Meteor's back.

"Mercury! What is the weakness?" Moon yelled. Mercury was typing away on her computer, one knee on the ground as Mars and Venus covered for her.

"Meteor! Moon! Abunai!" A senshi yelled. Meteor wasn't looking from where, but she grabbed moon's shoulders and protected Moon with her body as best as she could as the human struck her shoulder with its arm.

"Ughhh.." Meteor groaned. Her gloved hand rubbed her shoulder. She was suprised when she touched her shoulder, her glove had been stained with blood. Moon looked terrified.

"Meteor, you're hurt!" Moon shouted. Meteor tried to tell her not to yell but she couldn't say it in time.

"It's just a cut! Go help Saturn and the outer senshi." Meteor said, determined. Moon nodded reluctantly and ran toward Saturn.

Meteor was sent flying to the ground when the human creature punched her spine from behind. She got up and used her arms to block a blow that was meant for her face.

"Where are the Starlights?" Asteroid asked no one in particular. The three senshi had been here when Meteor, Nebula, and Asteroid first arrived, but now they are nowhere to be seen...

"Octo! Stop all your attacks at once." The human suddenly yelled. Every octopus looking creatures froze and they gathered in a line. The human opened a small bottle, then, the octo-s all got sucked in it.

"Just what, are you?" Meteor asked. The human punched her in the face, which was very unexpected to Meteor.

"None of your business, mademoiselle." It said. Meteor scuffed and punched it back, but it catched her fist in time.

"You are no match to the Mistress and our team. You will only crumble in pieces, when face to face with your own destiny. Because you are too weak to give up the ones you love." It whispered to her, squeezing Meteor's fist. Mercury suddenly yelped.

"The head! The weakness is its right eye!" Mercury yelled. Meteor smirked. She was about to sent another attack but its right eye closed then reopened, this time, a different color iris.

Meteor could feel herself being sucked into the eye, into a memory, against her own will. Soon, it became too unbearable and she gave in. She realized that, in this memory, she wasn't Nessa, or Meteor. She was a princess...

 **Princess Constellation?!**

 _Constellation could see Prince Comet as the sounds of swords clashing filled the air. As first, he was winning, but a strong arm gripped Constellation's neck from behind._

 _"Prince-" Constellation gasped. Although it was only a gasp, he seemed to have heard her and turned around for a second. But a second was all they needed as one of the enemy's soldier stabbed their sword through Comet's back._

 _Constellation knew the second the sword punctured through him that it had stabbed through Comet's heart. Because she felt it too, one of the cons of being alive when your soulmate was killed. Tears blurt her vision but she blinked them back. Constellation refused to cry. Just because she was a senshi in training doesn't mean that she isn't strong enough. She will not cry._

 _Comet could see his princess, his wife, his lover - Constellation - 's arms stretch out as the soldier that stabbed him pulled the sword out of his body. It felt like his heart had been ripped out. Perhaps, in someway. it has. He thought as he watched the soldier that gripped Constellation's neck, squeeze until she wasn't struggling against him anymore. He clenched his fist. Why does_ ** _She_** _have to be so cruel? They just settled in to their lives and Constellation just turned 20. They had a long life ahead of them..._

 _The last thing Comet pictured in his head was him, and Constellation, holding their own son and daughter, before his consciousness gave out._

Meteor shook her head, and snapped back into reality.

"Star Meteor Garden!" She shouted as pink shooting stars hit the human in its right eye. The human backed up from Meteor and screamed in pain before disappearing into dust.

"Is everyone ok?" Meteor asked, although she herself felt a bit feverish. Everyone nodded. Meteor sighed in relief.

"Moon, where is Tuxedo Kamen? Why wasn't he here to protect you?" Meteor asked, her tone came out more harsh then she intended. Moon flinched in surprise but Meteor saw a look of pain, much like Meteor herself before, before Moon tried to hide it.

"He is trying to figure things out. Apparently two of his friends had to move into his apartment. One was of was a stunning girl, the other a boy." Moon said. Meteor grimanced. A stunning girl and a boy, sounds a lot like Constellation and Comet...

"Can we talk about this some other time, Moon? We have to go back to school or else Miss Haruna is going to kill us..." Venus complained. Meteor and Moon giggled.

"Aino-san, it's sunday." Meteor said. Venus flinched.

"We had detention for skipping class..." Jupiter explained. Meteor nodded, her mouth forming into a 'o'.

"We really need to get better excuses. Only Mercury managd to escape detention today." Moon added.

"And to be on _time_. Moon, you were late to _detention_." Mars added. The two girls stuck their tongues at each other.

Meteor and Asteroid's eyes met. The two blushed before looking away. _So that's why Usagi ran out the door so quick after a beeping sound came from her watch..._ Asteroid thought.

"We have to go. It was a serious wound Meteor healed. She can collasp anytime soon." Nebula said with a small frown. Meteor bit her lips, watching Moon out if the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to mention that infront of the lunar guardian because it would make Moon feel extremely bad and guilty, like if someone got hurt in the show because of Sailor Moon.

"Meteor." Moon called out. Meteor froze, her back turned to the girl so she could somewhat hide her tiredness and some of her feverish effects from healing.

"Yeah?" She replied almost weakly. Her legs were wobbly and her hands were trembling. She felt like if she stood for another minute, she might collaspe. She felt Asteroid's hand on her back and eyed him out of the corner of her eyes. He was frowning.

Asteroid's hands felt oddly cold against her skin, her _skin?!_ What happened to the piece of fabric that was suppose to be there? Was her transformation fading? She needed to talk to Sailor Angel about this.

She looked over her shoulder with a small smile and encouraged Moon to go on about whatever she was saying. Hiding her pain in a mask that she wore for everyone.

"Thank you, for healing me. It must've used up a lot of your energy." Moon said. Energy! That's it! Meteor must've used up too much of her energy in one go. She had heard about a senshi dying because they used up all their energy. Wait, does that mean that she was slowly dying?

"No problem." Meteor said with a wink. She felt the world started spinning around her. Putting a hand on her thorbbing forehead,

she collasped.


	5. -Requires Consequences

**Chapter 5**

Nessa felt warm. She felt warm, but it wasn't the type of warm you get when you wear a thick jacket or you cuddle in a blanket. It was a type of warmth you get if you're cuddling with some _one_.

Wait...

She opened her eyes and blushed. Goodness Selene, what had Roni done this time to convince Holden to do this?

If someone walks in on them right now, Nessa might just pretend she's asleep for once in her life. Because she knew, that the sleeping trick never, _never_ , work. But this situation is quite... what's the word...

"Nessa..." Holden mumbled in his sleep. She blushed even more. Awwwwww... he was dreaming about her. Their foreheads touched, in fact, nearly every parts of their bodies touched.

He seemed to be hugging her. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Her arms somehow found their ways to his neck while she was sleeping. Nessa tried to wiggle her way out of the position but he only tightened his grasp.

She felt silly for doing this while he was asleep, but she put her hand on his face. Gazing at him lovingly, she caressed his face gently.

Nessa had fallen in love with him the year he became her best friend. He had helped her get back up again after the incident. Not a lot of people know about the incident, it took her two years to open up to Holden about it. It was just so painful for her. She had never even mentioned her love for him once, afraid for rejection.

She took her hand back, as if burned, when Holden started to stirr from his sleep. He opened his brown-ish black eyes and smiled.

"You're awake!" He said. Nessa raised an eyebrow but nodded. He saw the blush that still graced her face and wanted to ask but decided against it.

"So, what did Roni tell you this time?" Nessa said, glad on the inside that he didn't let go of her yet. She saw the confusion on his face but he understood seconds later.

"She said that you used too much of her energy and collasped. After I carried you home, she told me to keep you warm and came in once in a while before I fell asleep myself." Holden explained, blushing himself. He remembered his own panick, that feeling, like someone stabbed him in his heart, when Nessa suddenly collasped. The senshi were asking questions, but at the time, Asteroid knew that he needed to get her home.

So he swept her in his arms like a princess in bridal style and jumped from roof to roof before he ducked into a alley. When her transformation faded, he almost dropped her. She wasn't wearing a lot of clothing, she trasnformed when she was wearing just a _towel_.

"Geez, where are you, Roni?" Holden had mumbled underneath his breath as he struggled with Usagi's spare house key.

He groaned and rang the doorbell, hoping Usagi wouldn't be home yet. Thankfully, Roni opened the door and let them in. Roni had came home earlier then the pair because she didn't lingure behind when Moon called Meteor's name.

She explained what happened to Nessa and told them to stay in the extra room Nessa and Roni was suppose to stay in while Roni hung out in Shingo's room. And Roni had given him very, _very_ , specific instructions on how to help Nessa regain her energy faster.

He blushed first, when he settled into position on the bed with her. He chuckled at himself and gently caressed Vanessa's face before laying her way-too-warm arms around his neck and his own around her waist. He knew he was madly in love with this girl, whose smile seemed more contagious then any flu or sickness. But he never confessed his love to her. She would probably freak out and blah blah blah. All that drama that he desparately wanted to avoid.

He still remembered the day he fell in love with her. It was the year that popular Rosewood girl moved to Japan.

 _She was sitting under a pink cherry blossom tree, a place he could often find her in back then._

 _He frowned as he saw her, crying, and alone. Gathering up his courage, he walked up to her and sat by her. Letting her head slowly rest on his shoulder as she cried, he was humming something. Something he never learned but seemed to know for some reason. It never occured to him that he was humming a melody from a show she loved since she was three._

 _He was humming the melody of the locket owned by Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity._

 _It calmed Nessa down, but nonetheless, the 11 years old girl said nothing to him. She turned around and their eyes met. Tey stared at each other for a long time, neither one wanting to break eye contact, until the bell rang and they went back to class_

He was over the moon when she talked to him the next day at the same spot. Then, over days, they became best friends and she even told him about what happened the day she was crying. But even after four years of best-friendship, he was still afraid. Afraid that one simple sentence can destroy four years of friendship. And he was afraid for rejection.

Nessa smiled softly at him, seeing the storm brewing in his eyes. Seeing her smile, Holden evidently calmed down.

"We need to registrate for school. I can put Roni in Hotaru Tomoe, Saturn, 's grade. We need a way to keep an eye out for enemy and try to keep the 12 senshi safe." Nessa said, Holden nodded. She had some intersting and useful tools as a character in this show. She could see where the senshi were if they needed her on some level. She had spells and attacks, she could heal and do many other things. Not a lot of senshi in this universe can heal. Sailor Star Healer is named 'healer' but she can't seem to heal.

"Roni said that you understood what happened better then she did. So what _did_ happen?" Holden asked. The question caught Nessa off-guard and she tried to wiggle her way out of the conversation but failed. The only thing she did was getting the two of them closer... again...

"Vee. Answer the question." Holden said with a glare. Nessa sighed. It's not that she didn't want to answer it, but how do you tell your best friend that you were close to dying? How do you tell your best friend that you drained all your energy to save someone and probably will do it again?

"You know I love it when you use that nickname." Nessa replied with a goofy, lobsided smile. Holden's glare softened.

"But you also know why I hate the name." She added, looking away.

"Is this about _that_?" He asked softly.

"No. I heal people at the cost of my own health. You know that. But what I realized during battle, was that the frequency lately was too close and the wound Moon had was too much for me to handle." Vanessa finally answered his question.

"What were to happen if you-

"I would die." She cut him off. She closed her eyes, waiting for the outburst she expected to happen. But it never came. Holden just stayed there, staring at her. He was too shocked to move. Thoughts raced in his head.

"What?" He barely mumbled. Nessa found his hand underneath the blanket.

"Holden. I'm fine." She said, squeezing his hand for comfort.

" _This time_ you are. Does Roni know about this? You _can't_ die. You're the only relative Roni has left! She's not even ten!" Holden said, his voice raising.

"I won't! Holden, I know how to control this so I won't get drained. As long as the senshi aren't fainted or have a major wound that can cause _them_ to die, it won't effect my energy level. All we need to do is to make sure they don't get hurt. And _we_ don't get hurt." She assured, half lying. Both of their voices were raising and neither of them noticed.

Usagi cleared her throat awkwardly. She had walked in after Nessa tried reassuring Holden, but they seemed to be having a silent converstion with their eyes that she didn't understand. What she also doesn't understand is that why were they so close, on a bed? And is that a cut on Vanessa's shoulder?

The two finally looked away from each other. Nessa seemed to blush, and struggle to turn away from him. Were their feets somehow tangled when they were verbally fighting?

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I called my friend Mako-chan to come and cook for me. I'm hosting a sort-of sleepover at the second floor so if you see a random person walking around, make sure that's not my friend before calling me." Usagi said. The pair on the bed blushed even more, if that was humanly possible, and both nodded in reply. Nessa winced as her shoulder touched the bed. It had been wrapped but the bandage should be changed every once in a while.

"I'll leave the door closed." Usagi suggested. Neither of the pair replied or rejected the suggestion so Usagi just left the room.

For the rest of the night, Roni stayed with the girls. They talked about a lot of things, things, were going great until they heard muffled yelling coming from that room. They couldn't make out the words.

"Are you sure your sister is ok?" Hotaru asked Roni. Roni hesitated before nodding.

"He's very important in her life. She's very important in his life. Those two _idiots_ , or you call them 'baka' are afraid for rejection. But they've been best friends since she was 11. I know he wouldn't try anything unless she wants him to. And plus, if he did, Haruka-san, you'll beat him up for me, won't you?" Roni replied. Haruka chuckled and nodded. Minako couldn't help but giggle. Does this girl even know what she just said? Or rather, what she just suggested? For a five years old, she speaks like a 18 years old or something...

Suddenly, the sounds decreased and a loud crying sound could be heard.

"Is your sister crying?" Usagi asked, she bited her lips, unsure if she should go down.

"Yeah. Most likely. She isn't as strong as she seems. But I wouldn't worry much about it. It most likely means that Holden brought up the 'incident' or my parents' statis." Roni said.

"What happened to your parents?" Makoto heard herself asking, and immediately regretted it.

"I wish I could tell you. They divorced the year after my birth. I don't remember much of their fights but the only thing I know of is that Nessa tried very hard to take care of me. Even if she's trying to deal with her own problems." Roni answered. The mood suddenly dropped.

"Say, do you know who Sailor Angel is?" Seiya asked, suddenly remembering the question.

"Kou, Sailor Angel has nothing to do with this young girl." Haruka replied with a frown.

"No, not with me. But with the 'incident' victims." Roni replied. She left after that. She tried to open the door that led to the extra room, but it was locked. She pressed her ear to the door and heard the strangest thing ever.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I knew you were just worried about me." Nessa said. Her voice sounded hoarse, like she cried for hours. So it was her, who cried.

"Nessa. I- i l-lo- I'd love some dinner. Hmm?" Holden asked. Roni had to urge to just go in there and yell at the boy's stupidness. She heard Nessa reply something but was too distracted by Holden's comment.

Roni went to the dining room. The girls were already there now, buzzing around like bees while trying to pull enough chairs for everyone to eat in the same room. Michiru handed her a bowl and she slowly walked toward the tv to open it. Maybe there's something on the evening news?

 _"Breaking news, there's another footage of the attack of the Mistress, as her team of supposive 'Senshi' called her, on the 12 solar senshi. This is the second time that the three Senshi of Stars joined them in battle. Let's zoom in on this picture of Sailor Meteor healing our beloved Sailor Moon."_ The camera zoomed in. Roni called the girls to watch.

" _How Moon got the wound in the first place is still a mystery to us, but experts believe that it was a wound caused by the octopus looking creatures called the Octo-s. Meteor here, could be seen, in Prince Asteroid's arms after she collasped. What do you think of this, Dr. Tenshi Sakura, our very own professional senshi advisor?"_ The camera pointed to a girl with yellow-ish orange hair. The girl had her hair styled up into a tight bun like a ballernia and had a charm necklace with a special symbol.

" _I am sad to say that I have evidence that supports my claim. Sailor Meteor, is doing her best but the healing process is done at the cost of her own health. If she continues to do this, she could lose her transformation. At worst case scenario, she could die."_ Roni dropped her bowl completely, including her chopsticks. She froze on spot as the sentence repeated in her head. She could die. She could _die_.

"Roni, are you ok?" Nessa rushed to her side. She was so mad yet glad the bowl broke when it did. Holden and Nessa were on the edge of kissing each other and that would've been very awkward afterwards. She cleaned up the mess and stood up. She bowed at a 90 percent angle to Usagi and the girls before throwing that whole broken bowl out.

"Kino-san, do you have more of your lengendary dinner?" Nessa said with a smile. The room was quiet for a long time. Everyone turned around to look at Nessa, some with curiousity, some with regret. Some was just in complete shock.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She stuttered.

"Vanessa-chan, if you are Sailor Meteor please tell us now. We won't get mad at you." Usagi said, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. Vanessa panicked.

"What? Me? A sailor guardian? What did you drink tonight? Vodka?" Vanessa said and started laughing nervously. Her mind started trying to find a way to take the attention off of her.

" _Breaking news, again, there's a message that the Mistress left for the 15 senshi protecting us."_ The reporter said. They played a video.

 _"Dear Sailor Senshi, I did not come to seek for the Silver Crystal. But for one who's mother sealed me away and killed my father. The mother of Princess Galaxy and the mother of Princess Celestial. In other words, I am looking for two new princesses and their lover princes. So watch out, because when I find those two princess, and kill both of them, their crystals will form the Copper Crystal. The Copper Crystal combined with the Silver and Golden Crystal has the power to detroy this whole universe!"_ Nessa froze on spot. She exchanged nervous glances with Roni. For some reason, she feels like she knows who the two princesses are. One must be Sailor Angel, the other... Sailor Constellation?!

"Who wants dinner?" Minako chirped, breaking the long silence. All the girls sat down on seats and dug into the food. That is, until someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Nessa said. She opened the door and can't help but scream. She absolutely loved the Three Lights and their songs when she first watched the show as a kid.

She walked back to the dining room to explain to everyone why she screamed, although the girls seemed to somewhat understand once they saw the Three Lights.

"Enjoy your little dinner, because this, will be your last meal together..." Mistress said, looking through her globe at the group. Her laughter cracked and she turned off the globe to finish the rest of her red wine.


	6. Sourire de l'ange

**Chapter 6**

Nessa and Holden were up late talking that night. The two fell asleep on the couch in the living room, Nessa's head resting on his shoulder. Usagi checked on the three of them before going upstairs.

"Did everyone but the three hear her and what she said?" Usagi started off. They all nodded.

"Should we team up with Meteor? She did save our lives, two times now. She probably knew that it was at the cost of her own health." Minako suggested. She had seen the determine on Meteor's face the first time she healed them.

"I agree. She might have intels on the two Princess and their lovers as well." Ami said thoughtfully. Their meeting was interruted by a scream. They transformed and ran downstairs.

Nessa bit her lips to stop her tears. Sailor Nebula and Prince Asteroid blocked off the enemy's attack, trying their best not to destroy the house.

Nessa stared at her arm in horror and looked to the senshi whose running toward her.

"Nessa! What happened?" Moon asked, looking at the arrow, sticking out of the sofa behind them, and Nessa's bleeding arm. Nessa gritted her teeth and tried not to show her pain, but failed horribly.

"I told Roni and Holden to run. She shot me with an arrow. The arrow missed but had poison on it." Nessa said, staring at the wound. It was slowly turning a sickly green color.

"My god, one of the only times that we need Meteor and she's not here." Nebula shouted, giving Meteor somewhat of a allibi.

"You two, we will try to hold off on these creatures, get the girl to Meteor!" Moon shouted. One of the creatures that was about to shoot another arrow snapped her fingers and the wolf-creatures around her froze.

"There's no need. The poison will get to her in the matters of seconds. And I, the Alpha, shall be responsible for that. Can you hear me, Mistress-sama? I have already gotten rid of one of the nuisances that stands in the way of our victory." She shouted. Asteroid, out of all the mess, wondered if she was still sane.

"Alpha, reverse that spell right now." The Mistress yelled, She almost seemed panicked, if anything, hearing that Nessa was about to die. Alpha was beyound confused.

"But why?" Alpha replied. Then, the mistress seemed to talk to Alpha in her head. Alpha panicked once she learned th truth.

"Reverser!" She yelled, a streak of light red hits Nessa's arm and it wiped the wound away like it was never there in the first place! Nessa moved her arm, not believing her eyes.

"Nessa, quick, hide upstairs." Moon whispered into her ears.

"Mars, flame sniper!" Mars yelled, distracting the wolves and Alpha as Nessa raced upstairs. Once there, she grabbed a air freshner spray and covered herself in it and sprayed a large amount of it in the room. She then purposely opened the whole thing and throw it down the stairs. Smell can distract the wolves' noses.

She frowned. It was already 11 pm. They probably woke the whole block already. Well, at least Alpha's scream did. She did not understand that woman. Why scream if you're not the one getting hurt?

She quickly transformed and joined the others downstairs. She crept as quietly as possible, her back to the wall. She made a 'x' to the senshi when she reached them, hinting them to not say anything.

When she reached right behind Alpha, she eyed Nebula and nodded. She nodded back.

"Star Meteor Garden!" Meteor sent her attack.

"Black Dream Hole!" Nebula yelled. A black star shot toward Alpha and consumed her whole for a second. Then, she screamed, again, and turned away from the battle scene. She needed more health, she can't die yet. She, was the Alpha, the woman with lengendary sniper skills. The top of her class from archery skill, and can see premotions. She was MARS, although Mistress haven't explained to her why, but she was a member of a family. For that family, she won't lose here tonight.

"Fire smoke!" She yelled. The whole room was immediately covered in smoke. She fled with the wolves and back to the hideout.

Everyone coughed and dropped to their knees. The fire alarm would soon go off. Moon needed to get this smoke out before she loses conscious, or before the fire department arrives. She panicked a bit and coughed violently before she crawled toward a window then opened it, releasing the smoke inside. She took a deep breath of fresh air and waited, more calmly now, for the smoke to disappear.

When the smoke disappeared, Meteor, Nebula, and Asteroid were gone. She looked around. The house was a mess. The furnitures now had a gray coat of smoke on them leftover from the attack Alpha sent. Arrows sent by Alpha shot out of everywhere. Moon sighed.

"If only there was a way to clean everything up. But without me doing it!" She grumbled lazily. A new voice broke her out of her thoughts

"Maybe there is. Sourire de l'ange." And in flash of bright light, everything was set back to normal.

"An angel from another world. A senshi protected by the heavens. The leader senshi of stars, Sailor Angel, have arrived!" The new voice claimed. She had silver hair with a white and gold fuku. Everything about her screamed elegant. Moon and Angel's eyes met before she disappeared into thin air. Everyone remained silent for a moment, before loud and fast footsteps were heard and everyone turned toward Nessa and Holden. Their hair was a mess and they looked flushed. What the heck happened up there?

"I tripped over Usagi-chan's coffee table and fell on top of him when I tried to get downstairs." Nessa said, noticing the stares. She heard Roni's snickering from upstairs and looked around. She heard her voice. She heard Sailor Angel, there was no mistaking it. But where is she?

"Was there someone here? Other then the enemy?" Holden said, his eyes darted around the room. He had thought he heard Sailor Angel as well, or at least he heard _someone_...

"No," Pluto lied, although she knew that the two heard Angel introduce herself. "No one was here, we have to get going now." She said. The group headed out the door. Nessa felt dizzy. Why did she know the name from somewhere before? Why did she know that Sailor Angel's civilian name was Tenshi Sakura, the very same woman that had been on the news tonight? Of course she does. She couldn't possibly forget that day. It was one of the best days of her life.


	7. The incident

**AN: I just realized how confusing some things might be because of the way I lined out the story. Asteroid aka Holden is a boy. Sometimes I switch from mini POV paragraphs and (in the last chapter too) forgets to put the name of the character first and just put "her" or "she" accidentally. And note that in Holden's pov, he thinks to Nessa, he is like a big brother to her. And Nessa thinks that she is a little sister to Holden. Neither knows about the whole 'hidden love' thing. So if you find some things creepy for a best friend to do, that's probably why.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _(An hour later...)_

While it was true that it was one of the best days of her life, it was also one of the most painful memories she has. She was five and had created a character, a Sailor Moon character, to be more specific, named Tenshi Sakura. She created it with one of her then best friends, Isa Rosewood.

After the incident, Isa, or rather, Izzy changed. She changed so much that it was scary. Nessa needed her in a lot of ways after Izzy moved to Tokyo. She needed her when her mom got a new boyfriend and was proposed to. She needed her when her mom wanted to go on with a full court case about who gets to keep the children in the Rose Family. She needed her when her dad got this horrible girlfriend who was a real brat for a 40 years old, ok, more like a "b-word". But the point is, she needed her so much during those four years.

But she was never there.

Nessa turned on her bed. The most recent battle with Alpha had taken place about an hour ago. Beside her, Roni slept quietly. She stared at the ceiling and let herself relive the memory.

 _The 11 years old Nessa was slipping a cup of the unicorn milkshake from Star Gazer, their local cafe sponsored by the company, Star Gazer that makes electronics, when her phone buzzed._

 _Isa, Isabella Rosewood, her best friend since forever sent her a text. It said "Goodbye, Nessa.". Nessa frowned, what could Isa possibly mean? Did she hide something from her? She texted her mom._

 _Mom, did something happen to the Rosewood family?_

 _Oh, um, don't you know, honey?_

 _Know what?_

 _They are moving to Tokyo, Japan._

 _What?_

 _Vanessa put her phone down and her eyes started watering. Why didn't Isa tell her? Was she not good enough for Isa? Thoughts swirl around her mind. She stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. She plopped herself on her bed and cried. She cried like there was no tomorrow and didn't care at all, for her about-to-be wet pillow, or the sound of her mom pounding on the door. The one years old Veronica smiled the way babies do and caressed Nessa's cheeks, wiping away some of her tears as Nessa cries and cries._

Nessa had never understood why Isabella, now people called her Izzy, never said goodbye to her face to face. She was so mad at Izzy that she blocked her on every social media possible and deleted every email Izzy sent her. Although she didn't have the heart to delete it forever. It still sat, in the bottom of the trash can of her email. Every once in a while, a notification would pop up, saying "would you like to delete this email permanently?"

Of course, Nessa always pressed No, keep this email. But she never read any single one of them. When she met Holden, he practically dragged her out of her crying-sleeping-eating-then-repeat mode and helped her feel like herself again.

He didn't ask too much and didn't bug her like the others when she didn't tell him why she was crying the day he walked up to her. It took her nearly two years to tell him about the incident, which is basically Izzy not saying goodbye face to face and not being there for her when she needed her. Sure, you must think that Nessa is being overdramatic, but it hurt her a lot. It changed her, in too many ways that even Roni lost count.

By the time Izzy came back, she ignored anyone and everyone who called her Isa and only responded to people calling her Izzy. She had changed into a completely new person and apparently has something against Nessa.

At first, Nessa wanted to think that it was an coincidence and she just caught Izzy at the wrong place, wrong time. But it wasn't. Izzy drew ,with sharpie, across Nessa's messenger bag, the "b-word" in big, bold capital letters. She dropped a living worm into her lunch box, destroying her lunch and her lunch box along the process. And hid fake bugs in her desk that even made her yell in surprise in the middle of a period, earning herself _long_ talk with the teacher.

That was only the start of it.

There were days where she would find notes in her locker, saying something like "Go to hell" or "Die already, nobody wants you." There's no physical proof that this was all Izzy, but Nessa recognized Izzy and her fake friends' hand writings.

It was heartbreaking, really. Coming from a ex-best friend, those words pierced through Nessa's heart. Although she never asked Izzy why she hated her so much.

Nessa stood up and wiped away any stray tears that managed to roll down her cheeks. She silently walked toward the kitchen and poured herself a cup of water. She drank it, and was about to go back to sleep when she heard something from the window behind her.

She groaned inwardly. She hates scary movies. Slowly, she turned her head around and looked over to the window. She sighed when she saw that it was only Mamoru. He pointed toward the door. She opened the door and three people walked in.

"What are you doing up so late, Chiba-san?" Nessa asked, assuming that Usagi told him all about her. Mamoru nodded as greeting and went straight upstairs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Vanessa Rose. The number one loser, and nerd in the school." Izzy started. Nessa sighed. She had been right. Constellation -Izzy- and Comet -Hinata- were staying with Mamoru at his apartment. She probably told Mamoru _all_ about Nessa.

"Morning to you to, Izzy." Nessa said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and shivered. It is really cold despite it being a April morning. The weather here is _really_ weird.

"What is a brat like you doing here?" Izzy said casually. Nessa rolled her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." Nessa said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Why, I've been travelling in and out of... the universe. This time is the longest time I've stayed in this universe so far. My best friend, Mamoru-kun, is here to talk to his fiance about the new Sailor Senshi." Izzy answered. Nessa frowned. So Mamoru didn't protect Moon in time because he had to take care of Izzy and Hinata? Nessa looked at Hinata, standing uncomfortably, leaning on a wall near the door. Hinata was from Japan. He transferred to the school Nessa went to shortly after Izzy came back from Tokyo, which interested Nessa a lot when he first came because he made it obvious that he loves Izzy. Like, I-will-go-to-the-other-end-of-the-world-for-you love.

He looks a lot like Mamoru, actually. Jet black hair, and everything. But the only differences are eye color, age, and personality, really. He had blue eyes. But it's not the same shade of blue like Usagi or Mamoru. It was more like a more navy blue color.

"Hinata-kun, you can come in. Usagi-chan won't mind." Nessa said with a smile. Hinata barely nodded.

"WHAT?!" a loud shout came from upstairs following by a loud thump sound. It sounded like someone was furiously mad. Nessa stormed upstairs, concerned.

"You put a random 15 years old girl over your fricking fiance?" Minako shouted. Nessa hushed them but they didn't seem to notice.

"Not a random 15 years old. She's a good friend of mine. Either way, she's... different." Mamoru hissed back, trying to be as quiet as possible. Usagi nodded.

"I understand. Minako-chan, you're going to wake up Roni-chan, Holden-kun, and Nessa-chan." Usagi said to the other blonde girl. Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Too late..." She said to the girls. They all look at her apologetically. Nessa went back downstairs only to see that Izzy and Hinata were gone. The door was left wide open.

She chased them after she ran out the door and for the first time, noticed the bracelet on Izzy's hand and the anklet on Hinata's foot. When she saw the creature this time, she ducked into an alley. She watched Constellation and Comet fight the creature with ease. But this was the part she was curious about. Alpha reappeared, she floats in the air, making her about a feet taller then Comet and Constellation. She scuffs at the seemingly useless creature of hers and pulled out a few arrows and a bow.

()

Constellation and Comet were ready to fight. They had fought Alpha twice before and they will do it again just to actually kill this girl. She had once called herself "MARS" but they can't figure out what that means or stands for. Alpha was aiming for Constellation, but Mistress seemed to tell her something again. Alpha pointed the arrow at Comet instead.

()

They dodged before the arrows seemed to miss but it didn't matter anymore to Nessa. She had gathered the information she needs. She ran back to the house.

Once there, she ran to the upstairs. The girls turn to stare at her curiously. Holden and Roni stared at her but they seemed relieved.

"Nessa. Is everything ok?" Usagi asked, alarmed.

"Comet and Constellation. They just fought Alpha again. The Mistress doesn't allow her to shoot anything at Constellation. So there's got to be something going on. Chiba-san, how long had Izzy and Hinata been staying at your apartment?" She said. She frowned a bit when she said Izzy's name, old habit.

"Izzy?" Holden asked, worried.

"Hinata?" Roni asked, curious.

"About two months ago. The first time she came, she had a breakdown in the middle of the street for some reason." Mamoru replied, the second part more to himself than the others.

"Did she tell you about her past?" Nessa said, if she did, Mamoru probably hates Nessa right now.

"Yeah, why?" Mamoru asked, his eyes narrowed. Nessa's hands flew up to her hair, frustrated.

Why?

Why did Alpha openly attack the senshi and the boys, but doesn't attack her or Izzy? Nessa started pacing, for a few minutes, an awkward silence fell over the group.

"Oh no," Nessa said, understanding why. Of course, she had been too blind to understand. Angel wasn't the princess. But who would be the second princess? Roni? One of the girls? ChibiUsa? _Her_?

Pffffffft, definitely not her.

"Nessa." Usagi stated, snapping Nessa out of her thoughts. Nessa looked at Usagi.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"Why do you need to know so much about someone you hate and hates you?" Usagi asked, a pained look on her face.

Nessa didn't answer. She just frustratingly ran her hand through her hair and ran down the stairs.

"We need to know what's going on." Rei stated. Everyone nodded.

"Who is she most likely going to open up to?" Makoto asked.

"I'll go." Holden said, staring at the staircase.

"Actually, Haruka-san, can you go? She is more likely to open up on her own to someone who she admires as a celebrity." Ami said, typing something on her computer. Haruka nodded before going downstairs. Holden felt a new and weird emotion bubble up within him.

"Jealous?" Minako teased. Holden just stared at the staircase.

"What's it to you?" He replied. After a minute or two, he ran downstairs.

He never said no


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8**

Haruka opened the door of the room carefully. She sat down next to Nessa and sighed.

Nessa wiped her tears and tried to calm herself down as she saw Haruka enter the room. A long comfortable silence settle over the two.

"Do you need help with something, Tenou-san?" Nessa asked a few minutes later. Haruka shook her head.

"Why were you crying?" Haruka asked gently. Nessa stiffened. She glanced at Haruka, unsure if she was serious.

"Why do you care?" Nessa replied. She saw Haruka flinch and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." Nessa started, only to stop herself short.

"Can you keep a secret? From the rest of them?" Nessa asked. Haruka nodded.

"She didn't always hate me," Nessa started, tears started rolling down her cheeks before she could stop herself.

"I really don't know why she hates me. I only know that I hated her and she did things."

"What type of things?" Haruka replied gently.

"Like, _things_ , I don't know. Mean things." Nessa said, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Do you blame for her it?" Haruka replied simply. Nessa shook her head.

"I know she's not exactly nice to me, but she has to hate me for _some_ reason." Nessa replied. Haruka nodded.

"Can _you_ keep a secret?" Haruka asked. Nessa nodded.

"Mamoru-san told us that Izzy needed you a lot during the times she was in another planet. She emailed you, saying she needed to talk. But she said you never replied." Haruka said. Nessa's heart dropped. What in the world is she talking about?

"She found out that her parents weren't her birth parents. She was left on the doorstep of the Rosewoods' when she was three months old. After she found out, her step parents started verbally fighting every single day. They fought so much that there were divorce papers on the dinner table once. She _did_ manage to convince them to not divorce, but her parents aren't really in the best relationship right now." Haruka explained. Nessa froze. All that happened in four years? No, there's no way...

"I know why she had a breakdown the first time she arrived." Nessa said, she changed the topic as best as she could. She needs time to think about this more.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We used to be best friends back then. Holden knows this as well. We watched you all together since we were three. After she moved to another, um, planet, a miscommunication happened between us. She most likely broke down because memories of us watching you guys together resurfaced." Nessa said. She didn't even notice herself that she cried until Haruka raised an hand, which she pushed away, to wipe her tears again. She didn't notice the way she slumped against the closet behind her until her bottom hit the cold floor. She didn't even notice Holden popping his head in here and telling Haruka that he can take it from here.

She was lost. In her memories, in a pit of regret, sadness, and despair. She felt like she was out in the ocean, drowning, with no one to save her. She started this. She was the one that refused to reply to her email. But no, Izzy was the one that never told her in the first place. So this is her fault?

She was lost and she needed someone to pull her out of the water. Holden understood that. He quietly sat there and let Nessa's arm wrap themselves around his chest and cried. He sat there as he slowly waited for her crying to slow down into a sob, then to normal breaths, as he gently stroke her hair.

"There there, feel better now?" He asked with a hopeful smile. Nessa looked up at him, her eyes red from the crying, and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah. Thanks." She replied. Holden smiled softly and helped her stand up. He stood there for a minute, letting the moment sink in before clearing his throat.

"The others will have questions. You don't have to answer all of them, alright?" He said gently. She smiled and nodded. He unconsciously took her hand and walked upstairs again, hand in hand.

Once upstairs, he realized that he was holding her hand and immediately let go before the others noticed. He sighed in relief as it seems that the others were too interested in trying to let Haruka tell them something to notice them.

"I'm not saying a word. I made a promise and I'm not breaking it." Haruka concluded, ending the conversation. She winked at Nessa who grinned.

"Nessa. What's wrong? Did you need someone to change your diaper?" Izzy said with a smirk. Mamoru frowned. He had never seen the two interact before.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Izzy." Nessa replied. She didn't really want to deal with her right now. And that comment didn't even make sense. Did she miss something important up here?

"Hinata-kun, I saw your transformation along with Izzy's. There's no need to hide it now. They know as well." Nessa said with an apologetic look. Hinata sighed and took the anklet from his pocket.

"What's this about, nerd?" Izzy said with a frown. Nessa sat down next to Usagi and Hotaru.

"So. During your recent battle with Alpha, in which you decided to not call the sailor senshi to help with, you saw that Mistress for some reason, didn't want you to get hurt." Nessa started. She made sure Ami was taking notes of this in her computer before continuing.

"I have a theory. I think you are one of the princesses." She said. Izzy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Me. A _princess_." Izzy restated. Nessa nodded.

"While it is clear that it's not Angel, because if it is, they would've made a move on her already, I think that you would be Princess Galaxy." Nessa said.

"I think I understand your point, the inner and outer senshi are not one of the princesses because they already are princesses but they were never meant to overpower each other. The Star Lights also can't because they are a group of three. Kakyuu-sama can't be either because she is already a princess: Princess Kakyuu of Kinmokusei." Hinata said. Nessa nodded. Izzy shook her head.

"No. I can't be. I _won't_ be." Izzy replied. Nessa bit her lips, her arm reached out for her but soon recoiled as she realized what she was doing.

"Izzy. Let _go_." Hinata tried to talk to her. But Izzy glared at him and shook her head. She will not allow the memories to come again. No.

Nessa watched carefully, then she stopped. It was like something clicked in her head. She heard someone saying something before she was dragged into another memory.

 _The 15 years old Nessa could see Isa in Tokyo. The then Isabella cried for hours. She had wanted to tell Nessa that she was leaving, but she couldn't. For the last 5 years, she had always been the cool, pretty, and calm Isa. She could not tell Nessa and not burst out crying. Her parents had taught her and made her repeat this sentence ever since she could talk._

 _"A Rosewood woman never cries."_

 _Nessa felt her knees gave out and could feel tears slipping down her face. She didn't know what to do. All those years, she had refused to reply any email or message sent by Isa, because she had thought that Isa thinks that she wasn't good enough for her. She had always called her Isa, but four years after, when she returned, she told everyone to call her Izzy and would either flinch or ignore anyone who calls her Isa._

 _But now, she understood part of it. It was just too painful for Isa for anyone to call her Isa because it will remind her of Vanessa and how she left, without a choice, without saying goodbye._

When Nessa got pulled back into the real world, Usagi was shaking her.

"Wha- what?" Nessa mumbled. Usagi sighed in relief and let go of her shoulder.

"We're good. Is Izzy-chan ok?" Usagi asked. No reply came. Rei and Ami helped Nessa stand up. It was only then did she realize that she had been kneeling, like in the memory.

"She's still in her memory." Mamoru replied. Nessa looked over to Izzy. She was crying. Wait, _crying?_

"But she never cries!" Roni exclaimed and ran over to her.

(In Izzy's mind)

All at once, she saw how Vanessa broke down after her goodbye text. And saw the reason why she didn't reply any of the messages, texts, or emails Izzy had sent. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and frowned, wiped her face and tried to focus.

They were both mad and afraid. Afraid for many things. So Nessa never tried to reply or even look at those emails while Izzy kept on trying. But was this her fault? Or Nessa's?

Izzy snapped back into reality when she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Hinata.

"Izzy, you're crying." He said to her. Izzy's eyes widened before she wiped her tears away and stood up on her own. Izzy stared at Nessa for a minute before turning away. She felt guilty. Extremely, but she won't let it show. She won't change her feelings of this girl just because she had an excuse.

"It's nothing. So who's the other princess?" She said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"That I don't know yet. I could be anyone really. You two would have to talk to Meteor, Nebula, and Asteroid for us." Nessa replied with a frown.

"So what is the deal with the Mistress? And Alpha? I heard her call herself 'MARS' once." Hinata asked. Rei frowned. Why _would_ Alpha call herself Mars?

"That would, again, need to be asked. Maybe Sailor Angel will know. Wasn't she here? I heard someone else here before the Sailor Senshi left Usagi's house. Speaking of which, you guys missed it all!" Nessa replied. Usagi kept her face neutral but Nessa saw the slight panic of her eyes.

"How do you know that it's her? You weren't even in the same room!" Michiru asked skeptically. Nessa bit her lips. Should she tell them?

"You've probably met her before, right? She is your leader after all..." Haruka said. Nessa sighed in relief. She is not ready. Not yet. She won't tell them yet.

"Yeah. I've seen her a few times before." Nessa said, standing up. The air suddenly felt, off...

"What's wrong?" Holden asked with a frown. What is this feeling Nessa's getting?

"What's that scent?" Izzy said, sniffing the air with a confused face. Usagi scrunched her nose.

"I smell it too. Ugh, what is that?" Usagi said with a frown. She looked around. Everything seems normal. What is this scent? She could recognize it from anywhere...

 _A tiny Nessa put her hands in a weird position and her face scrunched up in concentration. A excited Isa sat across from her, practically bouncing. Between them, a lit candle, its flame lighting up the dark room._

 _"Burning Mandala!" Nessa shouted and pointed her finger gun at the candle. The moving of her fingers moved the flame but it didn't weaver. The open window blew a page of paper over the flame, and it started to crackle._

 _The two girls yelled as the paper was lit on fire. Nessa's mom came in and poured a cup of water on it before the fire spread. The fire hissed as it died and left a sour, smoky smell._

That's it! The scent of after you blow out a candle, or fire. Wait, fire? Nessa looked at Usagi with alarmed look.

"Would you look at the time. I need to shower before sleeping." Nessa said, pointing to the stairs.

"At nearly 2 in the morning?" Ami asked with a raised eyebrow. Nessa giggled nervously before going downstairs.

Seconds later, Alpha appeared from a portal with a handful of lit matches. Her smile was horrifying.

"Today shall be your last day, Sailor Senshi, and whoever you two are." Alpha said, then pointing at Holden and Roni.

"Hold it right there!" Meteor yelled just before Alpha was about to throw the matches on the wooden floor.

"Ah, Sailor Meteor. I've been expecting you." Alpha said. She blew out the candle and with the wave of a hand, Asteroid appeared in her arms.

"What did you do to him?" Meteor said, trying to keep her voice steady. She was very confused. Holden is right there! But he's Asteroid. Then who's the boy in Alpha's arms? Fake? Hologram?

"Oh nothing. Just a bit of a sleeping pill. It was obvious after a few battles that you and Asteroid were lovers. I knew I should've capture him." Alpha replied, completely unaware of the whole truth. Meteor and Holden blushed.

"Give him to me." Meteor said calmly. Alpha smirked.

"Now, why would I do that?" Came the reply.

"Because I know who the princesses are." Meteor lied.

"Ha! So do I! So what?" Alpha said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's Sailor Constellation and-

"Star's Meteor Garden!" Meteor yelled. Alpha jumped from where she is, leaving the supposedly Asteroid to get hit by the attack. It went through him. He flickered like a hologram.

"Hologram! I knew it!" Meteor shouted. She cursed underneath her breath as Usagi's bed was hit by the attack and was left with a torched hole.

"Alpha. Not here. These people are innocent!" Meteor tried to argue. Although she herself knew their identities and they were far from innocent.

"That's funny. The Sailor Senshi are innocent? They are practically the inspiration of our team!" Alpha shouted, she laughed maniacally.

"Ok. Good point." Meteor muttered. She leaped forward and punched Alpha's jaw. Alpha yelped and glared at her.

"Hey! My face!" Alpha said with a glare. Meteor smirked. She side-kicked Alpha, this time, Alpha had time to react and blocked her leg.

Meteor dodged as Alpha punched and kicked. Alpha dodged as Meteor punched and kicks. Alpha started shooting different spells that somehow cuts the skin like a knife. This went on for a few minutes before Meteor finally striked a blow in Alpha's stomach.

"Ugh. You will pay for this, Meteor." Alpha said before leaving through another portal. Meteor sighed in relief.

"Is everyone ok?" Meteor asked. Everyone mumbled something in agreement.

"I have to go, bye!" Meteor said, hand on her mask as she jumped out the window. She jumped into the bathroom through the window and turned the water back on. She winced as the water hits her skin. She had bruises and cuts from the battle with Alpha just minutes ago. Although how she got them will always remain a mystery to her. Was she really this clumsy?

"Nessa-chan, are you still in there?" The voice sounded familiar. Nessa sneezed.

"Luna?" Nessa asked. Usagi giggled.

"It's Usagi-chan and Luna. Are you ok?" Usagi replied, her voice sounds oddly panicked.

"Yep! Thank you!" Nessa said. She turned the water off and quickly put on long sleeve clothes to hide her wounds. She stepped out and said goodnight to Usagi before she headed toward her room.

Roni was already sleeping on the bed in her spot when Nessa came. It was almost 3 o'clock now. She has about three more hours to sleep before getting up and getting ready. They needed to get there early to drop Roni off and make sure everything goes smooth.


	9. A Dance With Death

**Chapter 9**

"If it is ok with you, Sensei, can Roni-chan sit in the seat ChibiUsa-chan sat in?" Roni said with a small smile. The seat was right next to Hotaru's. It would be a lot easier if they needed to protect either of the girls. The sensei nodded.

"Go on right ahead, Roni-chan. I'll see you later, Nessa-chan, Holden-kun!" The sensei said, waving her hand enthusiastically. Nessa and Holden waved back before heading to their classes. They were 15 years olds, but since no one really questioned their identities, they made it into the class where Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto were even though they were one or two years older than them. Haruka and Michiru doesn't even go to this school for some reason.

Or school in general.

Mamoru was out of the question. Setsuna worked as a nurse here. So everyone would be easier to find if they were already in clutters of groups themselves.

Nessa and Holden made it into class quiet early. The teacher, who Nessa recognized as Haruna-sensei, looked surprise when the two walked through the door.

"Ohayo! Ano..." Haruna-sensei started saying. Nessa beamed her smile at her.

"Rose Vanessa, call me Nessa! " Nessa said, extending her hand out for a handshake. Haruna-sensei shook it.

"Brooke Holden." Holden said. Haruna-sensei and Holden shook hands before Ami opened the door behind them with her feet, her nose buried in a new book.

"Ohayo, Mizuno-san." Nessa said, waving at Ami. Ami stopped and turned around.

"Oh! I didn't expect anyone to be here earlier than me! Ohayo, Nessa-chan, Holden-kun." Ami said. Holden just waved at her. She walked to her seat then continued to read her book.

O-o

The day went by fast. Nothing big happened, except for the period before school was dismissed, English.

 _"Rose Vanessa-san, Rose Veronica-san, please report to the principal's office."_ The principal said on the announcements. Nessa eyed Usagi out of the corner of her eye, concerned. She glanced at Holden and he nodded, as if saying, _I've got this, go!_

So Nessa dismissed herself from the classroom and met up with Roni on the way there. Once she got there, she saw Tenshi. The principal gave them privacy, shutting the door behind her.

"Sailor Meteor, Sailor Nebula, the world you have came from is slowly turning chaotic. Your parents will notice your disappearance soon. You need to finish your mission in this universe. I shall call the senshi down to discuss more with them regarding Mistress. She's near. Be careful." Tenshi said. Nessa and Roni nodded before heading back toward the classroom.

" _Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Tomoe Hotaru, and Meioh Setsuna please report to the principal's room."_ They heard the annoucements again. The glass window besides Nessa suddenly exploded. Nessa grabbed Roni and protected her as much as possible from the flying glass.

Nessa shrieked as a tree branch seemingly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her out of the building, on to the giant field where gym class was usually held. Roni didn't even scream, but her face said it all. The horrified expression as Roni looked out the window. It made Nessa want to just throw a random joke to wipe that expression off her face and make her smile.

"Nessa!" She heard Usagi yell. Holden emerges from one of the classrooms' windows as well, petrified.

"Minna, find a place to transform!" Nessa could see Rei try to said it loud enough for the girls to hear, but not loud enough for the other classmates to hear. They all nodded.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" Nessa heard two voices yell and sighed in relief as the branch starts to relax its grip on her.

"Uranus, Neptune!" Nessa yelled, struggling, and wiggling against the tree branch.

"Black Dream Hole!" Nebula yelled. The tree branch was completely cut off from the tree creature itself. Nessa yelled again as the tree branch and herself falls threw the air. That tree thing held her _really_ high.

"Got cha." Asteroid muttered with a small smile as he grabbed Nessa before the branch hits the ground and snapped in half. Nessa sighed in relief. If Asteroid didn't grab her in time, that snap would've also come from her spine, or enemy had been surprisingly upfront this time.

It wasn't possible, was it?

Ever since her theory of Izzy being the princess had been proven sense, she had been getting a feeling at the bottom of her stomach. It gave her this feeling, that _she_ was the other princess. But if she was, that means that they tried to attack her upfront because they want to... kidnap?!

Her thoughts didn't make sense right now. And she push them away, staring at Moon, who's now facing the tree creature.

"Starlight Honey-moon Therapy Kiss!" She shouted. But the creature seemed unaffected and didn't even flinch as the attack flew straight through him and destroyed a regular tree. Moon gasped.

Asteroid gave Nessa a look. She immediately understood.

She ran off toward the gate of the school, when Nebula seemed to understand her goal and distracted the giant tree creature with her attack. Nessa ducked behind an alley and transformed. She flew in the air almost right above the tree creature.

"Star Meteor Garden!" She shouted. The tree creature only had mere seconds before it was crushed under the attack and turned into dusts. She landed in the spot the creature used to be.

"Is anyone hurt?" She shouted. No one said anything, too lost in thought of what just happened. Just as Meteor was about to tell the other two to leave, a portal opened and something shot out of it. Meteor managed to dive out of the way. The black streak of _something_ headed toward Constellation now.

"Everyone, duck!" Moon yelled. They all hid behind something. Although that didn't seem to stop whoever sent that attack at them.

"Princess, stop hiding!" The voice said in. a singy voice. Meteor took a peek at the person and knew at once, that she was Mistress. The white dress the Mistress wore made her look angelic. But her aura said the oppisite. She took a deep breath. She could do this. Right?

She silently summoned her 'Star meteor garden' and let the ball of yellow stars stay at the tip of her fingers for a few minutes. She glanced at the rest of the senshi, making sure they were still there. Another glance at the Mistress proved that she was still standing in the middle of the school fields. They have a lot to clean up after this...

She turned around as quick as she can and let the attack shoot in the direction of the Mistress. Unfortunately, the Mistress felt the movement and jumped in the air and the attack shot the tree behind the Mistress. Mistress landed right in front of Meteor and one of Mistress's hands flew up to Meteor's neck. Meteor gasped as Meteor started putting pressure on her neck, slowly making it hard to breathe. Mistress's voice rang clear as students, hidden in the classrooms, behind the windows, stare in surprise.

"Make one move, the girl and the school will blow up in seconds." Mistress muttered. A ball of fire formed in her hands, as if she was trying to proof herself of her words.

Gasps fell silent as Meteor and Mistress stare at each other for a few seconds. Mistress leaned in closer to Meteor as Meteor tried to stay awake. The lack of air was getting to her now. It feels like her lungs are on fire and she can barely make out the outlines of Mistress infront of her.

"Listen carefully, _princess_. You come with me and I will leave them alone. If you don't, I'll kill him right now," Mistress pointed at Asteroid. "I'll kill him right in front of everyone and make it a painful death."

Meteor was very aware of how the words died on her tongue. The dizziness from the lack of air was something new to her. Of course, no one expects anyone to get used to not having air, but Meteor stilled managed to squeeze out a few words.

"I'll- " Before she could finish, her own pain cut her off. She felt Mistress's grip loosen slightly, only to tighten more around her neck. Meteor's arms raised ever-so-slightly, to try and pry Mistress's hands off her neck, but before her hands could reach halfway, they drop to her sides.

Was this it? Of all the things that happened in Nessa's life, she did not expect herself to die in another universe that she didn't come from. She didn't expect to die so young either. She had thought she would die after getting married to her own Prince Charming, maybe have a kid or two, and even get a grandchild. Then, on a family reunion all those years after, they would joke and laugh and she would talk to Roni about how much she missed grandma and grandpa from their dad's side, who died before Roni was born. Then they would talk about their grandparets from their mom's side.

 _Roni_

Roni. She can't give up yet. Meteor was suddenly too aware of how Nebula was clutching to Sailor Saturn. How she's trembling in fear. And how she has that glassy look she has before she was about to cry.

 _"Princess Celestial. You must not die here. I grant you to power to copy my spell once,"_ It was Angel's voice. Meteor forced herself to keep her eyes open. Angel then whispered something in her ear that she couldn't make out but felt something form in her sub-space pocket and she knew what Angel had meant. _"Now repeat after me..."_ Angel continued.

"Sourire..." Her voice was small, but it was enough. She could feel Angel's power flowing through her veins and the white energy ball slowly starting to form on the tips of her fingers.

"What was that?" Mistress asked with a malicious smile. Mistress chuckled bitterly, Meteor was speaking her language! She was from Paris after all. And the word she had just spoken of, _Smile_ , was not one Mistress would've chosen for her last words.

"De l'ange." It was no louder then a whisper. But the senshi all heard it. The white energy ball formed in Meteor's finger tips hit Mistress with ease and Mistress was sent flying a couple feets backwards. Meteor dropped to her knees, grateful that she could breath again as the senshi ran toward her.


	10. Rocky - Introduction

**Warning: This chapter has a few curse words. So please don't copy the characters' words.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Are you ok?" Asteroid asked nervously, kneeling down beside her. He tentively brushing over the spot Mistress had tried to choke Meteor on. He was no doctor, but even he could tell, a small bruise was forming on Meteor's neck. All Meteor could do was nod as she stare at Mistress, then her hands.

"How did you do that?" Nebula asked incredulously. Meteor could see the tears welling in Nebula's eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

"The tree returned to normal as well!" Jupiter said, confused, while pointing at the tree that Meteor had accidentally destroyed.

"UUUUGH!" Mistress shouted in frustration. She got up and stomped over to Meteor.

"Where did you get that power from, little brat?" She spat with anger. Meteor grimanced. The word 'brat' was upon one of many words used by Izzy to make fun of Nessa. It wasn't a pleasant reminder, let's just leave it at that.

"I don't know. Angel gave me the power to use her spell." Meteor muttered, the second part more to herself then the others. The Mistress frustratingly stomped away from the group and opened up her portal.

"I will be back, Celestial!" She shouted before disappearing. Meteor froze, staring straight in front of her, when the sentence triggered her into another memory.

 _Nessa struggled against him, although they were the same age, he was much stronger then her. He hugged her with one arm, tightly enough that Nessa felt like her bones were crushing. With the other hand, he leaned in and forcefully made sure her head wasn't turning by squeezing her jaw shut. All previous feelings Nessa had of this boy had vanished. Their lips were inches apart, tears flowing down Nessa's face when Izzy broke open the door of the school closet Nessa was tricked into. Izzy kicked the boy on the side of his stomach, hard enough that sent him flying back a feet or two. Izzy immediately wrapped her protective arms around Nessa._

 _"Shhhh... I'm here..." Izzy whispered into Nessa's ear. She hugged Nessa, not tight like him, but softly like a friend's suppose to do._

 _"Get the hell out of here." Izzy said, her voice filled with hatred. The boy, a 10 years old like them with blonde hair and blue eyes, huffed and started walking toward the two. Izzy moved around so she was in front of Nessa like a shield._

 _He didn't stop, so Izzy did the only thing she could, protect and defend. She punched and kicked until he turned toward the door._

 _"I will be back." He sputtered in anger. Izzy's arms flew Nessa and tighten around the shaken girl again, who's eyes were red and face wetted with tears._

 _"You would have to get through me first!" Izzy shouted to her classmate while Nessa whimpered in fear beside her._

 _"Who do you think you are? I'm her fricking boyfriend." He spit with anger. Izzy's face turned red with anger._

 _"We're ten years olds, there's no boyfriends or girlfriends! Just crushes, friends, and best friends!" Izzy shouted at him. He scuffed before leaving the school closet, leaving the two girls behind._

When Meteor returned to reality, her hands had flew up to her head and she was shouting something herself when she didn't even realize it. Tears found their ways on her face. After years and years of trying to forget, the memory still resurfaced easily from one sentence.

"Get away from me." She heard herself shout. Every senshi obeyed with confused faces. With a confused face herself, she wiped her tears away and for the first time, noticed the grimanced face of Sailor Constellation. _Looks like she remembered as well..._ Meteor thought with a frown.

"I'm sorry. Her words triggered an unpleasant memory." She explained, her arms crossed in a way that just spoke, I-am-very-uncomfortable-talking-about-this-so-someone-please-change-the-topic.

"Is this about that loser?" Constellation said, her voice emotionless. Meteor flinched, was she that easy to read? Asteroid and Nebula stared at her curisously.

"I haven't told them about it yet." Meteor replied. Moon couldn't help but feel left out of this conversation, in fact, almost everyone but the two did.

"Can someone please explain this to the rest of us?" Nebula asked, frowning.

"Not now." Meteor stated, a cold and scary look in her eye. She turned away from the group and was about to walk away but saw him. Oh my god, what were the chances...

"Hello, Celestial." He said, he was about a few feets away from them but in Meteor's opinion, he was _way_ to close. Meteor sighed, and turned back into the group. Her eyes quickly scaned over the group.

"Hey, weren't you from our fourth grade class?" Asteroid asked. And with that sentence, Meteor knew, that she had to explain it to them.

"How nice of you to remember me. But I'm afraid I am not who I was. I was your classmate, Ricky Diamond. But now, I am Timber, the leader of the Bone-breakers. If you haven't destroyed my poor trees earlier, they would've broken your bones to pieces by now, Celestial." Timber replied. Meteor clenched her fists

"I am not Celestial! I'm not some princess!" She shouted frustratingly. The powers flew out of the tips of her fingers without her saying anything. Her usual spell, Star Meteor Garden, misses Timber by an inch.

"Hot tempered much?" Timber said with a smirk. Meteor groaned angrily.

"Can you be any more infuriating?" She said, her hand flew to her hair again. The rest of the senshi, except Constellation, watched in wonder as Meteor death-glared Timber.

"Meteor. Calm down. Your aura is so scary." Nebula said, crossing her arms, then un-crossing them. Meteor stopped and sighed.

"Comet, can you get rid of him already?" Constellation said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Comet was surprised but quickly regained himself.

"Yes, of course! Let's do a combined attack." Comet suggested. Constellation nodded. The two's eyes locked on Timber, who seems unfazed although he heard everything.

"Comet Spiraling Stars!" The two shouted at the same time. Although Timber jumped and the ducked the spell easily. He landed just behind Meteor and grabbed her from behind in her stomach. His scent was way too obvious. _Somone put on too much_ _women's_ _perfume today._ Meteor thought with a gag as the scent of berries and lavender fill her nose.

Meteor's instinct kicked in and she twisted in a way so she was grabbing one of his hands and flipped him on the ground before her.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Meteor." Mars said jokingly. Meteor snorted before running over to Moon. Something formed in her hand.

"Angel told me to give this to you." She said shortly. Moon's fingers curl around the shiny heart. It immediately flew toward the top of her eternal wand. Meteor smiled mysteriously.

"Just in case." Meteor said with a wink. Moon felt like Meteor was leaving a part of her sentence out for her sake, or perhaps to Meteor's own sake.

"Timber, this is unforgivable. The past is the past. But I won't let you go without a fight today." Meteor shouted with new found strength as Timber stood up again, rubbing his elbow.

"Funny. Don't you think your friends deserve the truth first?" He replied. Meteor scowled. Nebula tugged her hand, reminding her of her goal. Meteor glanced at the inner senshi.

"Jupiter, Mercury. All yours." She said with a wink. Jupiter's eyes sparkle with mischieve.

"Jupiter-"

"Mercury-"

"Oak evloution!"

"Aqua mirage!"

The two attacks combined and hit Timber with ease. He screamed in agony as the attack hits and was teleported away last second before the attack was finished.

"Who was Ricky?" Venus asked. The sound of the name gave her chills. She felt uneasy just with his presence.

"My crush from fourth grade." That was all Meteor said before she turned away from the group and flew, more like fled, toward the general direction of the shopping district, Asteroid, Nebula, Comet, and Constellation right behind her.


	11. Mistress - explanation

**Chapter 11**

"Nessa. Nessa, wait!" Holden shouted, his hand stretched out, trying to reach her. Suddenly, Nessa's mother's words rang clear in her mind.

Anyone, any _human_ , can betray one another.

Her mother had told her that the month before her parents' divorce. There was an unusual shade of sadness in her eyes along with something Nessa did not understand then. She now understood her fully. With everything that she experienced, with Ricky, no, _Timber_ , and Izzy, she wouldn't be surprised if a betrayal from her own father was the reason of their divorce. Although same goes for her mother, but she always had the hint of sadness in her eyes, along with something Nessa still couldn't quite name.

She ducked into the crowd and blended in with the rest. Unfortunately for her, her pink hair streaks stood out and was painfully obvious comparing to the rest of the people around her. It didn't take the group a long time before they catched up with her.

They had all headed back to Usagi's house, thinking it would be the most private place they could talk, but they were wrong. When they returned, all the girls, the Three Lights, plus Mamoru, and the two cats were there. Nessa led the group upstairs, trying to give them space and privacy, before she let them ask more questions about Timber and many skeletons in her closet.

"Was he really just a crush?"

"Who really, is Sailor Angel?"

"Who do you think you are? We can't have you run off in the middle of a battle!"

"What did you hide from us?"

All the questions burst at Nessa. She couldn't help but feel nonstagic. Back home, with her dad, he would never ask questions. Because he had believed in his daughter. That she wouldn't hide something so big from him. She chuckled bitterly at the thought. How innocent her dad is, it makes her sick just thinking about how many things she had hid from him.

Her chuckle fell on deaf ears, although an idea popped in her head. She doesn't have to _tell_ them. She could _show_ them. But that would require the Great Fire at the shrine...

Nessa sighed. What was she suppose to do now? She raised a hand, silencing the group. She could feel their eyes piercing through her as she stood up, the group following her. She decended the stairs and felt the group of girls shuffle around downstairs, away from the door. She can't help the bitter feeling that had appeared as she realized they were trying to eavesdrop on them. Her mother's words keep on coming back to her.

Anyone, any human, can betray one another.

"If information was what you needed, or rather, wanted, all you had to do was ask." Izzy said rather bitterly as she opened the door, she heard their shuffles as well.

No one dared reply, for their skin burned with embarrassment. For a second, Nessa though she saw Usagi open her mouth to say something, but shakes her head at herself.

"We are terribly sorry." It was all Usagi muttered. Nessa knew that it was the truth, but she can't help but feel betrayed herself that they had to eavesdrop on them.

"ChibiUsa-chan." Roni suddenly said. Every head snap to hers, even Nessa. Nessa could practically see the whole group tense up.

"Mistress is stopping her from coming back. She lost her time key." Roni continued. Setsuna gritted her teeth, trying to keep calm, but deep down, she knew that it was the truth. ChibiUsa haven't tried to cross the time gate in the last month or so.

"So Mistress can go back in time now. She can see my past." Nessa said. Something about her tone made Setsuna wonder why she was so worried.

"She can figure out who we really are." Usagi stated with a frown, forgetting that Nessa, Roni, Holden, Izzy, and Hinata were still there.

"She can kill us when we're defenseless." Izzy added. Hinata and Izzy exchanged a worried look.

"Go. I'll take over here. Take Angel and Pluto with you." Nessa said to Hinata and Izzy, suddenly forgotten the other 12 girls in the room.

"So you _are_ Sailor Meteor." Taiki said, his voice accusing. Nessa looked shocked for a moment, but quickly regained herself. She cleared her throat.

"It was nor my intention or my goal to reveal myself so early on to you all. But I'm afraid Mistress has the upper hands and we are running out of time." Nessa said, her voice turned cold without emotions. Somehow, she seems like a different person now, the way she talks is just... off.

"She knows every one of the skeletons in my closet and you know why? She isn't called 'The Mistress' for no reason. She _is_ one. I knew I recoginzed her from somewhere the minute I saw her. I just didn't know where. You did as well, didn't you, Rosewood?" Nessa explained, her eyes turned dark. She addressed Izzy in such a weird way that Izzy even flinched.

"I didn't read those emails, Mamoru-san. But I don't have to read them to know that she was the reason Izzy's parents almost divorced, not the fact that Izzy wasn't a Rosewood by blood," Nessa said, crossing her arms. Izzy trembled in fear. She knew her parents weren't on the greatest terms, but she didn't know her father had cheated on her mother.

"How do you know these things? You two hate each other," Asteroid said, there was an unusal hint of fear in his eyes that Nessa haven't seen since she told him everything, well, almost everything, about her past.

"Anyone, any human, can betray one another," Nessa and Roni said at the same time. It was creepy and made skins crawl. But the way the two sisters just stared at the floor, made Usagi's heart break. Those two girls were younger then her. But she can tell, by the hint of tireness in Nessa's eyes that she tried to hide from everyone, that the two girls had been through a lot. Maybe not comparing to her and what she dealt with, but still a lot comparing to Holden and Hinata.

"My parents divorced just a few months, after Roni's birth. My mother always told me that. I didn't understand her then. But I did now," Nessa said. She tried so hard to hide the truth from Roni, just for her sake, but it seems like she wasn't surprised at all when Nessa hinted the fact that their parents cheated on each other.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Nessa," Usagi said. She hugged the other girl, noting to self of the scent of berries from the 15 years old girl before letting go and hug Roni.

"Is there any way to project or show one's life?" Nessa asked curiously. Usagi furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

"Not that I am aware of, why?" Usagi replied. Nessa shook her head, as if saying, 'nevermind'. There is no way she can explain everything that happened in her life without showing it. She doesn't want to explain it personally. It will just make her experience every memory again.

"We'll leave in an hour." Hinata's usual warm voice was cold. It seemed more like an order then a comment. Izzy nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes. Setsuna nodded. It was her duty afterall.

"But-" Usagi tried to protest, but Setsuna cut her off.

"It is my duty. I'll make sure Small Lady is safe, princess." Setsuna said in her usual calm voice. Nessa didn't miss the flinch on Usagi's face as Setsuna hugged Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka goodbye, linguring on Michiru and Haruka, whispering something in their ears.


	12. Then, there was silence

**Warning: Thi** **ngs are going downhill from here.**

 **Chapter 12**

They did not make it to the time gate.

In fact, in the middle of them trying to get to the time gate, someone interrupted their journey, and instead, dragged them to this castle.

It was quite a sight. The castle had black and dark grey decorations. It made the castle itself seem more dark then it was, really. Angel appeared five minutes before they came and introduced herself as Tenshi Sakura. Pluto did not miss the mask Constellation slipped on to hide her emotions when Angel appeared, nor did she miss the look of pain that flashed in Nessa's eyes.

Somewhere, in the dark castle, a crackling laughter broke the silence. Then, everything changed. It turned chaotic. The group of five got split up and lost each other.

Pluto tried. She had tried staying close to at least one of people in the group, but the agony caused by whatever the Mistress shot them with made her lose sight of where everyone else is.

r-r

Meteor felt fine a second ago. They were all discussing a plan to find the rest of the Mistress's team in Moon's living room, transformed, when suddenly, Meteor felt it.

It was as if someone was trying to rip her soul out of her. As if someone was bashing her entire body against a rock repeatingly, and if someone is stabbing her repeatingly, _at the same time_. She fell on one knee while clutching her chest. Hot tears wet her cheek as she sqeezed her eyes shut.

She could faintly hear others calling out to her, but all she was focused on was the image in her head. It was blurry, but becoming clearer and clearer as her pain increases.

It was a blob of blue. Wait, what? No, a figure dressed in blue. Then, another blob of color appeared. It stretched its arms out and choked the blob of blue?!

She sighed of relief as the pain stopped. But the image faded from her mind. She tried to get it to become more clear, but it completely disappeared from her mind. She breathed in and out, slowly at first, but becoming more normal by the minute. She wiped her tears away and looked around.

When did she fall? She wondered to herself as she stood up, Nebula helped her along the way. They made a space on the sofa and let her sit down.

"Nessa. Nessa, can you hear me?" A soft voice asked, probably Mercury. Meteor's vision was still blurry when she felt someone grab her wrist. She gasped but didn't pull away. She knew this hand.

"Nessa..." Asteroid groaned as he mumbled, holding Meteor's right hand tightly. His other hand was at his temple, trying to get rid of a headache. Everyone stared between the two of them in wonder.

"What in the name of love happened?" Venus muttered. Meteor shook her head slightly and looked toward the window.

"I don't know. There was this image, my mind was trying to make me see. But it became more painful as the image became clearer amd clearer. I never saw the whole thing. A blob of black choking a figure of blue, I think," Meteor said, not meeting anyone's eyes. She suddenly felt terrified, scared, panicked as Asteroid let go of her hand.

"Something happened to him," Asteroid said suddenly. It didn't make sense to them as to why both of them felt something when neither of them had a soulmate in the group though.

Meteor gasped. If something happened to him, something must've happened to the whole group!

"Comet, you mean?" Jupiter asked gently. Asteroid nodded. Meteor stood up and rubbed her arms with her hands.

"We need to go to them, right now. We can't lose Pluto, or Angel, or Comet, o-or.. o-or..." Meteor said, running a hand through her hair.

"Or Constellation," Nebula finished. She sighed. Things really need to change.

"Can you locate them?" Asteroid asked, his eyes showed fear. Moon simply shook her head.

"If it was _me_ who went, then maybe. But I don't think we can locate them. We could try Sailor Teleport, but we haven't done that in some time. And we haven't done it with the Star Lights and you three before," Moon answered, she bit her lips.

"But it _is_ worth trying..." Mars added with somewhat of a shrug. Meteor nodded.

"You three had been oddly quiet. What do you think?" Uranus asked, slightly glancing at the Star Lights. Healer raised his eyebrow but ignored Uranus's out-of-character-ness.

"I think we should go and rescue them." Fighter stated. Uranus snorted in response.

"There it is." Both Maker and Meteor said at the same time. The group then stood in a circle, linking arms. One by one, they closed their eyes and colors start to fill the room.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Meteor grabbed on to Saturn and Asteroid's hands harder as the process forcefully tried to pry everyone's hands apart.

A blindingly shiny white light blinded Meteor's vision. She shut her eyes tight. Then, everything stopped. Her ears started ringing.

Then, there was silence.


	13. A Taste of Darkness

**Chapter 13**

Silence.

That's all it was for a while, a blissful silence.

Meteor woke up on her old bed. The one day owned when she was five. She rubbed her eyes, but when she pulled her hands away, her hands had became small. Her nails were painted sky blue with gold details. It was the symbol of Sailor Uranus. But that's impossible!

"Nessa, what are you wearing?" a soft voice asked. Meteor looked over, it was her mom. Her real mom, before their divorce. Her mom, Maybel, had a big round stomach. Meteor poundered her brain for this memory. When did this happen?

Her dad, James, walked in, a big smile on his face. Her mom suddenly cried out in pain. James' smile faltered.

"Nessa, sweetie, can you go over to Nanny's house real quick? Daddy has to get mommy to the hospital." James told her. Meteor nodded, although she was confused. Nanny, as in their neighbor from when she was 5?

Meteor quickly ran outside and rang on. Nanny's doorbell. No one answered. A woman with silver hair walked up to her.

"Hey, little one. Are you looking for Nanny? She mentioned you to me before." The woman told Meteor. Meteor nodded, unsure what else to do.

"Is your daddy taking Miss Maybel to the hospital?" The woman asked. Meteor nodded, a sick feeling spread in her stomach.

The woman was Mistress.

()

Asteroid grunted as his spell dissolved the fake Nessa into white dust. Immediately, the place he was in dissolved as well. He looked around.

"Meteor! Nebula! Moon! Where are you guys?" he shouted nervously. He started running down the hallway, only to dump into someone else at the end of the hallway.

"Asteroid! There you are. Do you know where the others are?" it was Nebula.

"Over here!" Angel shouted, waving her hand in the air. She looked somewhat unharmed. But there was a figure lying down on the floor. There was puddle of blood.

Asteroid and Nebula ran toward Angel. When they got close enough, they recognized the figure. Black hair, orange streaks.

"Comet! What happened?" Asteroid asked. Angel shook her head.

"I found him like this. We need Meteor, fast. Where is she?" Angel replied with a frown. Nebula bit her lips.

"Everyone got separated. Pluto? Constellation?" Nebula replied. Before Angel can shake her head, footsteps were heard. They all nodded at the same time, agreeing to a silent plan. They all, as quiet as possible, got on the ground and lied down.

The footsteps got louder and louder. Asteroid's heart pounded as the footsteps seem to stop.

"Oh no!" Someone exclaimed. Wait... Asteroid recognize the voice...

"What happened to them?" Another familiar voice. Asteroid carefully opened one of his eyes and sighed of relief.

"It's just the senshi..." Asteroid said, getting up. A few yelped in surprise. Nebula and Angel got up as well.

"Are you guys ok?" Moon asked, walking up to Angel. Angel nodded, but she wasn't looking at Moon. She was looking at that giant wooden door down the right of the hallway they are in.

"Nightmares. That's what Mistress used against us." Asteroid stated. Nebula smiled reassuringly to Saturn, who turned around to face Pluto when Pluto softly ruffled Saturn's hair.

"We need to find Meteor and Constellation." Angel said, glancing at Comet's unconscious body.

"No need." Venus said with a sigh, holding up a ominous white envelope.

()

Mistress laughed triumphantly. The two girls kneeling on the floor, facing the door. Their eyes sparkled with hate, malicious, and evil. They are both in scarlet princess gowns, staring ahead of them like lifeless dolls.The door bursted open.

"Mistress! What have you-" All words died on Moon's lips as her eyes land on the two girls in front of them.

"Nothing. I just gave them some new clothes. That's all." Mistress replied, crackling with laughter.

"Nessa!" Nebula exclaimed, and ran toward Meteor, dressed in a full-on formal scarlet outfit for Princess Celestial. Meteor didn't respond. She only looked up to Nebula, her eyes lifeless.

"Who are they, mi'lady?" Constellation, now Princess Galaxy turned toward Mistress and asked. Her voice was cold and monotone.

"My dears, don't be afraid. You've been trained your whole life to fight. Now, get it together and defend yourselves." Mistress replied, a evil grin spreading from ear to ear. Celestial pushed Nebula off of her and stood up, following by Galaxy. Their movements were slow, as if every move pained them immensely. _Perhaps it did,_ Moon thought sadly, _what can we do?_

"Celestial Shooting Star." The spell hit right in front of Moon's boots. Moon yelped in reply.

"Snap out of it!" Asteroid shouted, something flashed in his eyes that Moon couldn't decipher. Celestial flinched, but nothing seemed to change. At least that's what Moon thought at first.

Then, Moon saw it. Celestial's eyes flashed for a second, it became its regular shade for just a second, then became lifeless again.

"Meteor, we need you! Meteor can you hear me? Comet is _dying_. We need you!" Saying it makes it so much more real. Moon wished it wasn't. Soon enough, their movements began to quicken. Galaxy seem to react to Comet's name.

"He is already dead. There is no need to call us by our senshi names. We are only senshi in training after all, aren't we, dear Celestial?" Galaxy said, venom dripping in her voice. Each word carefully woven in Mistress's spinning web of lies.

"No he's not! We can save him. You- we can still save your beloved!" Venus yelled, trying to dodge more attacks coming from Galaxy and Celestial while Mistress examines her nails, bored.

Although it felt weird calling Comet Galaxy's 'beloved', since Izzy never showed any type of romantic emotions toward Hinata.

As Venus got stronger and stronger, she could see different types of bonds. The soulmate ones are usually easier to see. It became more obvious as the days dragged on. At the beginning, after the fight with Galaxia, it was only a thin translucent line, but now she could it clearly. Galaxy's soulmate bond is weakening, so is Celestial's.

What happens when a bond breaks? Venus doesn't know, but nothing good obviously. She grabbed Asteroid's hand to pull him back, avoiding a critical hit.

()

(Ten minutes ago)

"I'm speechless..." The supposive Mistress said into the phone, eyeing the little Nessa out of the corner of her eye. Nessa paitently sat on the sofa, clutching on to a paper folded rose that Isa had gave her last week, or according to her memory anyways, nothing makes sense anymore.

"Nessa." Mistress said, waving the little girl over. Her eyes were impossibly soft as Meteor walked over to her.

"Nessa, your mother and your unborn sister..." she paused, searching for a softer way to deliever the blow, but didn't. "They died."

"Wha-" Nessa stumbled over her own two feets as she accidentally dropped the paper rose in her hand. Then, everything changed, the Mistress turned back into the one Nessa saw just hours ago, before she got trapped in this mysterous dream-like place.

"Stay in this nightmare, then I can make sure what you just saw will never happen. Stay in this nightmare as I replay the scene of how your lover died at the hands of _my_ soldiers and _my_ intrusions years before the lunar princess were born." Mistress told her. Nessa became Meteor again. Being the right size helps a lot but she felt dizzy. Her lover? Lunar princess? Nightmare? What was going on?

The scene before her changes, so does her clothing. Her senshi uniform changed into a heavy gown in white, fading into a baby pink. A heavy necklace forms out of no where, she also felt her senshi fuku boots extend into heels. Before she can understand what was happening, she shouted something. A cold and sick feeling spread over her as she realize what was happening.

"Asteroid! Where are you?" Celestial took off, running in random directions all while grabbing the skirt of her dress. She ripped the skirt off easily, as if this was all planned. She threw the skirt off to the side, disgarded, and sighed in relief as a much shorter version of her old dress spinned out from the waist belt of her dress. The pink from her old dress was gone, replaced by a entirely white skirt.

"Celestial!" A voice shouted. The sound of swords clinging together, and arrows flying through the air is sickeningly loud. Celestial ran toward the direction where the voice came from.

Above her, the sky roars in anger. Storm clouds that had gathered just minutes ago darkens. Thunder flashes, the rain poured down upon Asteroid and Celestial's kingdom. Celestial tried to call out to her allies. But none replied. Celestial felt bile rise to her throat. _Galaxy... please, Princess Galaxy, can you hear me?_

No answer.

 _Prince Comet? Queen Angel? Queen Selene? King Tiberias?_

No answers.

Celestial felt the need to throw up. How cruel does _she_ have to be? Comet and Constellation must've tried to defend themselves but failed to get backup in time. Or else, the calling should've gotten an answer.

 _Celestial_

The voice was weak, but in Celestial's mind, she heard clearly. _Angel! Where are you, your majesty?_ Celestial's mind raced with possibilities.

 _Find him, we don't have much time left._

 _No!_ Celestial answered. She knew what Angel meant.

 _Queen Selene is out of reach, she has to take care of some business with her daughter, Princess Serenity the First._

Tears sparkle in her eyes. With a slow nod, Celestial realized that there's no going back now. They've lost. And now they shall pay the price.

With a shudder, Celestial located Asteroid and clutched on to his barely warm body. His blood stained her white dress, but she did not mind. As she cried and cried, she didn't notice the person that stood in front of her until they spoke.

"Like the gift I left you?" The voice was cold. Celestial looked up.

" _You_. It was you all along. You took everyone away from me," Celestial said, unable to stop herself, "Prince Comet, Princess Constellation, Queen Angel, my own sister, and my beloved. What could you possibly want more of from me? I'm good as dead."

Mistress sneered at Celestial's words. "Given up already, _princess_?"

"Never. I will never give up." Celestial said, copying her sister's, Princess Nova, words before she died.

The blow came quickly, faster then Celestial could've ever imagined. She first felt emptiness, then agonizing pain. Everything blacked out. When she awoken, she was in the place she was in before, with the longer pink gown. She groaned inwardly.

"You are forever trapped in this nightmare, while I control your body in real life." Mistress's haunting voice said, seemingly in Celestial's mind.

"Did you kill King Tiberias of my neighboring kingdom as well, Mistress?" Celestial asked, her tone lifeless. The silence gave enough answer. Celestial felt bile rise to her throat.

"He loved you. He was the only one who loved you and yet you chose to go after two already chosen men. They had a happy life before you destroyed their lives. I guess your name had to come from somewhere, huh?" Celestial said, voice filled with hatred.

()

"Wake up!" Pluto shouted, frustrated. She was getting tired of dodging attacks. The senshi didn't want to attack the two, and according to Mistress, even if they kill her, they would still be trapped in their nightmare. Pluto sighed.

"Dead Scream!" She said, a hint of regret in her voice. Everyone was stunned in silence, as Celestial was hit and stumbled back a few feets.

"How dare you harm a princess, you bit-"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn cut Galaxy off before she could curse. The two princesses stood back up. Galaxy's dress was ripped apart near the bottom, same with Celestial.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

The attacks from the outer senshi came as fast as it left, leaving the two princesses speechless.

"Star Gentle-"

"Stop!" Nebula yelled, tears in her eyes. Everyone turned to her.

"Nessa, snap out of it. We won't die. It's just a trick! She's a liar!" Nebula pointed to Mistress, who watches her with interest, "Nessa, **STOP** "

The attack flew toward Neptune faster then anyone could imagine. Tree vines suddenly burst out of the floor, locking Neptune in place. Nebula ran in front of the trapped Neptunian guardian. Barely made it in time, Nebula caught the deadly attack that was meant for Neptune. Nebula's body collided with Neptune. The tree vines disappear suddenly, leaving a certain sakura scent.

Celestial and Galaxy watches as Nebula flutter her eyes, a thin string of blood flowing out of the corner of Nebula's mouth. Nebula weakly turned toward Celestial as everyone fell quiet.

"Nessa... I love you." Nebula said, her eyes flutter close.

"Nebula! NEBULA, WAKE UP!" Asteroid shouted, panicked. Everyone joined in. When the shouting died down, a tear drop hit the floor.

"Nebula... Roni... RONI!" Celestial yelled, crying. She buried her head in her hands and slowly, her scarlet dress dissolved around her. Back came her dress from her memory. Slowly, Galaxy dissolved beside her, Galaxy's scarlet dress turned into a matching dress, only fading into blue instead of pink.

"Celestial, quick! Heal her!" Jupiter shouted. Celestial continued crying into her hands. She doesn't know how. Not as Princess Celestial. She only knew how to heal as Sailor Meteor, as a senshi. But she doesn't know how to turn back into a senshi.

"Get a grip on yourself, we can't just let her _die_ in here! What are you going to tell your parents?" Asteroid asked, more harsh then he intended. Mistress watched intensely, her eyes darted between Princess Celestial and her sister, formally known as Princess Nova. Her grip on her throne tightened.

 _This, is what you wanted to avoid, isn't it? This is why I told you to stay in your nightmare! Better you suffer than your friends, right?_ Mistress seethed angrily into Celestial's mind. _Now you saw the consequences of your actions, there's no going back. Princess Nova's death is your fault. Murder!_

"No! I- I..." Celestial tried to defend herself, but no words came out of her mouth. She stared at Nebula's limp body as Mistress continued to call her names in her mind. Celestial sighed shakily.

Extending her arms, she focused on her energy. The energy flowed toward her fingertips and hit Roni easily. Mistress groaned frustratingly. With a flick of her finger, her spell hits Celestial's unprotected back easily.

Celestial flinched unnoticebly. More of her power flows toward the group. Comet's fingertip twitched beside Angel. Galaxy slightly smiled, the only sign of her emotion.

Asteroid smiled as he felt Nessa stirr. He gave Angel a nod, who flicked her wrist. In less then seconds, they teleported back to Usagi's house. Celestial immediately wished she could change back into Meteor.

The dress Celestial is currently wearing is not like any usual dress. It is almost like when Usagi transforms into Princess Serenity, the magic has to change her back; Celestial can't just unzip the zipper. Same goes for Galaxy, but she seems to be handling this better than Celestial is.

"Angel, how do I get out of this thing?" Galaxy asked, annoyed, seconds after they've teleported.

"Your senshi crystals doesn't respond to me." Angel replied with a shrug.

"You could've teleported us all along ?!"

()

"My dear darlings, take on the other senshi first. Try to kill them, the ones who swore to protect the princess of the Moon. Alpha, you're up first. You know who to target." Mistress's voice was calm, flat, and trusting as she gave her first order.


	14. Aloha

()

"They had been too quiet lately," Hotaru stated, staring at the ice that was starting to melt in her iced tea.

"Agree," Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako muttered at the same time. They smiled at each other, but it didn't reach their eyes. It had been two weeks since they had last saw Mistress or any of her servants.

Nessa flinched unnoticebly. The memory still stings. She still can't believe she fell in a stupid trap that nearly costed her sister's life. No matter how much Roni comforts her, Nessa still believes that it's her fault.

"They must be planning something bigger," Mamoru said with a frown.

"Bigger indeed," Alpha said, her voice annoyingly high. Everyone immediately transformed. The wolves beside Alpha howled in agreement. They multiplied themselves and each jumped forward to. the senshi, distracting all of them but Mars.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Alpha dodged the attack with ease. Moon flinched as the wolf's nail scratched her face, leaving a cut that surely would leave a scar.

She eyes Alpha out of the corner of her eye. Alpha seemed to be focused on Mars today. She didn't understand why. But Angel did. Something dangerous glinted in her eyes, she nodded to Meteor as if giving some kind of signal. The wolf that was fighting her pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Its jaw dangerously close to her neck. For a second, Moon fearlessly wondered if Meteor can heal a body with its neck and above detached from the body.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Snake Fire!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Moon can barely make out the sounds of her fellow senshi fighting in the background as her eyes seemed to be glued to Alpha and Meteor. Whatever , most likely reckless, thing Meteor is about to do, is probably what Moon would've done if the places were switiched.

Moon watched as Meteor, Asteroid, and Nebula teamed up and effortlessly killed the three wolf creatures. They turn into gray dust before disappearing into thin air. Moon could see the annoyance in Nebula's eyes as Meteor whispered something to the two. Whatever it was, neither Asteroid or Nebula liked it. Although Asteroid didn't show his emotions much in battle unless the situation was too much, but the scowl on Nebula's face was obvious.

With new-found faith in herself, Moon turned on the floor so she was on top of the wolf and finished it off. Somehow, this felt different. Maybe it's because of the pearl heart resting on top of her staff, given by Meteor from before. But she felt more... powerful as she stood up to help the others.

()

If Alpha had not seen it with her own eyes, she would not have believed herself. The senshi were finishing her loyal wolves off fast. So she did it, or at least tried it.

The strategy Mistress had sugguest. It had worked very well at first. The senshi were distracted by the wolves, leaving Mars to defend herself.

Of course she knew Mars wouldn't go down without a fight, but she did not expect this to happen.

When she shot the deadly venom toward Mars while she was distracted, Meteor. That ANNOYING Sailor Meteor, stepped in front of Mars and yelled,

"Neptune, Mirror!"

Sailor Neptune, the woman with turquoise hair, tossed her mirror toward Meteor. The venom deflected off the mirror and hits Alpha dead on. She had forgotten the mirror was a talisman.

Now here she is, because of her own stupidness, staggering on her feet while clutching flesh from the middle part of her body that used to be her stomach. She could hear Mistress's angelic voice in her head.

 _You have done well, Alpha. Your death shall not be in vain._

Alpha smiled, truly, for the first time since her mom died and her dad started ignoring her completely. She had made her Mistress happy. And now the only thing awaits her is heaven, or is it hell?

The thought flashed across Alpha's mind quickly. She shook her head, she was going to heaven, she believes it. After all, all she did was follow Mistress's orders, right?

The uncertainty of her own voice leaves her frowning until she no longer could hold it and let go. Off to wherever she belongs.

()

"Rei-chan, are you ok?" Nessa asked as soon as Alpha left through a portal and everyone distransformed. Rei nodded her head, but she was frowning. Nessa gives the mirror back to Michiru.

"Why?" Rei's voice was small, yet determined when she asked. Nessa almost freezes. She had ask herself this question many times before. Why did she want to stay and protect these people so much? After all, they _are_ characters.

"I don't know..." Nessa admitted in barely a whisper. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"You can go back, you know. To your families and the people who loves you and you love." Minako said, although those words didn't seem to match was she wanted to say.

"Roni, give us a minute ok?" Nessa said, trying to her best not to cry in front of the younger girl. She nodded with a frown but when in her room and shut the door.

"I'll take you two home and tell Mamoru-san about what happened." Holden said to Izzy and Hinata. Nessa nodded as goodbye and turned around to face the girls. Angel just disappeared. Nessa couldn't tell if Angel is still here or not, but she didn't mind. Angel knew too much anyways.

"So?" Rei asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Nessa had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from having a what she called 'emotional overload'.

"Maybe I _don't_ want to go back." Nessa said. She stared outside the window, looking on as somone bicycled past the house.

"Why not?" Usagi asked, puzzled.

"I don't have a home to go back to. My dad and step-mom are barely home. I have to take care of everything in the house for me and my sister. My mom lost the custody. We are only allowed to see her once every three months." Nessa said, tears welling in her eyes. She paused, but no one interrupts her, so she kept going.

"At school things aren't easier either. I really don't understand what happened between us. Everytime I get close to asking or ask, she would just say 'like you don't know why'. Well, I _don't_!" She said, her hands gesturing wildly in the air.

"Who?" Makoto asked gently. She understood when things aren't always easy in school. She got in trouble a lot before she met Usagi in school.

"Isa! It's like she doesn't want to accept the reality that she started this!" Nessa said, a hand running frustratingly through her hair.

"Isa?" Hotaru asked curiously. Nessa palm-slapped her face in frustration.

"Izzy," Haruka answered for her, her eyes dark. Nessa looked away, blinking away tears. It had been a long time since she's told anyone about the events of her life. Ever since she's came into this universe, it feels like she can be a different person. But no matter what, her past always seems to come back and haunt her.

"You guys were close friends, weren't you?" Ami asked, her voice incredibly soft. Nessa frowned as a tear wet her cheek. She wiped it away hastily. The silence was all the girls needed for as an answer.

"I don't understand, why- how- I thought she hates you," Mamoru said. He's been more quiet as he quiet watched Nessa tried to explain.

Nessa saw no way out of this. She wanted to let them know. The girls, and Mamoru, deserves to know. But she didn't really want to relive the whole thing.

She told them anyways. She told them everything, pausing occasionally when her emotions overtook her. By the time she has finished, They were all sitting down on a couch, with Holden's arm wrapped around her shoulder and her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"So, let me get this straight. You two got into this mess of drama because she didn't say goodbye to you face to face?" Yaten asked, the annoyance clear in his voice. Seiya nudged him with his elbow.

"That's not all, but yeah." Nessa replied. She yawned, what time was it? Not that it mattered to her right now. She needs food. When was the last time she ate? Probably dinner, but they've talked for so long she didn't even realize it was already 5 am. The fight must've messed up their time.

"Oh fudge, we have school in two hours." Holden muttered underneath his breath. He gave Nessa's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before going to bed, trying to sleep for however long he could.

But sleep did not come to him. Not peacfully anyways. He dreamed of how he died, and his life before.

Looking at his past life was quite... interesting. Upon learning the fact that apparently Nessa and he were engaged, or were planning on getting engaged, which he blushed furiously at, he also learned that Princess Celestial, Nessa, used to have this... disease. But Nessa never brought it up before, so maybe she doesn't have it anymore?

The disease was... crazy to say the least. It is one of heart, and it can not be healed simply by going to the doctors. He's surprised that all that mood swings from before didn't trigger it at all.

The disease is basically nicknamed the " Mannequin Disease". The doctors from his past life haven't heard of it before and he doubts the doctors currently knew what it meant. Maybe Ami or her mother knows about it.

The Mannequin Disease has a side effect that makes the person expressionless, but they don't realize they are because when they look into the mirror to check themselves, they are looking from memory, not with their eyes.

Based on certain glimpts of memories Holden had, it can also have the effects of dizziness, fatigue, vomitting, losing appetite, and - if very serious - amnesia. That can be very dangerous, to say the least, in a battle or life in general.

He glanced in the mirror. His uniform was a bit loose on him, but he didn't mind. Someone knocked on his door.

"Holden, you are up? We need to leave." Nessa's voice had a hint of something he didn't understand as she continued knocking on the door. Holden grabbed his messenger bag before leaving.

()

School went by fast. Afterwards, Sailor Angel suddenly popped up in Nessa's room while she was trying to do her homework.

"Meteor, I have a very important mission to give to you. Mistress will continue working on the senshis of this universe. But she won't stop there. I had a warning, from an alley of mine. Mistress will start hunting down their families. As Princess Celestial, and the only healer senshi of this era _so far_. You need to get to them before Mistress can kill them. Starting with Hotaru's dad, Professor Tomoe," Nessa transformed, the scenary around her started to change. "He is on vacation in Hawaii. You shall not tell the others of this, do you understand?"

"Yes," Meteor said seriously. The first thing she felt was the air. Something seemed wrong about it.

She knew she was in Hawaii. But there's something odd about the air here. Before she knew it, a strong gust of wind knock her off blance. Screams and cries of help ring out from the crowd near the beach ahead of her.

"You have finally decided to visit me, Princess Celestial," a voice said. Meteor knew that voice from somewhere, but where?

"Who-?" Meteor started asking. The person cut her off with a mock-scoff, talking as if they were old friends.

"Have you forgotten me already? I'm one of the lords of King Tiberias's court. From your life before this one?" Things started to click in Meteor's mind. _The wind manipulator,_ her mind screamed at her.

"You're..." she started saying, her voice trembling in fear. She stood up from the ground and turned toward him.

"Lord Vent*."

()

Vent is wind in french


	15. Outrunning the Wind

AN: It's my birthday, which is why I didn't post this yesterday where it would've been Friday for me. Since it is, there's another chapter or two coming tomorrow!

She suddenly wished she wasn't alone. Lord Vent had always been an interesting man. There was always rumors of how he can sleep with 12 different women in five days and 'get rid of them' just as easy.

Meteor had always been friends with King Tiberias. Well, at least Celestial was. The king would've never let Vent get near her for who-knows-what-reason. Well, guess now she knows why...

In seconds, before she could even gather her energy to shoot a 'Star Meteor Garden' at him, he shot toward her. She flew backwards, her back hitting into a palm tree.

It was like all the air was knocked out of her lungs. Miraculously, she got up fast enough to avoid another annoying gust of wind tumbling her way.

 _I need to get to Professor Tomoe!_ Her mind screamed at her. Her eyes scanned the crowd, now very far away from her and Vent.

She jumped as high as she can and flew away from Vent and closer to the crowd. It didn't take long for her to find the professor. He was in one of the crowds, scared but trying to look calm, much like any other men around here.

"Tomoe Kyoju*!" Meteor shouted as she greeted him with quick nod of her head.

Professor Tomoe looked quite surprised as Meteor grabbed his hand and he felt everything around him squeeze. He had no idea what was happening. The only thing he knew was that he was no longer on vacation.

When he felt like the squeezing had stopped, he was standing on his old bed back in Japan, near Juban.

His first thought was to go to Hotaru. But only realized when he was outside, he didn't know where she was. He opened his phone, finding at least 5 messages from Hotaru that he missed.

 _Hey, papa! I'm hanging out with my friends at Usagi-chan's house near here._

 _(location on map)_

Perfect. Now he just needed to get there before something big happens.

"I'll get it..." Roni shouted to the rest of the unawoken house, most likely waking up half the house in process. She opened the door, finding a tall man standing paitently.

"Hota- Ohayo! Is Hotaru here?" Souichi Tomoe, Professor Tomoe, asked, slightly confused. Did he get the address wrong?

"One second, kyoju." Roni said, the word slipped out of her mouth before she knew it. It felt oddly natural.

"Who is it, Roni?" Michiru asked, sipping on a cup of much needed coffee. Roni searched her brain for his name. She heard Nessa talk about him before, haven't she?

"Hotaru's dad," it was like a lightbulb went off in Roni's head. Hotaru popped up from the kitchen.

"Papa?" Hotaru said with a confused expression. "He's not suppose to be here, he's suppose to be in Hawaii."

Meteor gasped in pain as she was thrown against yet another tree. Three times now... Three. Times.

 _How annoying could one guy get?_ She thought as she got up and barely dodged another attack. She shot her spell at him, but he's too quick. If she doesn't defeat him soon, either she will die of annoyance, or the rest will notice that she was missing. Good thing she left a note that she was going shopping.

 _Use his powers against him!_ Angel advised in Meteor's head. Still not used to it, Meteor almost stumbled as she tries to makes sense of what she can do. She barely nodded to herself before going back to dodging.

"Star's Meteor Garden!" Her attack went straight to him. The wind softened somehow, not able to block the blow, Vent stumbles as he recovered quickly from the attack.

Meteor hits him with the attack again and again. Everytime he either gets hit slightly, or doesn't. This is going to be a _long_ fight...

"In Hawaii?" Hinata asked in surprise as Souichi tried to explain his story. Professor Tomoe nodded.

"But I got teleported here suddenly when she tried to grab my hand!" Professor explained, quite out of ordinairy as he gets up and paces. Angel, now detransformed as Tenshi, walked up to the group with a plate of sandwiches for lunch.

"Tomoe Kyoju, with all due respect, I don't remember Sailor Meteor having the power of teleportation. Maybe you got a heat stroke and don't remember the flight back?" Tenshi suggested as she calmly sat next to Roni, who's staring at the floor space before her quietly, deep in thought.

"But-"

"Professor, I think it's best not to argue with Sakura-san, she's been studying the new senshi that showed up." Izzy said, looking at Tenshi suspiciously. Tenshi sighed inwardly. Of course he was teleported, she forgot to explain the power of teleportation to Meteor, didn't she? That's the point of rescuing the senshis' families. She can teleport anyone home she touches when she's trying to rescue them.

"Ok, well Hotaru-chan, have fun! I'm going back now." Souichi said, standing up. Everyone waved goodbye to him before turning to Tenshi.

"What did you do to her?" Holden asked, sounding a bit more harsh than he intended.

"Relax, _Romeo_ , she's fine. She went shopping." Tenshi said, raising both her hands like she's giving up.

" _Right_ , and we can believe you because?" Rei asked. This, Sakura girl just randomly appeared in their house after Professor Tomoe arrived. Absolutly makes no sense.

"Forgotten me already, Mars?" Tenshi said with a chuckle as she show everyone her staff, which appeared out of no where.

"Sailor Angel," Makoto replied, slightly surprised, but slightly not at the same time.

"Yes, yes. Meteor left a note on her bed, didn't she?" Tenshi asked Roni, who nodded. The two held their glance for a minute before both looking away, having this unknown conversation.

"She should be back in a few hours. How long does it take a girl to shop anyways?" Tenshi added. Minako almost snorted in amusement.

"A _loooong_ time."

Kyoju is Professor in Japanese


	16. Secrets are hard to keep

" _Finally_!" Meteor said to herself as she watched Lord Vent's body turn into dust, then blown away by the winds. Only leaving a small box. Meteor walked over cautiously.

It was a wooden box. A small one, if she was going to be honestly. It had a lock on it but wasn't actually locked. It opened with a crisp pop. It was a unicorn charm, the one-

Everything around her squeezed. She felt her transformation weaver and screamed in pain.

 _Why does it hurt so much?_

Her thoughts raced fast as lighting as she was suddenly outside Usagi's house. She opened the door, it was unlocked, as she tried her best to walk normally. Whatever had just made her come from Hawaii to Juban was making her wanting to vomit.

She spotted Tenshi in a corner. Tenshi winked at her before continue distracting the girls, giving Nessa time to hide her bruises and wounds from the previous fight.

Nessa quickly showered and put on a skirt overalls. After wrapping her wounds with bandages, she sat down on the desk, facing a mirror. Using makeup, she managed to cover most of her bruises. She checked one last time before going to the living room, where everyone sat, talking to themselves.

"Nessa! How long have you been back?" Usagi asked, quite alarmed. Izzy stood up and walked over to her.

"Yeah! Why don't you tell us what you brought today?" Izzy said, leading Nessa toward a chair, pinched Nessa's arm secretly, _right on a bruise_.

Nessa winced and sent dagger glares at Izzy. _She knows, she must._ Nessa thought as she sat down. It's always been like this, Nessa does something that she didn't tell anyone about, and five seconds later, Izzy figures it out.

"I brought this really cute dress because I thought I would need it! We do need to celebrate birthdays soon..." Nessa lied easily, looking at Holden, who blushed.

"Holden, didn't you say your birthday was May 5th?" Hinata said with a excited smile.

"Oh my gosh! That's in about a week!" Minako almost _chirped_. Nessa winked at him and nodded.

"That's have a party! I'll bake a cake!" Makoto said with a proud smile. Everyone nodded eagerly, the cats seem to be agreeing as well. Izzy noted with amusement. They barely know Holden and they are agreeing on celebrating his birthday already? Wooooow...

Mistress paced in front of her throne. Lord Vent obviously failed. Now she lost her Uranus. Alpha is barely suriving. Rocky is no good either. Octus and his ridiculous Octo creatures were destroyed by Meteor in seconds, it's a good thing he was just a henchmen that Lady Mer* sent out.

Her plan is falling apart. _How did that Meteor brat get here anyways?_ She thought, annoyed.

What was her plan anyways? It's gotten so complicated that even she can't explain. Now though, she is running low on options. She knows for a fact that if she just let her minions continue what they were doing, they would all just get killed.

"Alpha," she summoned. Alpha appeared in the room, bowing to the Mistress as graceful as she can.

"Yes, your majesty?" Alpha replied, every inch of her burning body fricking hurts.

"New target. First names unknown. Their last names are Tenoh. A couple in their early 50s currently out at sea on a cruise. Dirty blonde hair for the woman and the man. Kill them," Mistress ordered, "Don't come back without their corpses in your hands."

"I understand, your majesty."

"Dear, you are going to get drunk if you drink one more glass of that wine of yours." Ichika* Tenoh said to her husband, Touma* Tenoh.

Touma chuckled as he sipped down the red wine anyways. Ichika slapped him on the arm playfully with a smile.

"I miss her." Touma said, suddenly solemn. Ichika's smile faltered, knowing completely who he meant.

"It was her choice to go against our wishes and to be a racer. She would've loved continuing our family business as a saleswoman." Ichika lied easily. Touma didn't say anything. They both know that Haruka would've hated the job. But they didn't expect to fight with Haruka to a point where she... disowned herself.

"You and I both know that _that_ is a lie." Touma stated coldly. Suddenly, the party around them, celebrating the couple's retirememt, seemed lifeless, black and white, it took everything in Touma not to leave his own party. And took everything in Ichika, not to start yet another argument about how she had not been harsh on Haruka, Haruka was the one who wouldn't listen.

Nessa jostled awake on her bed. Quite alarmed from the vision she had just seen, she jumped out of bed and threw on the first thing she saw. Not even bothering with changing the blood-soaked bandages or her bruises, she quickly went down the stairs as quietly as possible and was about to open the door when a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice was in a unexpectingly worried tone. Nessa turned around, knowing that the short summer dress had not covered one bit of her injuries, other then the big bandage around her stomach. But the blood was starting to soak through the white summer dress, giving it a stain.

"Izzy," Nessa greeted with a sigh. She had completely forgotten the fact that Izzy knew about her injuries before. Izzy's eyes were surpringly soft as she walked toward Nessa. She looked at every one of Nessa's bruises, cuts, and wounds.

"Where?" the word came out barely a whisper. Nessa's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"What?" Nessa replied, stunned. Out of all the things she thought Izzy would say, _where_ was not one of them.

"Where are the targets? Who is it this time?" Izzy asked. Nessa bit her lips, deciding if she should tell her or not. Angel's voice popped in both their heads, throwing Izzy off guard momentarily.

 _Ichika and Touma Tenoh. On a cruise near the Bahamas. Careful. Do not tell anyone else. You can teleport out of there anytime you need to once the mission is finished._

Before Izzy or Nessa can respond, both of them transformed without saying any words and arrived at the corner of what looks to be a retirement party.

They spring right into action as they saw the first dagger of knife hit the server standing right next to a dirty blonde couple.

Mer is Sea in French

Ichika is (literally translated to) number one cold in Japanese

Touma is (again, literally translated to) one thousand swords

Warning: These are all according to a website I found. Many of these names can be translated in different ways on Google Translate, so just because I say this name means this, doesn't mean it _only_ means this!*


	17. Senshi family mission: Uranus

Constellation went to find whoever sent that knife while Meteor helped the rest of the guests exit the room. One look at the server told Meteor that even she was too late. The dagger had been too deep and right on the server's heart.

The first person that died because of _her_ , Meteor thought shakily as she closed his eyes and scanned the room for any more guests. It seemed all cleared out. Besides Constellation, at the door of the ball room, verbally arguing with a pair of couple who Meteor assumed was Ichika and Touma Tenoh, and a young woman with a glittery red dress, a knife clutched in her hands, about to shoot at the three. Before words of warning can leave Nessa's lips, she knocked Touma on to the floor roughly, avoiding the flying knife. Constellation saw her and did the same with Ichika.

The knife sliced through the air, but not fast enough to reach them before the group was already on the floor.

The so called young woman groaned in frustration and morphed back to what she is.

Alpha.

 _Makes sense, to be honest._ Meteor thought quickly, helping Touma stand up.

"Who the heck are you?" Ichika asked.

"And what was that for?" Touma added. Meteor shook her head, no time. Both Constellation and Meteor grabbed Ichika and Touma's hand, hopefully sending them back to their home in Japan.

The show had never directly mentioned Haruka's family. But Meteor always had a suspicion that it's just one of those things that people don't bring up often. She have _tons_ of those things herself.

A knife whizzled past Meteor, snapping her out of thought as it almost cut half her hair off.

"Alpha, you can't take on the two of us," Constellation said with a small smirk. Alpha pulled another knife out of a hidden belt on her thigh.

"Whatever, if I don't go back tonight with someone's corpse, I'm dead anyways," Alpha retorted. The knife was thrown terribly, as if Alpha had already given up. Both girl's dodged it easily. But something seemed off about the way Alpha was looking at them. As if she was looking at something else.

some _one_ else.

"Hyaaaaaaaah!" a voice yelled. Before Meteor could react, a strong arm had wrapped itself around her neck. A familiar scent of perfume invaded Meteor's personal space.

"Miss me, babe?" he said, his voice disgustingly sweet. Meteor swung her legs widely and kicked them as she saw Constellation being thrown across the room out of the corner of her eye.

Rocky kept his grip on Meteor. At least until she bit him.

Legitimately. Bit. Him.

Meteor flew toward Alpha, blasted her with an attack, and helped Constellation with her wounds as Rocky disappeared to who-knows-where.

"Aren't you going to do something about that bleeding wound of yours?" Constellation said, a hint of tiredness in her voice as the long cut across her back healed.

That cut was a painful one. That one time Alpha threw her across the room? She landed right on a pole made out of wood, _somehow_. It doesn't make sense, since who would have a wooden pole in the middle of a ball room? But Rocky must've placed that pole of wood there or something.

Meteor pulled her hands away as the cut finished healing. The dizziness is starting to settle in, but the affects, comparing to the start, had shown less as Meteor got used to using her healing powers.

"A healer can not heal him or herself." Meteor simply replied, still thinking about that dead server. If she had been one minute earlier, even one second earlier, maybe she could've saved him.

Shaking the thought away, she glanced at her watch and knew they didn't have much time until everyone else noticed they were gone. But she still need to do one more thing.

"Hold this for me?" She asked Constellation, who nodded suspiciously and took the camera from Meteor.

Constellation was beyond shocked as she filmed this video for Meteor

They teleported back to the front steps of Usagi's house without another word.

Izzy and Nessa didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the day. They had school, went home, and it was peaceful enough. It wasn't until Luna accidentally walking in on Nessa taking a bath, had things gotten messed up.

"How did you get these wounds?" Luna asked, forgetting the fact that she was still a cat. Nessa wasn't surprised at all, she was starting to wonder when the cats will start talking to her. Before Nessa could say anything, she started sneezing uncontrollably.

"Nessa, are you ok?" Usagi asked, hearing all the sneezes. Nessa quickly soaked her entire body except her head, into the water.

"Yeah, I'm ok!" She shouted back as Usagi walked in. Usagi's face paled.

"N-Nessa? Why is the water turning red? I-is t-that b-blood?!" Usagi said, her voice shakily. Nessa paled with Usagi as she realized that the wound on her stomach had opened up again. She didn't even noticed the pain until now since she thought it was because of another bruise or cut that she got.

"I-It's nothing. *sneezes* Can *sneezes* you *sneezes*?" Nessa asked, pointing at Luna. Luna walked outside of the bathroom and finally Nessa's sneezing calmed down enough for her to talk regularly.

"I'm fine," Nessa reassured. Usagi shook her head.

"No! Let's get you to Ami-chan's mom. She's a doctor. She can help." Usgi suggested. Nessa shook her head wildly.

"I can take care of myself!" Nessa replied, slightly offended. Usagi was still unconvinced.

"How did you get that wound anyways?" Usagi asked, concerned.

"I-I... I..." Words die on Nessa's tongue as she tried to find an excuse. "I got attacked by another henchmen of hers." Nessa replied, half lying, half not.

"What's going on in here?" Izzy asked, poking her head in. Nessa sighed.

"Look, Usagi-chan. I can't be in the hospital. What if there was an attack while they were trying to treat my wounds? Lives are depending on me," Nessa paused, "You should know that more than anyone."

The guilt was clear on Usagi's face as she nodded and walked out with Izzy behind her. Nessa sighed, got up, and wrapped her wound up with bandages again.

She was fully dressed in a sweatshirt with sweatpants when the vision came.

 _Hospital. Ami's Mom. Lake near by. Danger. Ami's with her._

Never in her life had she been more ready to fight. But something told her to go with the others. _Was this just an instinct? Or is it a warning?_ She thought to herself as she transformed. She went to Izzy's room, both transformed before going to the hospital where Ami's mom worked.

"Meteor! Constellation! Over here!" Ami shouted, quite panicked. Meteor ran toward Ami while Constellation dealt with whatever it is this time. The creature, for once, looks human-like.

She had a human body. Blue skin, blue eyes, everything on her is blue with the exception of the centers of her hands, which oddly glowed white.

"What's going on?" Meteor asked in a low whisper so Ami's mom wouldn't hear. Why didn't she transform?

"It threw my pen into the lake! But I can't leave my mom here alone with... I'm not sure what that is. I don't have my mercury computer on me. It's in my mercury suit," Ami replied. She sound frantic now. Meteor eyed the small lake near them while healing Ami and her mom. She could make it if there was a distraction.

"I'll bring your mom to you. Hide somewhere, call the others. Keep an eye on Constellation," Meteor said with a rather calm voice. Before she got up, she added, "Step in _only_ if you need to."

Ami nodded and walked over to hide behind a tree. Making her just out of eyesight of the creature-human-whatever it is, she tapped on her communicator.

Screens lit to life to show each girls, the cats, and Mamoru. They all looked alarmed. Usagi was already moving, to get Holden, Hinata, and Roni no doubt.

"Something is attacking. Meteor and Constellation are already here. I'm at the hospital," Ami explained, looking up every once in a while to check on Constellation. She heard a small splash near by. Probably just Meteor.

Then, she heard a second splash. She looked up just in time to see the creature jump in after Meteor, surely to drown her.

"Oh shi-"

A bunch of curse words followed that word. Then the screen went black.

Everyone looked around, concerned. To be honest, they have not heard Ami curse before. The blue-haired girl never cursed, no matter the situation. Moon suddenly felt a surge of panick as they all burst out the door and run down the fastest path to the hospital.

"Please let us make it in time..." Moon mumbled to herself worriedly as she turned to face the hospital. No one was there. But they could still hear muffled sounds.

"What do we do? We have to do _something_ before the two drown themselves!" Moon heard Ami's frantic voice as the group ran toward the lake.


	18. Introduction- Lady Mer

Just a quick note, there's a massive flashback area, so what Constellation is saying is in **bold** while the flashbacks are in _italics_

Moon stopped, confused, as Constellation and Ami continue to yell at each other.

"Woah, woah, woah," Comet started, putting a hand on Constellation's shoulder, "What is going on here?"

"The fricking creature is drowning her!" Ami shouted, her hands flew up in frustration.

"She can handle it! She's not a big baby!" Constellation yelled back. Asteroid gives her a half-snort.

A big burst of light interrupted their fighting. It came from the middle of the lake, and oddly enough, Moon knew, she just knew, that whatever was attacking had just been defeated. But the light came from the middle of the lake, and Ami did mention Meteor was here too.

"Oh my god. Please tell me she's not underwater," Mars said, crossing her arms.

Constellation ignored her, and stared at the spot Meteor jumped into.

 _One.._

She will give her three seconds. If Meteor doesn't come back up to the surface, she swear, Meteor is not leaving Usagi's house for the next three weeks.

 _Two.._

But that's none of her business anymore, right? They were mortal enemies! Who cares if Nessa died...

 _Three_..

For some reason, that thought did not sit well in Constellation's stomach. Before anyone can stop her, she jumped into the lake and swam as fast as she can.

Immediate darkness surrounded her and the soft glow of the moonlight dissappeared in seconds. She squinted through her eyes as she tried to find Meteor. She could feel movements behind her, but right now? She really don't care. No matter if it is the enemy, or Asteroid, or Comet, she doesn't give any thought to it.

Her objective was to find Meteor, and won't stop until she did. Through the darkness of the water, she could make out a slight glimmer underwater.

She found it shocking that the glimmer was a shell necklace. A pink one, to be more specific. She had a blue one too, a long time ago. It was from when she was 3, Nessa and her parents got them matching necklaces from another show they used to watch about magical mermaids. Sadly, she lost hers when her was packing for Tokyo.

With strength she never knew she had, she grabbed Meteor and swam toward the surface.

()

They all sigh in relief as they saw both girls' heads pop up from underwater. Both Comet and Asteroid had tried going under water, but lost both Constellation and Meteor in seconds since the lake was so dirty and hard to see in. It's a wonder how Constellation found Meteor.

Everyone offered to help Constellation. But she ignored them, like there was no one else in the world but her and her not-so-much-breathing friend.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Constellation said. The tiredness was clear. Asteroid got started on that as Constellation pried Meteor's right hand open. She tossed the mercury henshin pen into Ami's general direction. She was about to walk away but something caught her attention.

In Meteor's palm, was something glimmering. It glimmered like Meteor's pink shell necklace. Constellation didn't even recognize it until she had it in her palms.

It was her shell necklace.

()

"Asteroid, that's enough." Nebula's voice came out small and weak. Meteor's cold and lifeless form remains, well, lifeless. Something in Nebula's voice made Asteroid stop.

"No! No, we can't stop!" Mercury protested, feeling extremely guilty. Constellation did not know what happened, since the next few minutes became a blur for her.

She first felt a flurry of emotions. Hate, anger, sadness, guilt, and many other emotions. Unable to stop her tears, now mercilessly destroying her not-so-waterproof mascara.

Before she knew it, she slapped Meteor. Then words started pouring out of her mouth without thinking.

 **"No! You _can not_ die!"** Constellation shouted.

 **"You promised to be my maid of honor!"**

 _Nessa and Izzy giggled as they dressed the dolls up in wedding gowns. Dazzled with jewels, a male doll now appeared, controlled by Izzy's left hand. The male doll took one of the female doll's hand._

 _After a short wedding ceremony, Nessa and Izzy were eating cookies when Izzy turned to Nessa, suddenly serious._

 _"Nessa, would you promise, and I mean forever ever promise, to be my maid of honor?" Izzy asked, taking both of Nessa's hands. Nessa smiled, and replied with a mouth full of cookies._

 _"Of course! As long as you be my!"_

 **"You promised me to find me my own Mamo-chan!"**

 _"He is sooooo cute!" Izzy said with a lovesick smile. Nessa giggled and elbowed Izzy._

 _"C'mon, Haruka is wayyyy cuter! Especially with her suit from the Sailor Stars season," Nessa replied. Izzy raised an eyebrow._

 _"Imagine what your parents would think if they heard you..." Izzy said, half joking._

 _"I don't really care. Plus, she's technically male... not really," Nessa replied._

 _"Plus, you do know that Mamoru is taken, right?" Nessa asked, pouting. Izzy smirked._

 _"It's Mamo-chan, not Mamoru! And of course I know he's taken," Izzy said with a frown._

 _"It's ok! I promise you to find_ your _Mamo-chan!"_

 **"You promised me you wouldn't lie to me..."**

 _Izzy pouted._

 _"You said you would wear the necklace today," Izzy said, glaring at Nessa._

 _"I'm sorry! I overslept and forgot!" Nessa said, practically begging Izzy for forgiveness._

 _"I promise! I'll never,_ never _ever lie again!" Nessa said. Izzy smiled._

 _"Okay!"_

 **"And yet you lied, you liar...**

 _(*return to normal story style)_

"And yet you lied..." Constellation repeated. She put her hands to her face, attempting, but failing a lot, to hide her emotions.

Comet put a hand on her shoulder. A sign to Constellation. Everyone glared, as a creature floated just above the surface of the lake.

" _I_ am Lady Mer*! Neptune of Lady Mistress's senshis. Let the death of Princess Celestial and my fellow senshi, Lady La Glace* be a warning to you all! Do not try to stop us and our plans!" Lady Mer, the person on the water said, before disappearing through a portal, much like Mistress had done before.

()

For "Mer", refer to the bottom of chapter 16.

(Lady) La Glace, (Lady) the Ice Cream in french.


	19. Right or Wrong?

(3 Minutes ago)

Asteroid was doing CPR when he saw Meteor's finger twitch. He could barely make out what she was saying.

"Go with it. I'm fine. The second one is still here." Meteor said, trying hard not to swallow the water that came up to her mouth when she woke up. She felt exhausted! The dirty water didn't help with her wounds either. The bandage needs to be changed.

Everything would've been much, _much_ easier if she was allowed to heal herself. But she can't. Every part of her either screams pain or exhaustion.

()

(Present)

Meteor sat up faster than she imagined once Lady Mer disappeared and spit out the dirty lake water.

Constellation hugged her tighter than possible. God, she miss this. Especially Nessa's sweet cotton candy and berries scent. What happened to them?

"You liar..." Constellation shouted, not letting go. Meteor smiled, but it felt more forced than natural. Constellation was crushing almost every single one of her wounds. She pushed her off.

"Mercury, you got your pen?" Meteor asked, wobbly while standing up. Mercury nodded with a bright smile.

"I knew Lady Mer was still here. I would've told you guys if I could. I doubt they are watching anymore. But they should be moving on." Meteor said, looking off to the distant.

"What did she _do_?" Venus asked, curious at how Meteor almost got drowned.

"Yeah, when we got here, there was this light." Saturn added, just as confused

"The light was probably when I defeated Lady La Glace. Angel gave me this _thing_ that gave me air underwater. Lady Mer broke it and tried to strangle me with the two necklaces..." Meteor explained. She shivered at the thought. This mission had obviously gone wrong. They needed to go back before someone somehow realizes they are missing.

"We should get back." Jupiter said, reading her thoughts. Constellation wiped her tears away. An idea popped into her head. She raised an eyebrow to Meteor. She looked at her at the same time, as if they had thought of the same thing.

"Hey, everyone. What if I say we could teleport you back?" Constellation asked, her voice a bit hoarse. Meteor smiled mischieviously.

"Everyone take our hands!" Meteor said. In less than a second, they had teleported back to the front door, just like any other missions.

()

The two girls somehow got away from telling the whole truth of why they were there before the others that night. Luna and Artemis went with Mamoru to his apartment to try and work on more communicators while the girls continue to rest in Usagi's house.

They've adapted this weird routine where on week days they would go to school together, while Haruka and Michiru stays home, and taking turns patrolling the city. On weekends, they would do the same thing, except anyone else who wasn't patrolling would just walk around the house and basically do nothing.

Or try to look like they weren't doing anything.

Every once in a while, Tenshi would show up. Either as Sailor Angel, or Tenshi Sakura. She always shows up than leaves within the hour.

Except for _today_.

It was sunday. They were all eating ramen for lunch when Angel showed up and called for their attentions.

"Meteor. A word." She said with a calm voice. You could barely tell that hint of panic in her voice.

"O-okay." Meteor replied, setting down her chopsticks.

Once they were alone, Angel explained that something happened in the 'real world' and she needs Nessa and Roni to go back.

"It's quite personal." Angel explained. Nessa raised an eyebrow but nodded. Nessa called Roni and grabbed her hand. She closed her eyes as instructed while Angel passed her two odd-looking watches into her hands.

"Communicators. We'll call you if we need to. I'll send the others back in a second." Angel said before pressing the sides of the two watches.

The world Nessa and Roni had come to love started twisting around them. Nessa felt her chest tighten, as if she couldn't breath. The hand she was holding tightened. The two girls shut their eyes, trying to ignore the pain swelling up in their hearts.

"Nessa! Roni!" Someone shouted. It was the last thing the two girls heard before everything stoped for a second.

When Nessa opened her eyes, everything was black. Just black.

"Where are we?" Roni's voice echoed as if it had bounced off walls.

()

"What did you do to them?" Hinata asked, slightly out of breath for no apparent reason. Angel waved their concern off.

"Relax. They'll be fine once they get used to it." Angel replied as she passed the three communicators around.

"I thought Luna was working on communicators?" Izzy half said, half asked. Angel chuckled

"She was, she is. These are teleporters. They teleport you to-"

 _BOOM!_

"Oh what _now_?" Holden mumbled, annoyed. They all ran toward the living room.

"Sorry..." Angel said, she quickly hit the three buttons with inhumane speed none of the people knew she had, and disappeared.

()

Dun dun _dun_! Hope you like this chapter. I had to cut it short early because I want to see what you all think! Which side is Angel on now? Is there even a wrong or right side?

Next chapter soon!


	20. Lady Mer- Manipulation

"What is going on?" James Rose asked, opening the door to his older daughter's room. He had heard odd sounds just seconds before while he was just leaving Nessa's room to go to work. Guess work will have to wait...

"Nessa! Roni! You didn't tell me your friends were coming over!" James exclaimed. Nessa stood, something seems odd about the way she talked.

"That's because I'm not N-" The supposive Nessa started then cut herself off. "That's because I didn't expect them to come! It's literally ten pm. I didn't expect you to be here either, doesn't your night shift start in a few minutes at Star Gazer Inc. ?"

James checked his watch, not realizing the time. He nodded, turned around to leave when something hit his head. It immediately knocked him unconscious.

The person who threw it grinned in a fearful way and turned from her disguise as this unconscious man's daughter back to who she really is.

"Too easy," Lady Mer Said. She clapped her hands twice and the fake versions of Nessa's friends and sister turned back to Lady Mer's Siren.

"Good job," Lady Mer added. "Let's move out before that moon brat or the other brat comes."

Her Sirens giggled the same way she did before leaving. They left a ominous note on Nessa's table, just to catch her up on what happened. With a snap, she and her Sirens turned back into their disguises.

()

 _(Meanwhile...)_

The entire house shook as the three went back into the future after the Rose sisters. Angel walked back into the living room as if nothing had happened. There was a knock at the door and a familiar voice, muffled by the door, saying something the girls couldn't figure out. The girls transformed before they dared to open the door. Something seems off about this voice.

"Angel, why did you do that?" The owner of the voice asked once the door had opened.

"Do what, _Nessa_?" Angel replied, as if this Nessa here wasn't the real one.

"You dropped us through this portal! And we ended up outside the house!" Izzy replied, brushing dusts off her shirt.

"Show yourself, whoever you are," Pluto asked, catching on. Plus, if a portal like that had been opened, Pluto should've sensed it.

Lady Mer did what she was told and for the second time of the day, she dropped her disguise and turned into herself. With a snap, her disguise, Nessa, 's friends turned back into her Sirens. She tsked twice.

"You people are no fun..." Lady Mer said. Her sirens attacked them all. Easily, all the senshi defeated the Sirens. It felt like they were barely there to distract them or something. _It couldn't be,_ Sailor Moon thought to herself, _could it?_

"Angel, where are they?" Moon asked. Angel frowned.

"Their world. I could see their future and it's not looking good," Angel replied. She remembered how shock she had been when she got a dream about this. The dream predicted Meteor's death. Which then lead to Nebula, Asteroid, Comet, and Constellation's death. Mistress took over the world after that. There was no way Angel could allow that too happen. Thus why she sent the five back into the real world. But could this be a mistake?

Meteor's dad needs to get to a hospital for the injury Lady Mer had given him. Angel knew _that_. But was senting Meteor back the right thing to do? Mistress could attack Usagi's family any time soon. Although the same thing applies to Rei's family and Michiru's family. Angel knows what will happen. It won't be _pretty_ , that's for sure. But somethings need to happen in order for everything in this universe not to fall apart.

Angel sighed and flicked the screen of her pocket watch. A image of one of the paths of the current future appeared. Sailor Moon, dead, on the floor.

 _Well,_ Angel thought, _I certainly messed up._

She tapped on the screen of the teleporter watch, slightly relieved when the communication part seems to work when she called the five.

"No matter where you are, what you are doing. DROP EVERYTHING AND COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" Angel said, raising her voice accidentally. With the Sirens defeated, the rest of the senshi stare at her curiously. She swiped, and the communicator screen enlarged into the air like some new technology.

The face of sheer horror Meteor currently wears worried Angel. If they don't come back now, the scene on Angel's special pocket watch might just come true. She could see tears forming in Meteor and Nebula's eyes. She heard Constellation sigh and was beyond relieved when the screen showed that the five were traveling through to the world. The senshi crowd around Angel.

"What happened?" Moon asked, having to overhear the entire conversation. Angel kept a poker face as best as she can as the five teleported back.

"They needed to take care of some business but I had to call them back." Angel said, sighing as she walked over to Meteor and Nebula.

"Get some rest, Michiru's family is tomorrow." Angel whispered to Meteor, hoping work can distract the girl for now.

()

Roni watched with worried eyes as she saw Nessa bolt into a sitting position of the bed beside her. Roni stayed silent as she watched Nessa transform and walk out the door to get Izzy.

Roni was... confused, to say the least. It is near 3 in the morning. They had school in a few. hours. Why is Nessa up already?

Roni shook her thoughts away and ignored the bad feeling she got. Slowly, the girl drifted off to sleep.

()

Usagi sighed as she sat up on her bed, her sleep interrupted yet again by another nightmare. Oddly enough, her nightmare about Ami and her mother had came true. This one was weird.

It was about a family of three. Usagi felt as if she know them, but she doesn't. She also felt like the family was missing a piece.

The mother had bright blonde hair and the father had a dark blue hair. The shade of blue is odd, it is dark blue, but it's not that navy blue. It's not quite the shade of Seiya's hair either.

The daughter, a girl about a year younger than Usagi, had turquoise hair. Like Michiru's, but lighter.

Usagi frowned as she realized that her nightmares in the past few days had a pattern. It was all about different henchmen/women of Mistress attacking the senshi's families.

She stood up from the makeshift bed the girls made with sleeping bags and pillows and wrapped a blanket around herself, shivering in the cold night despite it being nearly May.

Usagi walked toward the window, opening it completely. The humid summer air filled the room up with warmth. Usagi rested her arms on the window stil and watched the neighborhood for a while before going back to sleep for a few more hours before school, completely unaware of what was going on.


	21. Battle Problems

_(Two days later)_

Holden glanced worriedly at Nessa's empty desk as he told the teacher absentmindedly yet another excuse for Nessa's absence. He sighed. Nessa has been out for the past two days. She shut herself completely in her room, alone. The girl wouldn't let anyone else in. Roni had to sleep with the other girls for the last few days.

As the day went on, Holden kept an eye on the girls. Everything was fine until Michiru came in and left with Hotaru and Setsuna. He had thought it was nothing at first. But than realized that it might not be nothing after all when they didn't return for the rest of the day.

Then, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako left school 2 hours before they were suppose to and Holden left, telling Hinata to temporarily watch over Roni.

No matter what he told himself, nothing could've prepared him for what was coming next.

()

Michiru sighed and rubbed her temples as she waited outside in the hallway of the Juban Hospital. Haruka stood next to her, explaining the situation to the rest of the girls as Hotaru and Setsuna sit beside Michiru.

"How did she end up with all this injury anyways?" Michiru heard one of the girls ask. She pinched the bridge of her nose and stood up. She was about to walk away to get a drink when her sister, who she had not seen in more than 4 years, walked up to her.

"Michi-chan! What happened?" Misako Kaioh, Michiru's older sister asked. Michiru sighed.

"I have no idea. This girl, Isabella Rosewood, passed out after receiving injuries two days ago. Apparently she refused to come to the hospital for some reason." Michiru replied, half lying, half not.

She had gotten a call from Nessa, saying that Izzy refused to let her heal her after a recent battle because they both had major injuries and Izzy fear that Nessa could pass out. And of course, Izzy passed out in the living room of Usagi's house and Nessa didn't find her until a hour later because she was still trying to bandage herself.

Michiru had to get Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru because after they took Izzy to the hospital, Nessa's injuries were spotted by a doctor, who insisted that they would help Nessa with no charge. But about five minutes after the doctor started treating Nessa's injuries, an attack from Lady Mer was detected by Luna and Michiru had to go but couldn't leave Nessa alone.

Michiru was not that surprised when Holden showed up about 25 minutes after they called Usagi and the other girls here. He was completely clueless.

Michiru felt... betrayed because it seemed like Holden was there because he was suppose to watch over them or something. They had defeated many villains before. They don't need a babysitter...

But she did feel bad when he found out that Nessa and Izzy were both in the hospital, thus why the girls were here.

"Misako-chan," Michiru asked, "Did something, or some _one_ odd attack mom and dad or you a few days ago?"

Misako thought it over for a little bit. She frowned when she remembered.

"Yeah. There was two girls there to stop her. Apparently the names were 'metey' and 'constellation'?!" Misako replied. Michiru nodded, trying her best not to correct her older sister.

"One of them got frozen into a giant ice block, I think. Then the other one did something that got the girl out of the ice block but got a giant lash in the back. It looked painful..." Misako added after thinking for a few minutes. Michiru nodded as reply and said goodbye to her sister when Misako was called by her boss for something urgent.

()

Nessa sighed and wiggled around on the hospital bed. The stitches on her back painfully responded. She called in for a nurse.

"Miss, can you let my friends in here? Is Ms. Rosewood still in critical condition?" Nessa asked, surprised at how hoarse her voice was. The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose. I can not tell you any information about Miss Rosewood unless you are her relative. But I can allow two of your friends in here at a time," the nurse said. Nessa nodded and told her to get Hinata and Holden.

()

"Lady Mer!" Mistress yelled. Lady Mer immediately appeared.

"Yes, my lady?" Mer replied. Mistress tapped her nails against her throne impatiently.

"Kill her," the order was simple, but Lady Mer knew how hard it could be. But can she really decline? Not really...

"Yes, my lady," Mer replied, her eyes flickering with mischief.

()

When Nessa and Izzy were finally let out of the hospital, it had been the third day of absence for Nessa at school. She sighed and collapsed on the bed right after they got home. It was 10 o'clock pm and she was beyond exhausted. Her mind absently flew back to about 3 days ago when she last saw her father. She had just learned that her mom was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby when she returned to her room and saw her dad, lying on the floor with a huge bump at the back of his head. She didn't have enough time to heal him, which is what she regretted the most.

She felt Roni climb on to the bed beside her and felt little arms wrap around her stomach. Nessa drifted off to sleep, not hearing the sniffles and silent crying of the younger, worried girl.

()

Some time during the night, Nessa tiredly climbed out of bed after yet another message from Angel. This time, it seems big. It was Usagi's family. Nessa considered telling the others about this, but she remembered Angel's words and decided not to.

This time, Angel had been oddly specific, telling her not to bring Constellation even if Constellation knew.

Nessa did ended up bring her teleporter, though. And, Luna and Artemis had worked on the communicator together with Mamoru for the past few days and had finished just before Nessa went to bed. She grabbed the communicator and put it on. It had several symbols across the screen, along with little words below them to say who was who. There was an angel's wings for Tenshi; nebula for Roni; Meteor for Nessa; Constellation for Izzy; Asteroid for Holden; and Comet for Hinata.

Nessa smiled to herself as she transformed. Ignoring this sick feeling in her stomach, telling her to stay and not go, she pressed her teleporter and immediately was teleported to what she thought was a little island in the Bahamas.

"Someone! Help!" Meteor heard someone yell, and spring right into action.


	22. Island of Paradise

Meteor eyed the ocean surrounding them warily. She loved swimming and vacations like this. But honestly? After Lady Mer tried to drown her in a lake, Meteor rather stay away from the ocean.

"Over here!" a young lady about Shingo's age yelled, snapping Meteor out of her thought. Meteor ran over to her.

"Glacier Blast!" Lady Mer yelled once Meteor was in her line of vision. She smiled triumphantly as Meteor stumble back and try to shake the icicles off her body. Mer continued, digging the tip of her knife slightly into the tip of this girl's neck.

Meteor got up once she sorted things out with the icicles. _Geez,_ Meteor thought, _those things are annoying._ She did not know who this girl was. Or why she was being targeted. The girl had appeared momentarily before and after the time she was dealing with someone else underwater. But she hasn't appear on the show before. If she did, Meteor would've remembered.

No matter, she still needs to be saved. Meteor launched forward and knocked Lady Mer off of the clearly terrified girl. The knife flew to about a few feets away from them.

A curious on looker went to pick up the knife. Meteor and Lady Mer both stopped to stare at him.

"Mister, please, give me the knife." Meteor said, uncertain if she wants to think about what would happen if Lady Mer gets the knife.

"Quoi? Est-ce que tu parles avec moi?*" The on looker asked. Meteor mentally groaned. She didn't take French class! By the looks of Mer's face, she's probably learned French, or _is_ from France.

"Monsieur, donnez-moi s'il vous plaît le couteau," Lady Mer said, ignoring the strange look Meteor was giving her. _Sir, please give me the_ _knife,_ she had said in French. The on looker gave her thd knife with a confused face and ran off, horrified, as Mer raised the knife, ready to stab Meteor.

"French?" Meteor asked, trying to stall her. Lady Mer didn't fall for it at all. She scoffed.

"Welcome to Guadeloupe, ya idiot," Mer said. She went to stab for Meteor's head, but missed, much to Mer's annoyance.

Meteor took the chance and stood up. Mer managed to kick her right leg with her heels, surely a bruise would form there. But Mer wasn't satisfied. She blasted something into the same leg, and Meteor watched in confusion and terror as the leg started freezing up and somehow Meteor felt it break.

 _Great, let's add a broken leg to the list of injuries._ Meteor thought sarcastically. She dodged sereval times more before she managed to take that knife out of Mer's hand. The leg is becoming more and more of a problem now that she was dodging so much. Meteor cursed inwardly as her movement slowed because of her tiredness.

"Where are the Tsukinos?" Meteor asked, remembering her mission. Lady Mer grinned menacingly. Mer snapped her fingers and surely enough, Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo appeared in a cage.

The next few minutes could very well be described as all hell broke loose.

()

It was some time in the afternoon had they realized that she was missing. The girls, Mamoru, Holden, Hinata, and the cats all sat at the dining table, or near it anyways.

"Did she say anything last night before sleeping?" Mamoru asked, worried. Roni shook her head.

"She was having a nightmare, I think..." Roni replied. She remembered when Nessa's body shook her fear and the tears streaking down her face.

"Where could she _be?_ " Hinata asked, frustrated. When they had all woken up, Nessa was missing and there was no note or whatever to say where she was.

"Is her communicator missing too?" Luna asked. Hinata and Holden's eyes widened. They are still not used to talking cats.

"It wasn't on the bed side table where I left it..." Hotaru said, shaking her head.

"Is she answering? Her phone? Can't you teleport to where she is or something?" Makoto asked, more directly at Tenshi.

Tenshi was worried. Nessa should've came back now with the rest of the Tsukinos and her box from the defeat of Lady Mer. She would tell the rest where Meteor is, but one glance at her special pocket watch told her not to.

The pocket watch had a picture. It predicts what will happen in the future if something were to happen. Everytime she tries to say something about Meteor or where she was, it would always go back to the current picture. The current picture was the one before, Sailor Moon, dead. But this time, the rest of the senshi had died with her. There is no way Tenshi is going to let that happen. So if it means keeping her mouth shut about Meteor's location, so be it.

"I've been getting premonitions about our families getting attacked," Usagi admitted. There was bags under her eyes. Worried looks were exchanged as Izzy shifted around in her seat. She might not know where Nessa is, but she has her own general guesses.

"Usagi-chan, why didn't you tell us?" Ami asked, worried. Usagi sighed.

"I thought they were just nightmares at first. But when Izzy-chan and Nessa-chan started getting injuries I think they became premonitions," Usagi said, staring at Tenshi, as if she's waiting for an explanation.

At this second, the picture flashed. The picture of victory. Tenshi sighed in relief.

"She's somewhere in the Carribbeans, I think. Usagi-chan, when was the last time your family told you their location?" Tenshi asked. Everyone looked at the two curiously back and forth.

"... A _long_ time ago."

()

Meteor threw a attack at Lady Mer, which she easily dodged. Both at this time was just exhausted. Meteor saw the slow in Lady Mer's movement after a while.

Meteor dodged a attack from Lady Mer before running toward the cage the Tsukinos were trapped in. The lock opened easier then Meteor thought.

"Run! Go hide!" Meteor whispered, letting them go while she distracted Mer.

()

Est-ce que tu parles avec moi? -- Are you speaking with me?

Quoi? -- What?

Guadeloupe -- An island in the Southern Carribean that is a part of France.


	23. Time between Despair and Hope

**Warning: This chapter contains certain actions that is not... healthy for your body. As weird as this sounds, DO NOT TRY AT HOME.**

"Where could she be?" Angel heard one of the senshi ask. She frowned. The image was flickering and if they don't find her soon enough, the image shows... nothing good.

"Angel, are you _sure_ you can't track her somehow?" Asteroid asked, clearly getting frustrated as well.

"I- I..." Angel searched her brain for an answer. Wouldn't Asteroid know if something is wrong with Nessa? They were lovers after all, in their past lives anyways. So as long as Asteroid is fine, she should be too. But...

Asteroid started coughing violently. His face turned slightly red. He looked out of breath. Everyone, startled, turned to him. He did stop. But he did so suddenly that it didn't seem well.

"What was _that_?" Mars asked, curious.

"Your body temperature is decreasing by a very fast rate and so is your oxygen level," Mercury replied, typing on her mercury computer.

"Asteroid, are you-" Comet started to ask. Only to get cut off by Asteroid's loud gasp.

"Water. She's on an island somewhere!"

()

 _Splash!_

Meteor's first instinct was too swim toward the surface. Then, she started thinking. Should she really?

Despite the small voice nagging at the back of her head, to go toward the surface for oxygen, all she could think about is if she really should do that. She's already almost drowned once before. And she was pretty sure Lady Mer gave Shingo a concussion seconds before Lady Mer threw her in the water, trapped inside this bubble thing Mer put her in.

So she failed her mission afterall. Everything around her seemed to darken the deeper she sunk. She could barely make out the different fish and underwater creatures beside her. And inhaled sharply as she saw what seems like a shark.

Meteor did not dare to move. She only relaxed when she realized that the shark was not moving in her direction, but swimming toward the other direction, probably deeper into the ocean. Then, Lady Mer's voice entered her head.

 _Well, that was easy. Killed them in seconds!_

 _No!_ Meteor thought. _No way, you're lying!_

 _Why should I?_

Meteor did not dare to answer

 _Anyways, aren't you going to run out of oxygen soon?_

 _Like you would care._ Meteor 'replied' back. She had no idea how Lady Mer can say things in her head and hear her replies.

 _Well, of course I would. It's not like I can get your half of the Copper Crystal if your corpse is all the way at the bottom of the sea._

 _Rrrrright._

 _And plus, I know you know that it would be better to die down there, alone, then to face the music and tell that moon brat that you couldn't save her family._

Meteor remained silent. Lady Mer had a point.

 _Can't you just tell one of you Sirens to come get me then?_

 _Now where's the fun in *that*?_

Mer's giggle at the moment seemed three octaves too high and it pierced Meteor's head, giving her a headache. She pushed on a button of her teleporter, sending the video she filmed with Constellation a few weeks ago at the start of everything after one of their first missions together to rescue the senshis' families. Hopefully, Constellation would remember to show the video to Roni and Holden.

Soon enough, black spots dotted her vision. The last thing she saw, was an angel, hopefully welcoming her to a peaceful life in heaven.

()

(A few minutes earlier)

"Not here either..." Venus confirmed, getting frustrated. She scanned the area around the island, there was no signs of Meteor or Nessa. This was the last island left!

"Are you sure Guadeloupe is the last island in France?" Saturn asked, to no one specifically.

"I've been in France before. This is the last island!" Uranus replied, running a hand through her hair.

Venus looked one last time, when the communicator picked up a heat source in the water. It was a weak one, but worth a try.

"Nebula, Asteroid. She sent the video," Constellation said, waving them over and displaying the video. It was just after Constellation and Meteor had saved Haruka's parents. On the cruise, when Meteor told Constellation to film something for her.

 _If you're watching this, I am most likely dead._

The Meteor from the video said.

 _I was assigned a mission by Sailor Angel to save and rescue your families. I had just met Touma and Ichika Tenou. Guess I know where Haruka-san's stubbornness come from now._

Constellation heard a few senshi giggle, or chuckle. But she did not dare to even smile, knowing where this will end up.

 _I was not allowed to tell any others about this mission. But Constellation caught me sneaking out and now she's with me!_

Constellation glared at Angel as she disappeared, going to who-knows-where

 _If you ever see this video, that means that I probably failed one of the missions, and unfortunately that probably means that one of your families are dead._

Constellation inhaled sharply. Why hadn't Meteor woke her up before going on this mission? She could've helped her.

 _Roni, I'm sorry I never gave you an average childhood. If only our parents weren't divorced. Holden, I'm sorry I never told you everything that happened in my life, like Ricky, who died about a month after he... broke up with me._

Constellation could see the two tearing up.

 _Usagi-chan, I'm sorry I lied on certain occasions about who I am and where I came from. All I ever wanted to do, was to help. Holden, Hinata, take care of those two for me. Izzy might not say it, but she can't handle facing Mistress alone. After all, Mistress was the reason why her parents' almost divorced. I love you guys. Tell mom and dad I love them, Roni._

The video ended. There was a dead silence for a while.

Until...

Venus stared at the heat spot and her eyes widened as the heat source started disappearing.

"Guys, I think I see her!"


	24. Fighting a Losing Battle

They all huddle around her, once again, speechless, as Asteroid gave her CPR. Anyone else could've done it, but Constellation seems to taken a liking to the idea of Asteroid giving Meteor CPR for some reason. This time, Asteroid wished that it was all fake. But it wasn't. Meteor wasn't breathing and she is probably dead. But how could this be? They've barely started helping Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon?!" Ikuko said tentatively, waving her husband over.

"How can we help you?" Comet asked, not really in the mood for more things to deal with. Kenji walked out, carrying Shingo on his back.

"This French speaking lady threw that Senshi off the island, into the sea, and gave our son a concussion," Kenji explained. Moon bit her lip, trying hard to not cry. She should've be here and help her brother and her family. _No time for *that* now,_ Moon thought as she tried to think of a plan.

"Mercury, can you scan the boy? Is there a local hospital around here somewhere?" Moon asked.

"Speaking of which, we need to get her to the hospital," Nebula said, her voice trembling.

"Why?" Moon asked, dreading the answer.

"...'Cause she's not breathing."

()

"How did this happen?" Constellation whispered to herself. Her whole body tremble in fear, she haven't felt this scared ever since she came back to the US. Everyone stood in the hallway of the hospital outside the surgery room.

Comet forced a smile and wrapped his arms around Constellation, trying his best to comfort the girl. He himself felt as hopeless as one possibly could. Just a few days ago, he and Nessa had went to a Flower shop to look at the roses that they were planning on giving to Izzy and Holden some time after all this is done. She seemed so careless and happy then, how could this be the same girl who's on the edge of death?

Constellation finally leaned into Comet's half-hug a few minutes later. It wasn't only the day after, had the doctors come out and tell them all the results.

"Are you all family of Sailor Meteor?" the doctor first asked.

"Never mind, that's a stupid question," the doctor, Dr. Mizuno, added under her breath.

"How is she? I- is she...?" Moon asked, since no one else seems to have to courage to.

"She is finally in stable condition. It took us a while to get her heart pumping again. I think mainly what happened was the victim had suicidal thoughts and didn't want to come back until moments before her... revival. But somehow her soul clung on to her body, so she survived," Dr. Mizuno explained. A few senshi nodded, a few didn't do anything at all. Constellation let out a sigh that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Since you're all senshi, I guess it's ok to let you visit her all at once," Dr. Mizuno explained after thinking for a minute. They all got up, ready to ask Meteor for an explanation, but Constellation rushed to the door and told the others to give her a minute.

()

Muffled shouting could be heard for the next five minutes. They all waited paitently, and worried, outside. Until Meteor slammed the door opened and half limp half ran down the hallway. Asteroid immediately ran after her. Nebula were about to follow, but Jupiter stopped her.

"Let them talk a bit. I'm sure they'll be fine," Jupiter said softly to the seemingly very mature five year old. Nebula nodded slowly and sadly, knowing Jupiter was right.

They all file into the hospital room, which was a mess. The IV drip stand was knocked over. The vase of flowers, which are dead, on the small table next to the bed, were knocked over as well and the vase was shattered on the floor.

"What happened?" Moon asked, worried. Constellation shook her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I tried to ask her what happened and when she explained, my emotions got the better of me," Constellation replied.

"So what _did_ happen to her?"

()

Meteor took off her transformation and sat down next to Asteroid, who also took off his transformation after she did. It didn't take him long to catch up to her, considering the fact that she was limping and all due to her leg wound.

She looked horrible comparing to him, wounds and all. She rubbed her eyes, tired. He looked up to the sky with a strange look in his eyes.

"Did you know Princess Celestial had a fiance? Or that she had a disease called the 'Mannequin Disease'?" he asked. Nessa lifted her head slightly.

"Her fiance..." Holden started saying, trying to distract Nessa.

"... Died in her arms," Nessa finished, her eyes dark. Holden looked at her, surprised.

"I was going to say he loved her, but okay!" he said, half joking. He side glanced her, worried. He smiled when he caught her doing the same thing.

"C'mon, let's go back. Everyone must be worried," he replied. Nessa stood up, only to fall back down again. _Right,_ she thought _, my leg is still broken somehow_.

"Here," Holden said, getting Nessa on his back. She blushed but put her arms around his neck so she doesn't fall.

()

"Come to think of it, we haven't done this since we were 12," Nessa said, smiling at the memory. It was the day of the sports festival. At the last event of the day, Holden sprained his ankle and Nessa had to carry him home like this.

"You still remember that day?" Holden asked, smiling. He turned his face half way to look at Nessa when she's talking, only to have his nose bump into hers.

"Yeah, your brother couldn't stop teasing us about how I was your knight in shining armor," Nessa said, giggling. Holden chuckled and shook his head.

"So. Why were you crying back there?" Holden asked. Nessa sighed.

"Because. I failed my mission. Three people died because of me and all Izzy wants to know is why I didn't wake her and bring her with me," She replied.

"Wait, what mission?" Holden asked, confused. _And who died?_ Holden thought.

"Angel gave me a mission about a week ago. It was to save the all the girls' families. Izzy found out after the first or second mission so she usually tagged along," Nessa explained. She got off Holden's back as they slowly made their way back to the group.

"I got this feeling not to bring her before I went on this mission so I didn't. But she wasn't even listening to me. She was just yelling at me and telling me things I did wrong and things I should've done," she said, blinking angry tears away. Holden nodded, he didn't know what else to do.

"Is that why for the last week, you've been wearing long sleeves and long pants?" he asked. Nessa nodded. He sighed. He probably know why Angel didn't want everyone to know now, considering the fact that everyone would've wanted to stop her from going or would've wanted to go together if they knew.

"Hey, we still need to celebrate your birthday. Isn't it today? Do you want to do it tonight?" Nessa asked. Holden nodded absently, his mind elsewhere.

"Nessa!" Usagi called. Looks like everyone detransformed. Nessa flinched. How is she suppose to tell Usagi that she couldn't save her family?

"Everyone was worried. Are you two okay?" Mamoru asked. Nessa nodded.

"Did we get the issue with the timegate solved yet?" Nessa asked, suddenly remembering that. Setsuna walked up to her.

"I solved the problem while you two were gone. Small Lady is safe. But Crystal Tokyo is falling apart. The future King and Queen had once again fallen into a deep sleep. Everyone have been put into that way for some reason," Setsuna explained. Nessa nodded, glancing at the rest of the group.

"Nessa, what does this mean?" Holden asked, still not used to the whole "universe"

"We're fighting a losing battle."


	25. Soul

_"We're fighting a losing battle."_

"WHAT?!" Holden exclaimed.

"If we were winning, the future would've been unaffected. My guess is that the guardians, the King, and the Queen was put into sleep mode because something very bad is going to happen to the future. For example, someone might be dying that could change the Crystal Tokyo we know," Nessa explained, her expression oddly calm.

"Then we better make sure we win then," Roni said with a smile. Everyone nodded, the odd mood from before completely vanished. Tenshi appeared again and pulled Usagi aside as the girls try to figure out what to do next with the Three Lights and Mamoru.

"You knew, didn't you?" Usagi asked with a sigh. "I feel like I should be scolding you like a parent do to one's child."

Tenshi didn't say anything and kept on looking at the strange watch of hers, so Usagi continued on, but before she could, Tenshi looked up to her with wide eyes.

"If even _one_ of the senshis die, the entire Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed," Tenshi said, grabbing Usagi's shoulder and shaking her slightly.

"They should be fine, you know. We've been through more than you can imagine together. Plus, I've already tested the pearl heart you gave me and it works fine," Usagi replied, shrugging Tenshi's hand off, although a quick look of concern and worry betrayed her confident words. A slight look of panic flashed across Tenshi's eyes.

"What pearl?" Tenshi asked.

"What do you mean, what pearl? The one you gave me that time Mistress nearly choked Nessa-chan to death," Usagi said, concerned. Tenshi nodded, and sighed in relief.

"Anyways, should we attack head on? I don't have much experience with the Mistress," Usagi said, crossing her arms. Tenshi looked off to the group.

"Me neither. Only Nessa and Izzy does," Tenshi said, looking back on her watch again. Usagi frowned.

"Isn't it Holden-kun's birthday soon?" Usagi asked. Tenshi nodded. They agreed on celebrating. But at this point, who knows what they are actually going to end up doing on that day...

()

It was the day after, when they decided on their plan. They would celebrate one last time, then attack. Agreements have been made, tears have been shed, and choices have been made.

 _No regrets_ , they had agreed on. But Usagi doubt that sentence will hold any meaning by the time they actually start fighting. They've faced off with Mistress one time before, although that didn't turn out quite well. But might as well do it again sooner or later.

By the time they finished celebrating Holden's birthday, it was already noon. They've transformed and they were ready.

They felt ready.

They felt so sure that they were going to defeat Mistress. But what they did not know, was that Mistress had expected them to come.

And whatever hope they had of defeating the Mistress, vanished once they arrived at Mistress's castle.

()

When they had first arrived, they were greeted by Alpha, who split the group up by creating these giant creatures. After those were gone, Meteor used her attack on her and they easily got past. Trying her best to ignore the bad feeling in her stomach, she picked up the box left behind from Alpha and they ran deeper into the heart of the castle.

()

They ran for a while before encountering Rocky. He took much longer and this time, there were more injuries. Moon already felt exhausted inside, but she knew she had to keep going. She used her 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss' on Rocky, and just like Alpha, a box appeared in his place as he... disintegrated, almost, into dust.

Moon picked up the box in curiosity and opened it. Inside, was a beautiful ring. It had two birthstones on it, an Aquamarine birthstone of March, and an Emerald, birthstone of May. The ring itself was made from the two birthstones and a golden wire. Before Moon can say anything though, Meteor grabbed the ring from her quickly, as if she didn't want anyone to see, and stuffed it in her subspace pocket.

Moon watched in confusion as Meteor pulled up her mask again. The white mask that she wore the first time they met, which she haven't wore in a while, at least after they revealed their identities.

Though Moon lost her train of thought as they all heard the sound of high heels clicking against the marble floor. She had expected it to be Mistress, or Lady Mer. But she didn't expect to see another woman, walking with a man, who had shoes that made less of a sound, so was concealed by the heels.

"Welcome to our home, Sailor Senshi," the man said, his voice sent chills down Moon's spine, definitely not the good type of chills.

"My name is Lady T'aime. And this is Titan. But feel free to call me V.E.N.U.S.," the woman, Lady T'aime said.

"Likewise, me S.A.T.U.R.N," the man, Titan, said. Moon felt, troubled, to say the least, and confused. But either way, they fought. And as they fought, bigger wounds were resulted, and everything was going well until Moon got distracted and Titan took the opening to try to shoot an attack at her.

Of course, the other senshi, being the princess's protectors, at least one, had to at least try to deflect the attack somehow.

To Moon, it was like watching a movie. And it was that one moment where everything slowed down into slow motion. She watched, with every pound of her heart going _ba-pump ba-pump_ loudly in her ears, as she saw Comet throw an attack as Titan, stopping him fron doing further damage.

Moon froze as the attack suddenly solidify and turn into a net, bursting with electricity. She heard warnings, and shoutings, from the other senshi, but she couldn't move, suspended in fear.

Moon yelped in surprise as someone pushed her off to one side. She landed hard on her left arm. Her head whip up automatically in fear. Her body started shaking, her hands trembling, as Mars and Venus pulled her farther away from the net.

Moon knew the electricity of the net must be painful. No, _agonizing_ , even. They continued fighting for as much as they can. After defeating the odd creatures Titan and Lady T'aime had created, the two henchmen/women disappeared for a bit.

When they did, Moon immediately ran back toward the net that was meant to trap her. Everyone formed a circle around it, unsure what to do.

"I'll remove the net, and once you get a opening big enough, use your healing on Constellation," Comet said, his eyes sad and solemn.

"I- I don't know if I can..." Meteor replied, her voice shaky. She sounded small. Like a child, afraid and scared after she was emotionally scarred.

"What do you mean, you can't?!" Asteroid added, confused.

"You can't, or you _won't_?" Angel said, her voice calm. Every word carefully woven like poison.

"Angel!" Moon chided. She felt bad enough already that Constellation got hurt because of her, but Angel's words are just... _too much_.

"I- I can't. I'm sorry. I want to bring her back too. But, Venus and Nebula, I'm sure you can tell, her aura is dead. The net stole the only thing that I needed to heal everyone," Meteor explained, her mask disappeared with a wave of her hand, revealing her tear streaked face and red puffy eyes.

"And that is?" Moon asked, once again, dreading the answer.

"Her soul."


	26. Back to Life

"How- What- When-... ?" Tuxedo Mask stuttered, confused and concerned for his best friend, as Meteor looked down at Constellation's currently lifeless body.

"That was their plan. To capture Moon's soul, in order to create a illusion of her to manipulate the rest of us," Nebula explained with a sigh, crossing her arms.

"We have to get her soul back. Now. They can extract her star seed from her soul. And once they get a half of the copper crytal, they will stop at _nothing_ to get the other half," Angel said, the urgency in her voice was real.

To Moon, Angel had always been that one person of the group that no matter how bad things got, they would still have a poker face and their voice would be as calm as possible. So hearing Angel panic was making Moon nervous as well.

They all ran for it, deeper and deeper into the castle, occasionally stopping to take a few breaths. They made it into the throne room, where Mistress sat, with a glass bottle in hand that had a blue glowing orb in it.

Moon skit to a stop as Mistress seemingly raised the bottle mid-air and was about to smash it on the ground.

"Mistress, hand it over," Angel said, her voice calm as steel. Moon silently sighed in relief. At least one of them are calm enough to speak, because Moon can't right now. Not after seeing the electricity burn the life out of Constellation's eyes while forced to fight when all she wanted to do was to scream and cry in frustration. Mistress's giggle pierced sharply through Moon's ears.

"Sure, why not?" Mistress replied. "I don't think you understand the risks of putting one's soul back into one's body after a certain time and the risks if the procedure is done wrong."

Moon narrowed her eyes. What risks? And why is Mistress being so... easy?

"Of course we do. We are not some idiots, _unlike some people,_ " Nebula replied with a smirk. Mistress snorted then threw the bottle carelessly. Moon caught the bottle. The bottle zapped Moon's hand, but she ignored it. She handed it to Comet. But the bottle zapped him too and burned Comet's hands. An instinct immediately told Moon that this wasn't Constellation's soul.

Somehow.

Where is she learning all this information from?

"Where's the real one?" Comet asked, furious. Mistress raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Mistress replied, playing innocent.

"Only a soulmate can touch another's soul in a case like this. If it zapped both Moon and Comet, then that's not the real one," Venus said, then her face scrunched up in confusion as if she's wondering what she said and why she knew this information.

"Are you sure the problem is the soul? Maybe Comet isn't Constellation, or rather, Princess Galaxy's soulmate," Mistress replied with a innocent grin. Moon tsked at Mistress with a knowing smile.

"That's a man's soul, isn't it?" Moon asked. She saw Mistress paused. _Jackpot_.

"Your love once, perhaps?" Moon continued.

" _Once_ ," Mistress replied. Moon's eyes softened. She could tell, from the fact that Mistress's hands didn't have any burn or zap marks, and when the bottle didn't burn her but did to Comet. Probably because the man was interested in women and the soul reacted drastically.

"Where's her _real_ soul?" Moon asked, serious. Mistress laughed carelessly and stepped toward them.

"I've hidden it around this castle. Her body will adapt to the fact that it doesn't have a soul anymore before you can find it! Good luck!" Mistress replied before disappearing.

()

Finding the soul took them longer than all of them expected. When they finally did, they all ran back to the place where they left Constellation's body. Miraculously, Mistress and her team of people didn't touch the body at all. The soul seems fully attached with the star seed as well.

"Angel, you can insert it back, right?" Meteor asked, talking about the soul. Angel nodded as reply and got into. position.

"I can do it, but Meteor, you need to make sure you don't pass out during this or else..." Angel added. Meteor nodded. She sighed and stretched her arms out.

Meteor watched as Angel took the baby blue colored soul orb and placed it on top of Constellation's chest. It floats on top almost ominiously.

As if on cue, both Angel and Meteor's spells hit the orb at the same time. The white and pink spell makes the glow being casted by the blue soul orb turn into a soft lavender color. The rest watched, both the body, and the nearby doors to make sure that no one interrupts them, in silence. Meteor felt her breath quicken, as if someone had knocked all the air out of her lungs, but kept going anyways. She's not some weak glass doll. She can do this.

()

Meteor sighed in relief as they finally finished their spell and Constellation jolt up into a sitting position. She made her way toward one of the doors guarded by the senshi. She fist bumped Asteroid, who stood near one of the larger doors leading to the room they were in.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded, slightly out of breath. Ever since Meteor has noticed her side-effects, it appears to be different every single time. Which makes her wonder if it has to do with who she was healing.

"You don't look okay," he replied. For a second, Meteor wondered if he was joking...

"Well, _t_ _h_ _anks_ ," Meteor replied sacrastically. Asteroid chuckled dryly. They both waited in silence as the group embraced and welcomed Constellation back to life.


	27. More Memories!

()

When they defeated Titan, Meteor didn't expect to see this item in his box. For every 'senshi' of Mistress's that they defeat, Meteor recieves a box contains an item that usually holds dear in her heart. She was used to it after getting her promise ring from Holden after defeating Rocky. But she really wasn't expecting this. It was a family photo.

()

 _The little girl with black hair grabbed tightly to her Sailor Uranus doll, her black and rainbow tiny polka dot dress. She holds a much younger girl's hand who looked cluelessly cute. Another little girl who looked just like the girl with the Sailor Uranus doll walked next to them with her own Sailor Neptune doll and black and rainbow tiny polka dot dress. The two young girls and the older girl's friend stood in front of the mom and dad. The camera flashed._

()

The memory was so distant Meteor didn't even remember about it until now. Holden's younger sister used to always go to her house to play. Although Nessa never knew she was Holden's sister until they were at the hospital. Hailey Brooke, who passed away brutally when Nessa was 13 at the age of 12.

She was so focused on the photo that she didn't even see Constellation shaking her, saying they have to go. She thought she had let go of Hailey's death already, but seeing this picture now, her body was numb with fear, remembering how Hailey died.

()

"We have to go," Constellation said to her as calmly as possible. She sighed and roughly grabbed Meteor's arm and moved forward. Meteor did move, but she seems to be in a trance, not focusing on anything else but the picture in her hand. Comet raised an eyebrow at Constellation, but she shrugged.

"Who's up next?" Comet muttered under his breath as the pace of the group picked up.

()

 _A few hours later..._

Mercury sighed as she stopped to catch her breath. They've been running around this castle for hours. And yet no one was to be seen. There must be a hint somewhere as to why.

She put on her vision and scanned the room. No heat signals. No signs of footprints other than themselves. No signs of life. Her eye caught on something glittery and she walked over to it to pick it up.

It was a bobby pin. Ones that girl's often use to pin hair down. But instead of being a normal silver color, it was silver with a blue gem at the tip of it in the shape of a tear drop.

Mercury looked around for a place this pin could've caught on to and failed. Until she turned around and saw something that has a strong spell of invisibleness around it. She took the spell apart and saw why the spell was hiding it in the first place.

On the floor, revealed the corpse of a 12 girl.

Someone screamed.

()

AN: Short chapter today. I'll make it up in the next chapter!


	28. Mysterious Box

_Somebody screamed_

"W- what's wrong?" Moon asked, her voice shaky.

"Who is that?" Mercury asked no one specifically, pointing at the girl's corpse. She was dressed in the same dress that the girl with the Sailor Neptune doll that matched the little Nessa.

"Is that... Hailey?" Asteroid asked, his face pale as snow. He hasn't seen his sister in a few years. She still look the same as the day she died. It's still a mystery to him how she knew Nessa.

"Who's Hailey?" Mars asked, walking over to the body.

"Long dead, that's for sure," Jupiter said with a grimace. Asteroid and Meteor both grimaced, being the only two who knew Hailey.

"Let's leave her for now. She need to find Lady Mer, Titan, and whoever else Mistress has sent for us," Venus said. Everyone muttered in agreement.

()

Mistress grit her teeth. One by one, her servants failed. Who's next? Is her plan really about to fail? She really should've made a duplicate of Princess Galaxy when she had her soul. It's too bad she hadn't. It was odd. One second she wanted to, but a feeling stopped her for some reason. What was that feeling?

 _PITY?!_

Whatever it was, it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Mistress's fingers itch to use her powers again. No, not her regular powers. The _darker_ version, of her powers.

()

They finally defeated Lady Mer a few hours later. It's a miracle none of their family members notice that they've been missing for almost 24 hours now. She also disintergrated like some other of Mistress's servants. With Lady Mer, it was a sea green box with saphire gems decorating it. When Meteor tried to open it, it didn't budge. Although something told her she can't open the box until later anyways, but she didn't understand why.

They've moved on and was mid-battling Lady T'aime when a grown man with a sharp maroon and white suit walked in from one of the unguarded doors. He had this mysterious vibe and had a long scar down his face, across his right eyebrow, right eye, and ending in his mid right cheek. There was something oddly attracting about this guy that Meteor couldn't understand. But heck, she didn't understand a lot of things recently.

In that one moment, all she wanted, was to be with this mysterious stranger. To become his.

 _Wait, what?_

Meteor shook her head and blinked twice in confusion. Where did that come from? She looked around in confusion and saw the flash of a mob of silver hair. Must be Mistress toying with their minds, she thought with a frown.

Everyone around her all look around, confused. But they all focused again as the mysterious man smirked. He picked up his arms from his sides and with him he brought destruction to everything. The floors cracked, the castle shook, the sky rumbled with thunder.

"I see you've met Hades," Lady T'aime said, walking around the room casually as if this is normal.

"Yes we have," Angel muttered under her breath.

They both attacked at once, the senshi dodged from all kinds of angles. They seem undefeat-able.

()

It has been long. Both parties were exhausted and neither wanted to continue fighting. But something seems to talk to Lady Ta'ime and Hades in their heads and they continued fighting, although they seem more tired than the senshi.

"Mistress! Come out wherever you are! No more hiding!" Angel yelled out of desperation. They all need a break and eat some food or drink some water before starvation and dehydration kills them first.

"No!" was all the reply they got.

The senshi and Hades and Lady Ta'ime continued to fight as long as they can. It felt like there's no tomorrow. And that the fighting was endless.

But maybe there isn't a tomorrow.

()

It seems Angel saw Mistress somehow, and knew that it was Mistress who made them feel all those odd emotions. She had explained after they temporarily retreated from their fight with Hades, that Mistress has a darker side where she would control and manipulate one's feelings.

They all took their break and ate a bit. Meteor took out the box from earlier that had the ring with two birthstones on. Ignoring whoever is rambling in the background, she took the ring out of the box carefully and examined it. It looks exactly as she remembered. Hailey used to let her look at the ring when Nessa was coming over to Hailey's house. Again, it's a miraculous Nessa never saw Holden once.

She put the ring back into its box and closes it. Pretending that she didn't notice Constellation's heated stare, she gave the box to Asteroid.

"You should have this," Meteor said. Asteroid nodded, recognizing his mom's old wedding ring that had been given to Hailey. It was suppose to be passed down to Holden after her death, but at the time, Holden couldn't take it. It felt wrong to him that he was taking his... late sister's ring. It still feels off even now, when it has been about 2 years since her death. He put it in his pocket as the senshi all stood up, well rested and ready to fight again.

()

They had expected something like this to happen. They even made a decision together to have _no regrets_. But they still weren't prepared to actually face it as it happens.

They all stood still, like instructed, as the sharp knife that Hades hold in his hand reflect off of the light of the chandelier hanging over their heads. The knife, held up to Moon's neck, has its tip digging at Moon's skin. She already started bleeding, the red blood staining her fuku.

"Now, Galaxy and Celestial, step away from the group," Hades ordered. Meteor and Constellation did as he said. They exchange nervous glances with Moon as the knife shook in Hades' hands.

They caught a wink from Moon and instantly relaxed a bit. Though they made sure Hades didn't notice.

"Bring out your star seed," he said. Constellation and Meteor looked at each other, exchanging more looks as they could practically feel the rest of the senshi staring at their backs, trying to think of how they can stop Hades without Moon getting hurt.

They got into position and was prepared to take their star seeds out when Moon rose her hands, pressed her thumb into Hades eyes, making his yelp in pain and surprise.

Moon took this as a chance and blasted him with a Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. He is finally dead, leaving behind a maroon box that contained a key that had 2 letter "C"s on it. One was cursive, and the other looked like it was a regular, boring font.

Meteor stored that box somewhere again, not telling Moon anything.

()

Moon sighed. They only have one person left as far as they know. Lady Ta'ime, V.E.N.U.S., but is everything really that simple?

The question seemed stuck in her head as they wonder around the castle, trying to find Ta'ime.


	29. *Slap*!

()

 _CRASH!_

"Uuuuuugh..." Meteor mumbled under her breath. What type of monster was this? It has three legs, one arm, four eyes, and sents senshi fly across the room literally every single minute.

"Coconut Cyclone!" she heard Jupiter say. The attack hits the monster, but it just absorbs the atttack like nothing.

She got up again and sighed as she heard Lady T'aime's laughter that made Ta'ime sound like a maniac.

"Suffer, Sailor Senshi! SUFFER!" Ta'ime yelled along with her laughter. Meteor tried again with her spell, combining it with Nebula's.

"Dream Stars Garden!" the two shouted. The spell hits the monster, but it barely did any damage to the monster.

"Love Comos Glow!" Asteroid shouted. It was odd, for Meteor at least, to see Asteroid using a spell. He was always a more hand-combat person more than a spell or attack person.

The spell didn't do much either. Meteor was one the verge of giving up. This monster is barely wounded, yet Meteor felt like someone had been beating her up for the past 100 years. She must've looked like it too, judging by the worried look from Nebula.

She saw Moon out of the corner of her eyes deciding something. Some type of warning went off in her head. She's seen that look somewhere before, but where?

"Moon, if you do that, it will throw away all our chances of defeating Mistress," Constellation yelled, getting up by her knee. She still seem surpringly fierce considering there's a string of blood running down her face.

"But-" Moon's protest was unheard as Constellation continued on.

"Using your crystal won't help any of us. I'm sure the rest of your team would agree," Constellation added on, walking toward her.

In the background, the other senshi continue to battle on the monster. Meteor grimaced as she saw the monster whip Fighter across the room.

"If you use your crystal now, we still can't defeat Ta'ime. Who knows what she can bring to us once you're gone," Meteor added. Constellation nodded

"What do we do then?" Moon asked, shoulders slumped. The three girls sighed at the same time. What _do_ they do?

()

"We can try to get Ta'ime when she's distracted?" Constellation suggested after a minute of suggesting and rejecting ideas while fighting the monster again. Moon and Meteor nodded.

"Her eyes are fixed on Comet right now. Maybe we can-" Constellation paused. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as a random headache came. She walked away from the main group as pictures of scenes flash through her mind, ignoring people calling after her.

 _Princess Nova holding hands with a blonde prince. Both of them smiled and looked at each other lovingly. They just announced that Shadow- the name of the blonde prince, probably, had gotten the permission to marry Nova._

 _Meteor kissing Asteroid lovingly on the nose. Her big round -_

 _WAIT_

 _Her BIG, ROUND, and VERY VERY pregnant looking stomach._

 _She saw another picture, of someone, possibly Princess Constellation from her past life, holding a pregnancy test in her hand. It was positive._

 _Was she pregnant before her death?!?!?!_

The pictures stopped after that and she suddenly couldn't focus. Constellation went back to fighting anyways, but it wasn't until later, when they had finally defeated the monster, did she find out that Mistress was the one to put those images in her head.

()

"Good job, people," Tenshi said after they detransformed to rest in a hidden room they stumbled upon. Although half of them argued that it was a major trap, the other half said that trap or not, they need to rest.

"So, what happens after we defeat Ta'ime?" Seiya asked. The question was followed by a long silence.

"We find Tiberias," Nessa answered, staring at the bottle of water in her hand.

"Who?" Makoto asked, confused.

"You mean _King_ Tiberias. As in the one who called off an engagement with Queen M. Barrow to be with a 'regular' girl?" Izzy asked, her sentence running on.

"Wait, who?" Usagi asked, repeating Makoto's question.

"Usagi-chan, do you know who Queen Selene was?" Tenshi asked.

"I've heard the name before..." Usagi replied, some of the other girls nodded. Setsuna lookes confused for once.

(Tenshi, also Queen Angel, is explaining the story)

 _When you, Usagi, was Princess Serenity II in your past life, Serenity II_ _had a grandmother who died before your birth. The grandmother's name was Selene, Queen Selene._

 _Before your grandmother's death,_ _there were planets, who ended up being destroyed and was never found by the humans afterwards._

 _But before that, there were several planets who lived in harmony together._

 _Some of the planets include_ _Princess Celestial and her lover's planet_ _and Princess Galaxy and her lover's planet. I owned a planet with my king. King Tiberias and Queen M. Barrow also owned a planet._

 _The four planets' original names were lost through time and they were often called after their current ruler's names._

 _Together, the four planets and the Moon, formed an alliance. Since the Moon was the furthest, they were only contacted when in emergencies._

 _King Tiberias was engaged to Queen M. Barrow, but he fell in love with Mistress, whose old name was unknown and forgotten. So he called off the engagement to be with the Mistress._

 _Mistress was a sweet girl who had decent looks. She was known to be kind to everyone she met. She had no family, for her father died during the previous war the four planets had before the alliance. Mistress was only a baby back then. She didn't have any sibling and her mother abandoned her, leaving behind a decent house and a little of money for Mistress to grow up with._

 _King Tiberias had met her while he was looking for a new set of clothing for a ball and Mistress was a famous seamstress back then. The two fell in love at first glance._

 _To some unknown reason though, Mistress went after Princess Celestial and Princess Galaxy's lovers, who loved the two princesses back._

 _After Princess Nova, Princess Celestial's sister, got permission to marry Prince Shadow of the Moon for love, not political reasons, Celestial's lover was planning on asking for Celestial's hands in marriage as well. But before he could reach Celestial's parents, Mistress had attacked after killing my king, me, former Queen M. Barrow, King Tiberias, Princess Galaxy, Galaxy's lover, Princess Nova, which Celestial did not know was dead at the time, and Queen Selene, before she could reach the room where Serenity the first was giving birth to Serenity II._

 _After killing Celestial, Celestial's newborn child, Celestial's lover and her parents, an unknown source killed Mistress. Although it was rumored that a dark magic had possesed her, making her kill all these people. When the dark magic left her, she commited suicide after finding out that she had killed so many people._

()

"So how exactly did you guys watch over us and our past lives if you were dead?" Minako asked.

"Our souls lingered around," Hinata replied. Tenshi sighed, retelling that story reminded her of her love. He was one of a kind, that's for sure. The nickname everyone gave him was not worthy of him.

Tenshi had got lost in thought for about a minute or two, when a fight broke out. She didn't even realize, until she heard a giant _slap_ , and several gasps.

"You don't own me. So _you_ don't get to baby me like a child," Izzy practically shouted. Hinata's mouth opened, then closed.

"Guys, calm down, please," Mamoru said calmly, one of his hands still holding on to one of Izzy's arms.

Before Hinata can say anything, Izzy shook her head.

"I can't right now. Whatever you have to say, I'm tired and sick of it," Izzy said, before running out of the room.

"Izzy!" Hinata shouted after her, his face was neutral, but it looked like there was a storm brewing in his eyes.

"Isa!" Nessa had called after her, but Izzy didn't stop either.

"What just happened?" Tenshi asked, concerned. Her watch just flashed. The future was changing.

"Long story. What do we do? Ta'ime is going to kill her if they bump into each other," Usagi asked, scared. Tenshi pondered over this decision for a while.

"Wait, why do we listen to her again?" Yaten asked, annoyed, while pointing at Tenshi.

"Just... not now," Holden replied, eyeing his best friend out of the corner of his eyes.

"We... stay," Tenshi finally said.

"We can't just let Izzy _go_ ," Rei argued. Tenshi looked at her pocket watch again. The one that flashed the future and shows if the future was changing. She felt her temper flare as she struggles to keep her voice even.

" _Yes_ , but are you really going to risk all our lives for one person?" Tenshi replied, her voice shaking. It's one of the first times she shown so much emotions. She supposed that her king's death changed her.

"Her life can change all our lives as well. If they kill her, Hinata dies with her," Nessa added, siding with Rei. Tenshi sighed. She thought Nessa would've known better.

"She can handle a villain or two by herself. Isn't this exactly the reason why she left the room in the first place?" Tenshi added, tired of always having to guide the senshi along. "And plus, she has handled much worse. Like when you didn't bother replying to her while she was at Tokyo!"

Tenshi regretted those words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She saw Nessa flinch, then her whole body started shaking.

"Can we all just calm down?" Usagi asked, concerned. Tenshi looked at her watch again.

If only she could turn back time. Maybe she could avoid this situation in the first place! But even she herself knows that _that_ is just wistful thinking. The event was going to happen sooner or later, no matter how it happened. Izzy was suppose to get mad at Hinata for this. Tenshi thought to herself, trying to convince herself that Mistress' manipulation powers had nothing to do with it.


	30. Finale Part One

Finding Izzy was easier than any of them had thought. After they let her go for 30 minutes, made sure Mistress didn't know about Izzy roaming in the castle, they got out of the room they were staying in and searched for her. And the person who found her was surpringly Mamoru.

They had regrouped, solved the conflict, and gotten ready again. So by the time they found Ta'ime, they were ready.

She threw another type of monster at them. This time, it looked like a zombie goat with a missing eyeball and the legs of a bear, and the tail of a monkey.

The monster screeched a ear-splitting scream once in a while, so after some fighting, Comet jokingly called it the "Screamer". The name stuck around.

Defeating the Screamer proved to be very difficult. But once they did, defeating the shell-shocked Ta'ime was very easy. She left behind a big box this time. When Moon opened it, her face paled.

It was a beautiful dress. But it was white, but almost the entire dress was covered and stained with blood.

Moon couldn't help but make a odd noise as her eyes darted around the dress. It had a blood stain and a giant cut in what looks to be the stomach area. She took the dress out of the box and held it up.

"Where did you get that?" Meteor asked, her face equally as pale. Moon dropped the dress in surprise.

"I- I- It was in the box Ta'ime left behind," Moon replied, her body shivered when she thought of the possible scenarios that would've caused a blood stain that big.

The group was unusually silent as they all stood there for a while, unsure what to do. Moon sighed and broke the silence first.

"We should find Mistress,"

A couple mumbles of agreement was heard around the group. But they didn't need to. Mistress showed up by herself and was floating in the air about a feet or two above the rest of them.

When the guardians turned around, they had not hesitate. They all got ready.

Then, the fighting began.

The fight was getting endlessly long and both sides were tired. It was about half a day later when one of the senshi finally hit Mistress, making her spit out a bit of blood. Mistress scoffs and let them celebrate the victory of making her bleed, proving that she wasn't immortal.

"Congratulations, I bled," Mistress said sarcastically.

As time passed on, Mistress continued to get hurt and the senshis slowly advanced toward their victory.

"Watch out!" Comet had yelled. Meteor watched in curiousity, with a knowing smile on her face as Comet pushed Constellation out of the way of an attack flung at them. Comet landed on top of Constellation. He blushed before looking away. Meteor chuckled, but her laughter stopped dead when she noticed the look on Constellation's face. It's the same look she saw in her mom when she was still married to her dad. The same look she saw Shingo give Roni when they met one of the weeks that Mistress didn't attack on. And the same look Prince Asteroid has given Princess Celestial.

It was affection.

She looked away from the couple as the word echoed in her head. It wasn't possible, was it?

No. There's no way she's that lucky.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and attacked Mistress once more. Her attack missed completely and almost hit Fighter in the face.

"Woah there, you okay?" Jupiter ran up next to Meteor and asked. Meteor nodded half heartedly. Almost all of her attacks missed for the next few minutes.

"Guys, let's end this!" Moon shouted with new found confidence. Meteor calmed herself. They can do this.

After the senshis had all shouted their attacks, their powers surged through their bodies. It felt somewhat reassuring to Meteor that the chances they could win were getting bigger and bigger.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all yelled. Their powers bursted into one and hit Mistress spot on. She visibly starts to weaken. And right before what looks to be her defeat, she blocked the powers and stumbled back.

"UGH, you BRATS. This is not the end, you hear me?" Mistress yelled in frustration. "I WILL BE BACK!"

And with that, she vanished into a portal.

A moment of silence followed by. Meteor was in shock of what had just happened. Did they just... win?

"We did it, guys," Venus said. It first came out as a whisper. "We did it!"

Everyone cheered that day and they celebrated at the Crown's afterward. Nessa knew though. Her time was up. Soon enough, she's going to have to go back to her old life, at her old school.

It was sometime in mid May after the Tsukinos had returned from their vacation when they all realized a problem. They don't exactly know how to go back. Angel disappeared after they somewhat defeated Mistress and she haven't been seen since. But no one could deny the odd tension the night after the defeat of Mistress when they meeted up again to discuss the future. When Hinata entered the room, both and Izzy blushed. Any time both of them touched each other, there seem to be a pause in their movements. As if something big happened. Holden finally got tired of it and pulled Hinata aside.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Holden asked. Hinata feigned innocent.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hinata replied. Holden rolled his eyes.

"You and Izzy!" Holden said, trying his best not to raise his voice. "You... didn't do anything _with_ her, did you?"

"NO!" Hinata exclaimed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Prince Charming."

"You guys okay out there?" One of the girls shouted from inside the room they were originally in.

"Yeah!" Hinata replied, his face still bright red.

" _You_ get your mind out of the gutter. I _meant_ if you guys went on a date or not!" Holden said, slightly annoyed. "And what's with the nickname?"

"Well what about you? That girl's clearly on your mind 24/7," Hinata replied. But the remaining blush on his face answered to the unspoken question. Sometime between after the defeat of Mistress and the morning after, Hinata and Izzy got together.

"Wait, did something _actually_ happen last night?" Holden said, concerned. Hinata nodded and brought him back into the room.

"Ooooooooo," Minako teased. "Shingo and Roni sitting by a tree, K I S S I N G!"

"S-shut it!" Shingo said, his face most likely brighter than humanely possible. But his hand remained on top of Roni's. Roni remained quiet. But her face is just as red.

"Guys in all seriousness though," Izzy started saying. "This battle isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, frowning.

"Well apart from the ominous I will be back," Hinata added with a cold chuckle.

"The two of us were attacked last night," Izzy said. Around the room, there were gasps and such.

"What happened?" Ami asked. She opened her computer that she had brought with her and started typing in notes.

"We went looking for Angel and were attacked by one of the monsters alike to that one I nicknamed," Hinata replied, scratching a spot that had a bruise.

"Is that why you seem to have a lot more injuries when I went around healing the four of you?" Nessa asked. No one else seemed to have major injuries that she could see. And the senshis actually from the Sailor Moon universe have healing powers anyways. So she didn't worry much about the others.

"This one was much weaker and died after trying to hit me with its powers. And Hinata blocked the attack for me," Izzy admitted, her face red.

"And no. Don't you start, Minako-chan," Izzy added just as Minako opened her mouth.

"What was more interesting was how _Izzy_ healed half of my injuries," Hinata said.

"What?" Nessa asked, confused.

"Did you guys have a true love's kiss or something?" Holden added. The pair look like their face couldn't get any redder, yet it did.

"Anyways, back to the topic," Ami interrupted, "Was there anything strange after the fight?"

"That's what we were worried about," Izzy replied, "After the monster disappeared, a note was left over and on it, said 'See you in Paris. January 1st, 2024'."

"2024 is five years from now," Roni added after Shingo was called home by his parents.

"Yes, and from the data I've collected, I do believe you guys can not stay with us on this planet for that long. Angel also mentioned that it will affect your powers." Ami replied.

"So it's time to say goodbye," Nessa said, a frown on her face. She's had some of the best adventures she's had all her life within the past few weeks. She's got to go back to reality. The boring reality and her life before that has nothing good except for the basics.

 _Celestial, can you hear me?_ Angel said to Nessa in her head. _Yes, are we finally going back home?_ Nessa asked with somewhat of a sad tone while trying to look normal and smile on the outside. _Yes. I've installed a button on your transformation charm. It should be on the backside of each of your charms. Always wear your charms and never take it off, in case Mistress is still alive and attacks the universe again._ Angel explained.

Nessa nodded to herself as she checked the back of her charm. There was indeed a button.

After the Star Lights had returned to Kinmoku, it was Nessa, Izzy, Roni, Hinata, and Holden's turn to go back. It was a long day of slow walks and memory sharing.

"It's been a please working with you, Princess Serenity the second, dare I say, Neo Queen Serenity," Nessa said with a smile. Usagi returned the smile.

"I could say the same," Usagi replied.

"We're gonna miss you guys," Rei said with a sad smile.

"Do well in school!" Ami added.

"I bet Shingo-kun is going to miss you guys the most," Minako said with a wink.

"Minako-chan, give the kid a break," Makoto said.

"Visit soon, Izzy-chan," Mamoru said, hinting her meanwhile that he knew her secret. Izzy's face turned bright red.

"Tell the others I say hi and thank you!" Hinata added, his hand holding Izzy's secretly behind their backs.

"May peace fall over this city in the meanwhile we are gone," Roni added.

"Holden-kun, Nessa-chan, courage, is all you need," Tenshi added last second before they were teleported back to their own world.

When they had returned, it was close to midnight. Nessa and Roni sneaked in as quietly as possible. When Nessa was locking the door behind her, someone cleared their throat.

"Where have you been for the past few weeks?" James asked, his sounded enraged.

"I'm sorry, dad," it was all Nessa could _say._ Can you just return home after missing for a little more than half a month and tell your dad you defeated villains and saved people's lives? _No_. Your dad would probably send you to a therapist first.

"We were so worried," James replied, his tone softening. Nessa saw something in his eyes she haven't seen in a long time.

"We...?" Roni asked, a little confused. In the darker part of the living room, where it wasn't illuminated by the lamp James had opened, someone cleared their throat and stepped out of the corner they stood in.

"Hello Vanessa, hello Veronica," a voice familiar, yet not familiar at the same time, said. Tears well in Nessa's eyes.

"Mom!" Nessa shouted, and ran toward her mother, giving her a big hug.

"So are you finally back together?" Nessa asked, not believing that this moment has finally come true. Her mom, Maybel nodded.

 _(A few days later)_

Nessa walked to school in her usual route with a little skip in her steps. A small smile on her face, she turned the corner and came to a complete stop at the sight in front of her.

It was the spot Nessa and Holden meet up to go to school together, after all, they _are_ neighbors. But today, it was decorated with flower petals on the ground in the shape of a heart. Holden was nowhere to be seen. On the ground, there are two balloons. One red and one green. Above the two balloons, a slip of paper says,

 _Would you be my girlfriend?_

 _Yes? Pick the green balloon._

 _No? Pick the red balloon._

 _I'll be waiting. - Prince Asteroid_


	31. Finale Pt two

She smiled, and picked a balloon.

It wasn't until lunch, had Nessa and Holden saw each other because of the schedule differences. They sat at the same lunch spot they always had and started eating their lunch before any of them said anything.

"So," Nessa started saying between bites of her sandwich. "The balloons."

"Right," Holden replied, "The balloons." Neither really knew what to say.

"What did you pick?" Holden asked. Nessa didn't answer so he looked over to her. She looked shocked and her jaws dropped low enough to touch the ground. Holden followed her line of sight and couldn't help but somewhat copy her actions.

Izzy and Hinata stood in a more secluded corner of the school, and from afar, you could easily mistake their positions. But Nessa was sure she wasn't mistaken. Izzy and Hinata were kissing each other. Passionately. Nessa and Holden both looked away from the couple awkwardly.

"Green," Nessa replied. The rest of the lunch was quiet. They ate as they watched the school everyday at the same spot. It was their spot. And they would endlessly tease Izzy for that kissing session she had during lunch. Slowly and slowly, Nessa and Holden grew closer together. Same with Izzy and Hinata.

And everyone gets their happily ever after.

The e—

"Oh no, the story doesn't end there," a ominous voice said. "Just you wait, Sailor Senshis. I _will_ take you all down!"


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Burning. Fire. Everything was on fire. The smoke woke Nessa up from her slumber but she was too slow. The fire surrounded her like a prey. She was trapped and helpless. She watched, as the floor starts to shake in a very much random earthquake. And a siren she's never heard of went off. But she's heard of it in movies, right? The tsunami siren._

 _What in the world—_

And she woke up. Cold sweats all over her body. Whatever that was, that was a hell of a nightmare. Nessa stood up to get a cup of water from the kitchen, but something stopped her. Her watch beeped and showed a message. But she ignored it because she thought she heard wrong.

On top of her watch that's currently sitting on her nightstand, appeared a message that said,

"Help, we need you!"


End file.
